The Prophecy of One
by Methos Momomax
Summary: The second giant war is over and not everyone is smiling. Could the price be too high to bear for someone? As a hero stand at the apex in his life will he fall or will he be saved? What is the true price of war?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. All thanks go to Rick Riordan for helping us all out by giving us a great starting point.**

**The Prophecy of One**

**Chapter 1 - The Apex**

A broken man walks down the beach of Montauk alone. Tears of sorrow clearly etched in the young man's face. How could things have gone so wrong so fast? We were together and then… gone.

"Annabeth"

The man whispered to the sea. He was going to ask her here, on the beach, where his mother and father met. Where his life began, He had nothing now. "Fatal Flaw" he said to himself as another tear rolled down his aged face. He could not save her. Gaea was gone and the giants were defeated. All his friends received their rewards. What is immortality without the one you love?

_Flashback_

**The Olympian Throne room - 3 days ago**

"Congratulations to our Heroes" Zeus proclaims. "We are here to reward our brave heroes for their help in defeating Gaea and her forces." "Jason Grace" Zeus shifts to Jupiter says. Jason moves forward and knells at Lord Jupiter's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Storms and Heroes. Do you accept?" Jason gives a small look at Piper and then back at Lord Jupiter.

Hera, understanding what Jason is thinking says "You all will be offer Minor Godhood, young one.

Smiles are visible on everyone's faces… all but one.

"Thank you Lord Jupiter, I accept your offer" Jason replies.

"Hazel Levesque" Jupiter says. Hazel moved forward and knells at Lord Jupiter's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Wealth, Self-sacrifice and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do" Hazel replies.

"Frank Zhang" Jupiter says. Frank then moved forward and knells at Lord Jupiter's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Transformations, Honor and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Lord Jupiter" Frank replies.

"Piper Mclean" Jupiter shifting to Zeus says. Piper moves forward and knells at Lord Zeus's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Beauty, Compassion and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"I do" Piper says.

"Leo Valdez" Zeus calls out. Leo moves forward and knells at Zeus's throne "For your part we offer you Minor God of Fire, Machinery and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"Yes… I do" Leo replies with a huge smile on his face.

"Nico Di Angelo" Zeus calls out. Nico moves forward and knells at Zeus's throne "You were not part of the seven. But… without your help, the Doors of Death would not have been closed. Gaea's forces would have been far worse for all of us. For your part we offer you Minor God of Honorable Fallen, King of Ghosts and Heroes. Do you accept?"

"Thank you Lord Zeus, I accept" replied Nico.

All eyes turn to Percy. Poseidon full of happiness as what Percy for what he will be offered… Again.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus says. Percy moves forward and knells at Lord Zeus's throne "For your part we offer you God of Tides. Do you accept?"

Everyone is sitting in silence for a minute.

Percy, still in shock after everything that has happened and what has just been offered.

"No" a quite whisper from Percy is heard.

All the gods look at Percy with a kaleidoscope of expressions.

Zeus was holding back his fury… twice this demigod turned down 'his' gift.

Poseidon, Hestia and Athena looked sadden. Poseidon hoped he would say yes, Hestia knew why he said no, and Athena felt bad for her daughter and Percy's fate.

"I cannot, but again I would like a wish again, if I may" Percy continued.

'Go ahead and ask Perseus" Lord Zeus replies.

"I wish for Lady Hestia and Lord Hayes be given there thrones back, For the other peaceful Titan such as Calypso and Lady Leto be given their freedom, that the children of the Titan's if any to be given a home at camp-half blood. That is my wish Lord Zeus" Percy said.

"As for the first I don't see as a problem" Zeus looking for any unhappy faces of the counsel "Very well, welcome back Hestia and Hades" as two thrones rose up in the throne room. One black with skulls, gold and Diamonds and the other made from rich wood with flames dancing around it like the hearth.

Hades gave Percy a grin and walked to his throne. Hestia walked up to Percy and gave him a warm hug. Revealing her love and gratitude for the demigod that always put others first and never abandoning his friends and family.

Hestia looks up to Percy's eye and looks deep into them and while growing to her godly height lays a kiss his forehead ever so slightly and began to walk to her throne.

_Flashback Ends_

Percy's thoughts racing though his head Lady Hestia he would miss her. She had said "If you every feel that all hope is lost, come to the hearth". Ares will be pissed because he didn't get his rematch. Zeus wouldn't care nor would many others. Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite would care. Aphrodite would miss me because of some conquest or something. Athena would miss me because of my connection with her daughter Annabeth. Artemis would only miss the fact that a good man was gone.

Poseidon… Father… I hope he will be able to move on. He will be devastated about this. But how do you move forward when your world is crashing down around you?

He slid out a pen from his pocket and clicked the pen to form into Anaklusmos… Riptide. It was given to him over six years ago from Chiron. The man looked deeply at it recalling an old friend.

Zoë… The greatest hero…

She was at peace when she had fallen saving Artemis from her father's wrath. I look up at the stars looking and finding 'The hunter'. "I miss you too Zoë" the man whispers to the sky. How many friends will there be waiting for me?

He clicked Anaklusmos back into pen form. He then turned the pen over so the point is centered over his heart. "I'll miss you all" whispers to no one as he begins to click the pen, transforming the pen back into the sword and sending him to DOA and Annabeth.

**_Hestia_**

The counsel meeting a few days after our young heroes' reward ceremony seems dull. Something just feels out of place. The new minor gods are here today because of an idea for camp half-blood and camp Jupiter. Jason is asking if the camps would be able to do a exchange program if one summer could be at camp Jupiter and one summer at camp half-blood. My brother Hades looked around the room and leans over to me and whispers "Where is Perseus?"

Zeus looks over to us annoyed at us for interrupting his son. "Is there something more important than my son's idea?"

"Brother Hades was just wondering where Percy is" I replied. A few other Olympians sat up and were now looking around as come out some sort of trance. Just noticing that the now twice hero of Olympus is nowhere to be found.

Everyone looked over at Zeus with a questioning look. "He asked me for some time off to inform the Chase family of the death of their daughter" Zeus replied. "I gave him permission to travel in my domain to go there and return. He should've return earlier today. Artemis, could you go and track him down and inform him of the today's meetings when we are done here?"

"Why must I inform that 'Boy' what is going on in this counsel if he doesn't what to show up if asked to show up?" Artemis snapped back.

"I will go and inform him Zeus" I said not wanting to see an augment start over something stupid. Just then Apollo bolted right up with green eyes blazing and opened his mouth.

**_At twilight the cursed loved hero shall fall_**

**_If not for love to stop it all_**

**_The hero path will be save_**

**_Or the new guardian will be razed_**

**_Blessed by all_**

**_Or all will fall_**

**_A new dawn shall reign_**

**_To guide a family out of pain_**

**_With a goddess' hand_**

**_All will be saved_**

The counsel all stood in total silence.

A/N Well this is first chapter of my first story. Please leave feedback, thanks the good and/or the bad. I still don't know what the paring will be if any; I'm leaning towards Artemis but may go another way, or maybe it will be someone that will hit everyone on the blind side. Opinion poll for pairings please be kind. Also who can decipher the prophecy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**_At twilight the cursed loved hero shall fall"_**

**_Athena_**

"What was that Apollo?" I stood up petrified. Apollo looked back at everyone "Oh crap" was all he said. I looked around again "Where is Perseus?" I said a bit louder fear rising up in me. I looked quickly at Poseidon. He was looking right at me confusion turning to fear in his face.

"We need to find him immediately" shouted Artemis. Everyone turn to her and her face turned to panic after her outburst. I knew she was cursing herself internally for the outburst.

"Where would he go if he was back from the Chase family?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon spoke "I can only think of a few places where he would go, Sally's place, the beach at camp half-blood and… Oh no… he wouldn't…" Poseidon paused for a moment looking right back at me. And we both spoke at once… "The beach at Montauk."

Artemis flashed out leaving anyone looking at her vacant throne.

Everyone turned back to Poseidon with a questioning look on there face.

Poseidon was taken back as Artemis left, leaving everyone with a questioning look. "He was going to propose to Annabeth there, where I fell in love with Sally" Poseidon said, a tear rolling down his face.

**Artemis**

As soon as I heard the place Poseidon and Athena said I knew that was the place. I flashed there not wasting any more time. As I arrived I saw a man standing on the beach, the Son of Poseidon… the twice savior of Olympus, clearly in pain. I watched as the ocean started to turn violent, hurling itself at the beach with pain of the emotions coming from the young man. I saw as the man pulled out a familiar looking pen from his pocket and was staring at it. He then looked up towards the sky. He then turned the pen over so the tip of pen was over his heart. I watched as a tear rolled down his face and he moved his thumb over the switch ready to activate the sword.

The words screaming back at me '**_At twilight the cursed loved hero shall fall'. _**'_No_…' I screamed in my head. As I ran into him, I knocked the pen out of his hands just as it started to turn into sword form in midair, I could feel a pain in my heart yelling 'Not him, Not him' I looked him dead in his eye and yelled at him "What in the Hades are you doing Perseus?" He looked overwhelmingly guilty and he turned his head away from me in shame as another tear slid down his face.

He didn't reply "Talk to me" I spoke to him, panic still in my voice.

Nothing

"Anna…" was all he said before convulsions started to consumed his body before stopping eerily as if he had just died.

"Iris, show me Apollo in the throne room." I pleaded.

"Apollo" I shouted "I found Perseus, I am teleporting him directly to your temple now. Meet me there immediately."

I grabbed Perseus' wrist and teleported us to Apollo's temple's medical wing.

**Poseidon**

When I heard Artemis speaking through the Iris message, she having found my son, I felt my heart sore but then I took a double take, why was the message for Apollo? "What is wrong with Percy?" I asked Apollo. He swiped his hand thru the Iris message and rose from his throne to leave. I stood up, now glaring at him **"What is wrong with my Son!"** Apollo froze, "I don't know yet Uncle, Artemis is teleporting him to my temple for some type of healing. All I know is he's unconscious at the moment. I will report back to the counsel as soon as I can" and flashed out.

"**If someone has hurt my son I will send that person into Tartarus personally**" I yelled.

All the gods in the throne room, were grabbing there thrones trying to stay seated. I felt someone grabbed me with a hug _'He's safe and Apollo will heal any injuries he has'_ Hestia spoke to me, in my mind, in that calming voice she has and I started to calm down. I looked around at what had just happened and I started to feel guilty, "I'm sorry."

**Hestia **

I could feel everyone starting to get on edge. All the gods started to whisper to each other. Slowly whispers turned into shouting. Something was cracking in what was left in our family.

**Apollo**

I had flashed out of the throne room and into my medical wing in my temple just before Arty arrived. "What happened to him little sis?" I asked. "Don't call me little" Artemis's responded while she was laying Percy down on the bed. "What happened, Uncle P is very upset right now" I commented. "He would be a lot worse if I did not move right away" Artemis replied. "Why?" I said. "He was trying to end it, to be with her" I stated. "He wouldn't do that" I countered. "I saw him" responded Artemis. "We need to watch him. If the first line of the prophecy comes to pass we will be in greater danger if he does fall" Artemis said quietly.

"He looks stable for now; can you watch him, I'll go inform the counsel?" I asked. "Yes, Go" replied Artemis "But maybe only the counsel should know what is going on at this point."

"I agree" I said.

I flashed back to the counsel room. Everyone was arguing, but everyone went silence as they all noticed my arrival. "He's ok, but Sis and I think we need to talk about what just happened behind closed doors" I said to Zeus. Zeus looked anoded but agreed.

"Thank you, you can go back to camp. We will inform you of any changes that happen" He said dismissing the minor gods. They all flashed out, still having a confusioned look written on their faces.

As soon as all the minor gods left to go back for camp half blood I started. "Perseus is suffering from an acute form of grief from the loss of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena" I said. "I would say he is in the first stage of grief, a sort of numbness" I added.

"Isn't there something you can do for him" said Poseidon.

"No, it's not like an illness or disease, I can't just snap my fingers and all is well. All we can do is be there for him and help him through it.

"I can help him through it" a cheerful Aphrodite said.

Right before a trident landed in front of her feet.

"No!" shouted a very upset Poseidon.

A short pause in the throne room.

"Please, I will look after him after Apollo is finished, if you don't mind brother" said a sorrowful Hestia turning to Poseidon who nodded in return.

"Thank you, Sister Hestia" Lord Poseidon said.

"I will keep the counsel informed of Perseus's progress" spoke Apollo before flashing back to Artemis and Perseus.

**Hestia **

I stepped down from my throne and walked over to the hearth and gazed into the amber flames. What is happening to Percy? We had failed him; everyone was so full of joy with the victory and awaiting the long peace that we all deserved. But what about the cost. The image showed Artemis and Apollo speaking near a medical bed with Percy on it. 'He looks as if he is already gone' I had thought. Just as I thought it, the hearth dimmed down, the throne room cooled and hollowness started to creep into my heart.

For the second time that night the throne room was in silence.

**Percy**

The darkness is unending, complete and alone. The image of Annabeth repeating again in my head. My Father and I had just finish off another giant while Annabeth and Minerva are fighting another giant right beside us. As I looked over to Annabeth with a 'One down, one more to go Grin'. Time stopped as I saw Minerva being knocked out of the way and a huge spear was then driven through the left side of Annabeth's body. As I saw for the countless time the pain had returned. Pain, so much pain, one cannot move, cannot speak… Nothing as I fall further into the darkness of my living nightmare.

**3rd Person POV**

Three old ladies were sitting on a bench with a frown on their face. A sea green thread was continuously trying to curl around what ever string it was in contact with. Clotho said, "What is going on with this thread?" "How should I know" replied Lachesis. "I was about to cut it and it just started to go nuts, like it has a mind of its own" said Atropo.

A being in the shadow smiled 'He is not yet done… ' his thoughts of the amazing demigod awaiting a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**_If not for love to stop it all"_**

**Thalia**

For two days, I hid from my sisters, for two days I have been in tears and for two days, my true sister was gone. Everyone leaves me… Percy has disappeared to San Francisco. He had told me that he needed to talk to Mr. Chase. Annabeth's parents about Annabeth's role in the quest and how she had died. I could not be with him for this, I do not know if I even could even if… I wanted to. Percy was brave, strong, self-sacrificing and a true friend. He took on the first Great Prophecy when I joined the hunt. He was the light that showed us the way to victory in the second. A bulb can only take so much before it fades and goes out.

Artemis had returned to Olympus for a meeting today. Why so soon after Gaea's fall, I have no idea but I hoped she would return soon.

Phoebe comes to my tent from time to time, bringing me food and water. She knows how I feel because she had grieved like this when Zoë, her sister in all but blood had died. She is my sister, but she is not my family. Not like Percy and Annabeth was. Who will be the next one to leave me?

**Artemis**

I have been sitting here with Percy for twelve hours and he still had not awoken. I looked closely at this 'boy's… no man's' his face seemed to be at peace but I fear for what he is really going thru. 'No' I shouted silently. I will not think of him in anyway, I will not.

Hestia will be arriving here shortly and I must get back to my hunters. Just as a thought it Hestia appeared. She looked terrible; in my three thousand years, I have never seen her look this sad. "Hestia, thank you. I must return to my hunters and Thalia she's not doing very well," I said to Hestia. She just looked at me, nodded and summoned a chair for herself. She sat down and looked at Percy. She looked much like Poseidon did when he visited Percy all sad and forlorn.

I flashed back to my hunters and sister. "Phoebe" I called out. "Yes, my Lady" she replied running up to me. "Where is Thalia?" I asked. "She is in her tent… still," she said sadly. "What happened on Olympus my Lady? Is everything all right? We noticed some tremors last night," she fired off. "Slow down Phoebe, all will be answered shortly. But I must speak to Thalia first" I said trying to deflect her questions to a later date. She nodded and ran off back to the archery practice range and I walked over to my lieutenant's and sister's tent.

**Thalia**

I was lying on my bed when someone entered my tent. "Yes my Lady" I said knowing Lady Artemis was here. "Thalia, look at me, please" she said. I didn't want to look at her. I heard a sigh and felt her sit down on my bed. "Thalia, I need to tell you something" she said in a very sad tone. I jolted up looking at her in panic, this was it, and another friend had left me, as more tears began to flow again down my face. "What happened" I managed to say. "It… it's… Percy" she said and I froze. "There was a new prophecy issued yesterday at the meeting," she said. "It's about Percy again, we think"

"We" I asked. "The Olympian counsel" she clarified.

"What is this…? 'Prophecy', I asked a little concerned about Percy.

"**_At twilight the cursed loved hero shall fall… If not for love to stop it all. The hero path will be save… Or the new guardian will be razed. Blessed by all… Or all will fall. A new dawn shall reign… To guide a family out of pain. With a goddess' hand… All will be saved." _**

She said and I could tell something has all ready happened.

"Why do you think it's about Percy? I asked. Hoping he won't handle a third prophecy if he has to lead us again.

"We're sure it's about him, now," She spoke looking slightly away at the last point. "How" I asked cautiously.

"Percy…" she turned back to me. "He… he tried to end it last night" she said hesitantly. I froze and spoke with all the intelligence I could… "What?"

"Once the prophecy was issued and we determined who it was about we set out to find him as he did not attend the counsel meeting," she said. "I found him on the beaches of Montauk getting ready to impale himself with Anaklusmos," she explained.

"Take me to him," I said pleadingly. "Thalia, it will do no good he was unconscious when I left him this morning" she responded. "I don't care, take me to that kelp head," I cried out. "Very well, take my hand" she said and I did. As soon as I closed my eyes and we flashed out to Apollo's temple.

**Percy**

'How many times do I have to see her die' I cried out to anyone and no one. I looked upon the face of Annabeth, just lying there on the ground. I could not move to her or anywhere as if Kronos had frozen me in that time and place.

"**_The time is coming for you to return," _**a booming voice spoke to me. "What?" I asked. **_"You will be sent back to those who care for you but just before you go I will give you this," _**the voice said. Before a blinding light shot out from everywhere and nowhere and hit me with what felt like Zeus's Master Bolt.

**Thalia**

Artemis and I arrived into what appeared to be Apollo's temple. There in front of me was Lady Hestia sitting in a chair and Percy lying unconsciously on a medical bed. I turned to Artemis and asked, "What's wrong with him?" I turned back to Percy and I noticed Lady Hestia did not look away from Percy at all. I had just noticed a tear rolling down Lady Hestia's cheek. I felt cold for some reason I could not fathom. It was always nice and warm here on Olympus, why was it not. I looked back at Lady Hestia for my answer. The 'Hearth' was what kept Olympus warm, with Hestia so sad the hearth had cooled down.

I turned back to Lady Artemis with worried look on my face. "He fell unconsciously just after I stopped Anaklusmos from stabbing him. He only thing he said was 'Anna'," she said softly.

I turned back to Percy; my heart was aching. I did not see it; I did not even notice his pain, and my anger for everything was getting the better of me "Get up Kelp head" I said… nothing. "Get up Seaweed Brain" I yelled at him… nothing. "Get the Hades up you Kelp for brains" I screamed as a swung a lightning fill smack across his face. Moreover, at that moment I felt 'True Fear' as Percy sat straight up eyes glowing with a bright white light and a scream of a thousand deaths before he lay back down on the bed, his eyes returning to the sea green color it use to be.

"Thalia? Percy said.

"Yes, you idiot! Yes, it's me Thalia, what the Hades where you thinking of leaving me!" I shouted at the idiot, a tear rolling down my face. He could not leave me. I will not allow him too.

"Thalia… I'm… I'm so, so sorry," he said as he reach up and wipe the tear from my cheek. I was confused for a moment before launching myself onto him into a hug with more tears coming down my face his words of "its ok Thalia, it will be ok" in my ear, Percy's hand rubbing my back for comfort. I broke down on him more comfortable than I have been in years. I did not even register the air temperature was rising back to normal temperature.

**Hestia**

It seemed as if I had just sat down to look after Percy when I had felt Artemis flash back with someone. When I noticed, Thalia said, "What's wrong with him?" Another family member was hurting and I could feel a tear slide down my face. 'Family… family' there was something about that but before I could continue with that line of thinking I noticed Thalia was getting upset. A faint smell of ozone was in the air. I looked at Artemis and we both silently agreed to move away from Thalia. She started yelling at him and before I knew it she went up to him and slapped him right across the face. I would have winced if it was not the glowing white eye and death scream coming from Percy the moment Thalia smacked him.

Before Artemis and could move forward Percy fell back down on the bed, clearly awake and a thought ran straight thru my heart and hearth '**_If not for love to stop it all'_**. In addition, a future passed through my mind. Percy would eventually fall in love with Thalia and together they would heal this family, bring forth a new dawn, and reign. Hope was coursing through me, hope for the future, and hope for our family and yes, a hope for love in which so much had been taken from these two demigods.

**Aphrodite**

I felt someone new come into my domain. Now it's never something that screams out 'hey look at me' but a whisper. And then the room felt very warm as the hearth started to blaze brighter in the throne room. At first, I thought it was Hestia because I could feel something from her towards that dreamboat demigod Percy Jackson… Ahhh.

Twice savior of Olympus… What a Man. I want him so badly… wait, what 'was' I thinking about… Oh, right my feelings. No, Hestia's feelings, but no, this new feeling was coming from the hunt. Could it be Artemis finally?

Everyone in the thrown room looked on as the hearth started to come back to life and giving them all a little bit of hope, things were going to get better. Even Hera and Zeus stop arguing for a short period to gaze upon the hearth.

**Hestia**

I walked up to Percy and Thalia on the bed and gave a settle cough; they both separated rather quickly, and both looked away from each other in embarrassment. I looked over at Artemis and found she was not to happy with what just happened. "Artemis," I asked "Could you summon Apollo here to get Percy checked out and cleared please? Thank you."

It did two things I wanted. First, it snapped Artemis out of her thinking, Percy would look rather nice as a Jackalope being chased by a dozen hungry wolves and secondly, Percy could come back to my palace to start his rehab.

As Apollo flashed into the room, he quickly moved over to Percy. Giving him a quick look up and down he pronounced he was clear to go but that he would like him to stay with someone for a short time. Turning to me with a wink and a queue, I spoke up "Percy, if you would like would you stay with me for a short period, I could use some help, if you wouldn't mind, please… I drew out the please a bit, I knew he would help someone in need and this made it a more of a he was looking out for me and not I looking over him.

"Sure, I'll help you Lady Hestia," Percy replied some what awkwardly. "Thank you Percy" as said as I walked up to him and held out my hand. But before he took my hand he looked over to Thalia and said "Thanks… pinecone face" before grabbing my hand firmly and I knew it was time to leave before a lightning bolt came down on the metal medical bed and we flashed out to my palace.

**Percy**

I knew there will be Hades to pay next time meet but there was awkwardness between Thalia and me since she leaped into my bed. Then that cough from Hestia waking us out of it. So, I had to break it by calling her by one of her nicknames.

We arrived at Hestia's front door to her palace and a basket of fruits and vegetables were lying in a basket by the door. "What is that my lady," I asked somewhat confused. "Oh that" Hestia replied. "That is from Hera's garden. She grows many things there. Sometimes she sends me things to cook up." Just then another basket appeared this one with a note on it. "And this one is from Demeter. I think the note is for you Percy. Could you grab that one and bring it in for me?" she said. "For me? I asked. The basket looked to have some multi grain breads and oats inside. I picked out the note and read, good thing it was in Greek.

"_Percy, this is for you. Grains are good for you to get well so eat up."_

_P.S… "Or else!"_

_Aunty D_

"Wow, you can just feel the love" I said rather sarcastically.

"Well, maybe you can't 'feel' the love but perhaps you can taste the love. Let's go make some lunch ok?" she replied back. "Sure," I said.

As we grabbed the baskets and walked into her palace, I could feel like I was home. We walked thru a grand entry room through a short hallway and into a kitchen even those cooks on TV would drool over. All the modern cooking mixed perfectly with an old world cooking hearth that snapped to life as we entered this room. "Just put the basket down over there on the counter, please… Thank you," she said. I went to put the basket down and started to pull out the different whole grain breads and bowls of rolled oats onto the counter.

She put her basket down and turned to me and asked "So what would you like to eat Percy?" "I don't know I like pizza and barbequed ribs and stuff." I said. "Well we could, but it lunch time. How about a soup and sandwich?" she countered. "Sure" I replied. And she started pulling out a few pots and pans and placing them on the stove. "Um, couldn't you… you know just summon it?" I asked kinda sheepishly. I could but what's the point in summon the food if you don't even know what is in the food," she said. And she had a point. "Besides do you have to be somewhere else?" she asked and I had reply with a "No."

**Hestia**

Having Percy help cook to food was all part of my plan. He would learn what would go into the foods and how to cook them so, as the prophecy stated, I would be giving him my blessing and he would know how to use it properly.

**Time skip a few months**

Hera and Demeter continued to bring us baskets of food with much thanks from Percy. He was getting very good at cooking and often Poseidon, Hera and Demeter would stop by to try some of his 'creations' like his barbeque chicken pizza on whole grain pizza dough. Hera had definitely changed. Percy would talk to her about life being a demigod and Hera would vent about Zeus many relapse moments of infidelity. Sometime Percy would leave to walk over to Hera's palace and her garden to collect the baskets of fruits and vegetables.

Percy would also talk to Thalia here and there but wouldn't discuss anything other that their training and what monsters they fought. I kinda felt sad for them but you never know what the fates may bring.

"Percy" I called out. "Yes, I'm here, Lady Hestia," He replied. "Well you have definitely improved your cooking and I feel it is now time for you receive a gift for you hard work you have done these past few months," I said with a smile. "Thank you Lady Hestia but your smile is all the thanks I need," he replied. "Well anyways, I Hestia offer you my blessing, will you please accept my gift to you?" I asked. He froze "Ah… Ah… Um sure…" he stuttered out. "Sure?" I asked. "Yes, Lady Hestia I would be honored" he said with a bit more conviction. "Good as I hit him with a blast of fire. For a short period nothing happened, and then something happened. Percy's eye's glowed bright white and his body just burst into flames for a few seconds. I just stood there in shock before the flames went out, his glowing eye's returned to his normal color with a little bit of red flames dancing in them. And he then just collapsed onto the scorched floor looking as he had just died, again.

A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update. Work is really busy this time of the year and I do need to have some time go flying once in a while. Plus organizing the next 4 or 5 chapters with no parings is kinda hard. I had only one for Thalia and two for Artemis. Please leave a review, it's the only way to show me you are interested and what parings you would like in you fan fiction, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"A new path"**

**Percy**

I awoke back in Apollo's temp with a splitting headache with recollection of how I got here. "Ahh, what hit me, the bullet train? I said slightly weakly. "Percy" I heard from several voices at once. "We're not sure what happened," Hestia said.

"How do you feel" Apollo said walking around the bed and grabbing my wrist with one hand and placing the other on my forehead. "I guess I'm fine but you're the doc, doc," I commented.

"Other than a slight shift in you energy, you seem fine" Apollo said with a slight grin on his face. "What do you mean Apollo?" asked my dad. "His power had increased and shifted from Hestia's blessing, but there's something else. I can't get a hold of it because it's constantly changing as so as I get a hold of it, Apollo said a bit frustrated. "Is there any danger?" I heard Hera comment with a little concern in her voice.

"No… It doesn't seem to be a threat at this point, unless it is triggered from a hostel act," said Apollo. "Ok… So nobody kill me ok, I commented with a grin on my face and everyone broke off laughing. "When are not ever in danger," my father replied grinning back at me. "Well I haven't been attacked in the last few months, I commented. "You idiot, you've been hiding up here on Olympus for the past few months, I heard a laughing Hestia.

"So Apollo, can he leave to come back home? Hestia asked turning to him.

"I don't see why not. Percy if you feel any changes, I want you to come back hear, Ok…" said Apollo in his 'I'm the doctor voice'.

"Sure thing," I replied before trying to slide off the bed onto my feet, Tried and failed. Luckily Hera was there to catch me.

"You ok," Hera said. "I'm fine, I just felt a little weak. How long have I been here, my leg fell asleep" I said rubbing my right leg slightly. All I heard was silence, "Apollo?"

"A few days" Hestia said a bit worried. It took me a minute to processes that. "Ok…, well Hestia shall we?" I asked turning to Hestia.

"Umm, Percy… Hera and I were talking and she would like for you to stay with her and help out more in her garden,

"Percy… could you help me with the garden? Hera asked kindly. "Could I still stay at Lady Hestia place still…?" I asked a bit curiously. I really did not want to stay with Zeus unless I had to.

Hera gave a sly smirked "No, I will not force you to stay with my husband if you do not wish to."

"Thank you my Lady," I said.

I turned to Hestia "Do you think we could have a big dinner tonight, you know Dad, Hera, Artemis and Apollo. All of you helped me out these past few weeks and I would like to cook you all dinner, if I may. I would also like it if Demeter and maybe Hades and Persephone could join us as well?"

"Son my brother will be very upset if we do not include in as well" my father said.

"Ok, he can come but not his hero reject of a son, I shutter how some people" I glanced and Hera and thinking of Artemis, "may react to him. Hera gave me a truly bright smile and in my mind heard the word 'Thank you young hero' and I smiled also.

**Time skip**

I contacted Demeter, Hades and Persephone to invite them to dinner. I also asked Demeter for some specific breads hoping my plans would go smoothly and everyone would leave happier than they were. I did have one rule no fighting, yeah if they couldn't conduct an Olympic meet without a fight or argument, I would need a miracle tonight.

As I was gathering the foods I would need from Hera's garden I ran into Zeus and had ask him to dinner as well, Hera had informed him when she left and said he would attend. I would make a collection of foods that Hestia and I had cooked including some of my 'special recipes I had been working on AKA my barbeque chicken pizza.

I liked the idea of helping out Hera in this amazing garden. Hera would always say I should see Persephone's garden in the underworld but a garden down there just seem to be that appealing.

Cooking nearly everything took a lot of time and with Hestia assistence we had everything ready in time. Gods… I love her she would be like… 'The Best Mom' anyone could have. And in a way I felt like a son to her sometimes as well.

Persephone showed up with the most perfect flower arrangement I have ever seen and had placed it in the center of the dinning table for all to see. Slowly we brought out all the food a nice Rib Eye Roast, all the fixing as well as my special pizza.

**Time skip**

Surprisingly everything went well, not great, but better than I had hoped. I noticed Zeus was not in as good of mood as he should have been but oh well. Artemis did not show up and I was looking forward to speaking with her. I'll have to stop by and talk to her and Thalia. I haven't seen her or Thalia sense that time in Apollo's temple. Something is going on and it seems I'm being left out of the loop in a few things.

**Hestia**

Through the dinner Percy continued to look over at the chair where Artemis was suppose to be. I could tell if he was looking for Artemis or thinking of Thalia. Zeus looked a little down which if I know my brother there is some type of trouble with another one of his demigods children.

I was very happy to have my sisters and brothers over for a 'family' dinner and not one wall was blown up or even a shouting match. Percy maybe could make the impossible, possible.

As everyone started to leave Percy and I thanked each one for coming and told Hera he would be over to help in the morning. Percy got a big hug from Poseidon and a promise to stop as soon as he could.

**Percy - the next morning **

"Percy" I heard Hestia called me. "Yes, Lady Hestia" I replied. "Today, I would like to try and teleport over to Hera's palace and before you ask. You need to practice flashing sooner or later.

"Yes Lady Hestia but how" I replied curiously.

"First, you need to know where and or who you want to be with. Two, once you sense your target feel the flames engulf you and feel yourself at your target location, ok" Hestia said.

"Ok, I'll try," I responded. And I felt my target. I feel my body getting hotter but it didn't burn me. I felt a small tug in my gut as the power teleported me to my target and that was the good new. The bad news, it was Zeus's and Hera's Bathroom.

As my body came to a stop and I realized where I was. As I started too passed out from the lack of energy I thought 'Wow this is a really nice room and then heard a scream, just before I hit the floor unconscious.

**Hera**

I had known Hestia was going to have Percy begin his flash training today but to have him flash into my bathroom was something else. As I let out a very girlish scream, I heard thud of a body hit the floor. I quickly flashed my clothes on and iris message Hestia to help me with Percy's body.

She flashed in and we put Percy on the couch to wake up.

I pulled Hestia into an adjoining room. "Hestia, what did you tell him to look for as a focus point?" I fired at her a little red faced.

"I told him to feel where and or who he wanted to be with" she replied with a grin on her face.

"What are smiling at Hestia, I could have killed him," I commented slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, you could have but your face is just so priceless" She burst out laughing and I couldn't help it as I started as well.

"Just think what will Percy will say when I tell him what he did" Hestia commented and I froze.

"You will not tell him anything that just happened," I said sternly.

"Ok, ok, let's just see what he says before we do anything," Hestia replied.

Time skip

**Percy**

As I woke, I thought 'I really needed to practice and get stronger if teleporting will drain me this much.' I wondered if I had made it to where I wanted to go or not, when I hear my name. "Percy" a woman said, "Percy are feeling ok?" "The voice was very kind and I thought it was my mom, "Mom?" I replied sluggishly before I could stop myself. A pair chuckles came from around me and I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of warm brown eyes and a pair of warm sunset orange ones staring back at me. Before I knew it, I sat up in panic, which produced some more chuckles from the Goddesses. "Lady Hera", I gulped "Lady Hestia… Ah what happened?"

Hestia could not stop laughing and fell off her chair and started to roll around but Hera face turned crimson. I had missed something and I felt my face turn red as well.

"Well Percy, here have some Ambrosia and Nectar then meet me in my greenhouse, ok?" Hera spoke and I nodded to her.

Time skip

Aunty Hestia helped me with the godly food and in less than an hour, I was walk to Lady Hera greenhouse. I entered the greenhouse and cautiously walked up to Lady Hera.

"Lady Hera… I-I'm sorry for flashing into you home without your per…," I was saying before being cut off. "It's ok Percy; let us move on with today's plantings, shall we? Lady Hera said.

For the next few hours, Hera and I planted new seedling, talking about how each of plants will grow and what to expect from them in the next few days. I found that at the start of the plant, much care is needed, but later little to no care was needed. Much like life, we all need help growing and learning but as we age, we move forward on our lives and later take over the teaching and caring for the next generation, as they grow and are taken care of.

Time skip (few months later)

Hera and I work always in the garden in the mornings and around the house after lunch. Hestia, Hermes and Apollo would stop by for lunch here and there but Hermes and Apollo would not stay very long due to their duties. During these visit, I would work on summoning food, mostly takeout. Apollo favored car friendly foods and Hermes liked foods that would carry him through the day.

Many days I had work late I would see Zeus come home, what he did all day I did not want to know, but I could see was getting tired and frustrated at something. Hera also notice Zeus's mood and we talked about what was going on with him.

One day Zeus came up to us. He was upset and I could feel the ozone thicken as he approached us. "Hera, Percy… I need your help and forgiveness." "You did it, Again!" Hera yelled and I flinched but moved up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She calmed down as I used Hestia blessing to avoid her going nuclear.

"Lord Zeus, how can I help you? I said.

Zeus looked down, ashamed at what he did but looked up with a steely determination. "I need to rescue my… my daughter, s-she's in trouble. Please Percy, go save her. Get her to Artemis she'll take her into the hunt. She… she will not want to go to Camp Half-blood after what has happened," Zeus said pain etched in his voice.

"What has happened, Lord Zeus" I asked.

"Her mother died in a 'drunk driving' accident with her stepdad and now she's with the stepdad's brother and unlike my brother he is not a good person. Please save her, wreak vengeance on him, send him to your uncles" Zeus voice rising with each statement. He walked up to me and I won't lie, he scared the crap out of me, oh yah, I'm definitely changing after this encounter. He placed his hand on me "I, Zeus, King of the Gods, give you my blessing. I charge you, wreak vengeance for me, save my daughter and escort her to the safety of the hunt.

**3rd person's POV**

Percy's eyes glowed bright white, the air thickened with ozone. Percy rose a few feet off the ground, lifted by a huge air current, and then a massive Lightning bolt struck Percy with the force of 5 Master Bolts at once. As the air cleared Percy was kneeling before Zeus and Hera, His eyes still lit bright white.

Percy spoke "I will save her, protect her and deliver her"

Hera and Zeus were now the ones who were scared because the voice coming from Percy was his but was spoken as if thousand voices spoke at the same time, layered over one another.

As soon as Percy spoke his eyes dimmed as his energy faded and unconsciousness took control over the young demigod's body.

**Hera**

"What did you do" I shouted at my idiot husband. "I-I didn't think…," Zeus stuttered before getting cut off. "Right, you didn't think, you-you never think… get your son here now! I shrieked.

Just then, Hestia arrived looked at Percy before grabbing his wrist and flashed to Apollo's temple. I followed Percy and Hestia to Apollo's temple.

Time skip

**3rd person's POV**

"What happened to him Apollo" Hestia said a concern in her voice. Nearly every Olympian was crammed into the waiting room in Apollo's temples medical wing. "He became too unstable with the power father gave him. His power side over ruled his human side and took over but Percy power has was weak and could not stay active for long," Apollo said. "I don't get it, He's was fine with my blessing why now," Hestia asked.

"Lady Hestia, your blessing is a balance blessing. You can hurt as well as heal; His sea powers are carefree but can be quite violent at times. Zeus's blessing is all violent. Yes, he could be a gentle breeze but winds can be quite powerful and dangerous, lightning is all violent and very damaging as well as deadly. You see he is not balanced," Apollo instructed.

"But if the prophecy states he will be blessed by all then how will he survive," Hera said a single tear rolling down her face.

"He needs balance, he needs a peaceful blessing," Apollo stated. Hera nodded and walked over to Percy's bed and placed her hand over his heart. "I, Hera, Goddesses of Marriage, Women and Birth, here by bless you, my new champion, with my power. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

**Percy**

As I felt myself starting to wake I could hear several voices in my head as if I was at a party with everyone talking and only I was listening. Gods I'm going to have a headache soon. As I woke and I gave a sound of pain as I raised my hand to my head and sat up, only to be hit back down with a godly sized hug. _'Oh thank you, Oh thank you'_ I heard in my head. I also heard _'Finally, he's up'_ and _'good he's up, now Poseidon, Hestia and Hera won't kill me and he can go save my daughter now'_

"What happened" I said. Five different voices were heard but all saying _'Idiot Zeus fault'_, "Hold on one at a time please," I stated only to get a verbal and mental word in reply "What?"

A/N Hope you all like the direction the story is going. Thanks to everyone who sent me review. I'm thinking I'll try to keep the chapters near this length. To long and nobody reads it to short and it over to quickly.

A couple shot outs

To: vPxForerunnerx congratulations in overtaking Everlasting Promises which is also a great Pertemis story by Starblade176.

To: Anaklusmos14 for moving forward with Timeless Warrior great story well detailed

And lastly many of you are looking for Pertemis story theme, we'll see how the story goes. I'm hopping to have Percy move to the hunt in the next two chapters. 'Most'*cough* 'Phoebe' Hunters will not like it and there will be a conflict or two. I don't like the idea of Percy being a slave and/or punching bag for the hunt.

Again please review the good and/or the bad.

P.S an old character will be coning into the story in the next 2-3 chapters so be prepared.

Again Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rescue Mission**

**Percy**

For the life of me I couldn't understand why I was hearing everyone voice in my head. Then it came to me just as I felt my energy escaping rather quickly and if I couldn't stop it I would pass out again and I really needed to recue Zeus's daughter and get her to the hunt as fast as possible.

I closed my eyes and felt a calm wash over my mind and the voices quitted in my head. I opened my eyes to see many of the gods and goddesses in shock disbelief at my control over this new power.

"Percy, are you ok?" asked a worried goddess of the hearth.

I breathed in and out once and before replying "Yes, my lady I'm alright. A bit tired but alright."

Apollo walked up and laid his hand on my head felling for a temperature or something. I stared into his blue eyes and he stared back before his turned a greenish color for reverting back as if he was getting a prophecy like Rachael does.

"Percy, I can tell you this. You will need my blessing before you rescue my niece so here it goes." Apollo said before saying "I Lord Apollo God of Light and the sun, Truth, Prophecy, healing, Plagues, Music and Poetry offer you my blessing"

I nodded with a bit of fear as I did not want to pass out again.

And before I could protest I could feel a warm glow surround me and flow thru me. I could feel a new strength wash over my body, revitalizing me and much, much more than I could ever describe. Suddenly I knew where I had to go and flashed out to rescue the tortured demigod, leaving all the gods in a confused state.

I appeared in what looked like a great city slowly dying by fires, corrupt people and the failings of society. Many homes lay abandoned or partially burned down. Vacant lots where trash spread along the ground, I felt a pain for the families broken and forced to live in such a place because they are unable to move or maintain the neighborhood. As I looked around I saw a group of teens were striding up the road all with Detroit Lion Jerseys on and a blue and black baseball cap on turned backwards and off to one side. I could see an aurora of darkness emanating from them. This group was dangerous and evil.

I quickly moved into the shadow of a building to hide. I have no fear of monsters but I was pretty sure mortal bullet would sting like a bastard if I was hit with one. As the group of mortals moved passed me, I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and concentrated on the Zeus's daughter and felt a tug in the direction the group was heading. I wished Hades would have blessed me at this point. Hiding in shadow would have made this a lot more easily for sure.

After about fifth houses the group passed, they started to split off in different direction. This was bad they were moving in on a house very run down and where unfortunately the pull was leading me to. A few members started pulling out handguns and knives.

"Crap" I whispered too softly for anyone to hear. I had to think how to stop five guys with guns and knives. _Sword_ no, I tried and failed in Los Angeles with that one. Ether I used my powers or disarm one of them and take their weapon, perhaps a bit of both? I focused on Hera's power reading their plan and I moving into position to counter them. As I slowly crept up behind one who was watching the back door, I moved, focusing on Zeus' gift of electricity moving it down my body to my hand and ever so slightly tapped the punk at the base of the head, rendering him forever safe.

Taking the gun he dropped, I used the power of the hearth to super heat the barrel to warp it to a state no one could fire it. I then picked up the small switchblade and moved over the last guy in the backyard. As I came up behind him, I wrapped my left hand over his mouth before lighting it on fire burning his face before sticking the blade in his back piercing his heart giving him the 'E' ticket to DOA. 'Damn rapist and murderers of the young and defenseless.'

Now that left three, two more lackeys and the boss, who was seemed to think, he was going to get paid for this job by the demigod's uncle no less. Oh yes, he '_will_' get paid for this job alright, I growled to myself. I moved with silence into the house via the back door, strangely the pull was now just above me as I entered the house, maybe in a bedroom? I stretched out my senses to detect two people upstairs and the three out front. I moved to the front door and while holding the door handle, I lit my hand on fire again heating the handle so anyone who grabs the handle will burn his hand. Just as I was set one of the thugs grabbed the handle and yelled, I quickly opened the door and using Apollo's gift sent a burst of light into face of both thugs. And to my luck, the blinded thug stupidly pulled away and fired his gun… right into the face of the other thug with the burnt hand, sending him to DOA.

In shock the idiot thug turned and ran off the porch and into to street. Percy felt a tug in his gut and a very large lightning bolt hit him burning his flesh to charcoal like state. The look on the boss was funny, he just stood there water or should I say some form of liquid was forming right below him. His plans were gone as was his mind. As Percy looked into his mind Percy found the boss was the most vial person he have ever met 'Murder, Drugs, Rape, Theft, Arson, etc'… his death must be made painful.

My eyes burned and I focused on the man's blood, controlling the direction of it. I moved the blood to rupture in his stomach, the lungs, the eyes, ears, skin and nose. Blood pored from every orphic of his body. As I looked into his bloody eyes a rage filled me and I clenched fist and his heart exploded in his chest and the only notice was a slight but quick expansion in his chest before dropping to the ground dead.

I turned and sprinted up the stairs and kick the door into the room catching the uncle in the face and sending to the floor. While the uncle was dazed I inspected the room and found the demigod very scared and cowering in the corner. "Don't worry young one I was sent by your father to get you out of here." I said to the girl. She replied with a weak "Duck!" I quickly duck just in time to have a bat whistle just over my head. I turned and ran at the man and pushing both him and myself out the back window and falling to the ground. The man got up, I had no idea what he was thinking but he grabbed the gun on the ground and pointed it right at me. "Karma" I whispered. As the man pulled the trigger the gun exploded along with most of his hand. A grin appeared on my face as I swiftly moved up and stabbed the man under his chin, the blade penetrating into his brain. The man twitched once before falling, dead the blade still imbedded in him.

I quickly move back into the house picking up the gun and putting it the back of my jeans. I quickly race back up to the bedroom. I moved into the room slowly, the girl was still afraid but the danger had passed.

"Are you ok?" I asked using the power of the hearth to reinforce the statement putting a calm feeling into the demigod.

"No… M-My uncle… He cut me, He was going to…" she didn't continue tears rolling down her face.

"Hold on, I can heal you if you let me" I said.

She nodded and I moved over to her putting my hands on her forehead and shoulder. Both hands started to glow with the healing power of Hestia and Apollo. In a short time she was completely healed. I pulled a chunk of Ambrosia out and handed it to her. "Eat, it will ease the pain and help you heal." I said in a very doctor like voice. She grabbed the chunk and ate it in one bite.

I looked her over a found she had been nearly starved to death. Bones could be seen under her skin. I lifted her up and she felt very light. She could barely stand. "I will take you to one your other sisters, together we will get you better ok, I swear." I said. She nodded in acceptance. "Ok, I will be using a gift of mine so please, don't be afraid" She gripped my hand with what seemed to be all her strength and I teleported my cousin to the Hunt.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

All the gods flashed to the throne room after Percy had left Apollo's temple.

Zeus shot a bolt in the sky and all other Olympians flashed into the throne room.

"Hermes, Son, send for Lady Iris" Zeus said. "Hephaestus, prepare your TV camera for recording"

"Father, what are you planning." asked Artemis.

Zeus gave a grin "Percy is going to rescue my daughter and send her to you, dearest Artemis"

"And why would we want to see this" asked the Sea God.

"Brother, aren't you wondering how powerful your son is with nearly half this council's power behind him?" asked Zeus.

The entire Olympian counsel was now interested.

Hermes appeared with Lady Iris in the middle of the throne room and walked back and sat his throne.

"My Lord, how my serve thee today?" Lady Iris asked.

"Lady Iris, we require a one way screen to view Percy Jackson as he deals with rescuing my daughter and the punishment he will deliver" Zeus said with a glint in his eyes.

The Rainbow Goddess waved her hand a screen appeared showing Percy following a group of thugs down a street in a run down neighborhood.

"Males… disgusting, vial males" Artemis growled.

"You know he's getting pretty good at concealment" Hermes commented with a grin.

When the group broke off and Percy followed the two to the back Athena grinned "Divide and conquer, smart very smart."

Ares was on the edge of his seat whispering "Fight, fight, fight."

Zeus smiled at Percy using his gift to kill the first mortal.

"Brother, why are you grinning?" asked Poseidon.

"He used my gift with such control, its amazing" Zeus replied with an even wider grin.

New interest was now being treated towards the demigod. None of their children could master their own abilities in a day or two. Percy had started to use their blessings and without any training or practice.

When the two were killed at the front door the War God snickered "I knew that kid was just lucky."

"Wow, Percy shot a flare from his hand." Apollo gasped.

"Why, what was that about?" Athena asked.

"Because none of my children can do that, what he just did was far beyond what any of my children can do" Apollo said looking a little bit taken a back.

"The pig is getting away!" Artemis shouted.

"No, He is NOT!" Zeus shouted. The gods and goddesses look on with amazement as Percy summoned a huge lightning bolt striking and killing the fleeing mortal.

"Holy Hades" Ares yelled and Zeus paled. Jason has never summon a bolt that large before.

Hades grinned, yes, another mortal for the fields.

At the last mortal death, many of the Olympian turn to Poseidon with a questioning and very pale look on their faces.

"What just happened?" asked Athena.

"I-I'm not sure" the Sea God replied. "It would seem that Percy had developed a new ability."

"I like it" the Lord of the Dead proclaimed.

Zeus leaned forward as Percy confronted the uncle. He only wished he could be the one to kill this mortal.

"No" cried Artemis as the image showed Percy jumping thru the second floor window with the uncle.

"What!" Hera asked.

"They could have hurt the maiden" Artemis lied. She knew Percy would never let a maiden get hurt, that he would sacrifice himself before allowing that to happen.

All the gods and goddesses laughed at the mortal after the mortal blew his own hand off. It was plain as day the gun couldn't be fired but the idiot was a coward and tried to kill Percy with a gun.

"Artemis, you should get to your hunters. Percy will be teleporting the girl to the hunt soon and she will need your help" said Hestia.

Artemis nodded and flashed out of the throne room.

Percy came back into the second floor room, healed the girl then they both teleported out of the house but as he flashed out, the flames ignited the bed sheets and began to burn the house down.

"Thank you Lady Iris for your help in this matter, please if there is anything we can do, please do not hesitate to asking us" said the Queen of Olympus.

Hephaestus grinned he had got the recording done perfectly and from multiple angles too. The Percy Jackson chronicles always got the most views on Hephaestus TV.

Hephaestus flashed out of the throne room to get footage of Percy onto the network.

All the other gods flashed out of the throne room leaving Hestia to tend the fire alone.

**Percy**

We appeared in a clearing in the woods, the Lady Artemis standing before us. The daughter of Zeus in my arms was very weak. She didn't even have the strength hold herself up. That prick has only begun to suffer; "I swear I will have Nico give that _bastard_ I fine tour of the fields of punishment" Percy whispered to the girl.

"Lady Artemis, we need your help, please" I asked pleadingly.

Artemis nodded and helped the girl and me to the hunters' medical tent.

A hunter helped the girl on to the cot and inserted an I.V. drip into her arm.

I thought I would be able to go without a problem but my luck wasn't with me anymore a guess.

"My lady, why is that '_boy'_ still here?" she asked and in a very pompous manure.

"Atlanta, the _boy_ rescued this girl and brought her to our hunt for healing and recruitment.

The hunter huffed and turned her attention to the girl mumbling stuff like _idiot males_ and _attention seeking pigs_.

As soon as I felt the girl would be ok I slipped out of the tent and waited to speak with Artemis and maybe see a lieutenant of the hunt.

I didn't have to what too long before I heard a "Percy!" I turned to see Thalia but I had to take a double take. Thalia's look was different. The thing was her hair was a bit longer, like a bit more than shoulder length. I never would have thought about it but it had made a difference. She looked… _hot_!

"Thals, w-what happened to your hair? I said, wincing at myself, '_stupid seaweed brain_'. It came out all wrong and I didn't get a chance to correct myself before I saw a look of genuine hurt on Thalia's face.

"I'm Sor…" I tried to say before a lightning bolt struck me.

The bolt knocked me to the ground but the strange is I didn't feel the pain. In stead, I felt like I had just drunk three shots of double espresso and tall glass of nectar.

I rose to all fours panting due to the energy racing throughout my body. I focus like Hestia said calmed myself and stored the energy for use at a later time.

"Sorry Thals, you just surprised me. When did you start growing the hair out? I didn't even now you could" I said, rising to my feet.

"Oh…" Thalia said apologetically. "Lady Artemis lets us grow our hair and nails when we want. We just don't age, seaweed brain" Thalia replied. "Why are you here?"

"I rescued a sister of yours and she needed healing" I said throwing a thumb over my shoulder at the medical tent. "And when I mean sister I do mean _Daughter of Zeus_." At that Thalia's eyes widened and stormed off to the med tent.

As I watch Thalia go I sensed another hunter approach me from behind. I turned just in time to stop my head from getting cold clocked as an enraged Phoebe had just swinging her fist with all her strength at me. I dodged and rolled out of her attack.

"What do you want Phoebe?" I demanded.

"Why are you here, _boy_?" snarled Phoebe.

"I dropped off Thalia's new sister for healing and Artemis consideration Phoebe" I replied.

"Well she here now, _boy_, you can leave before you cause another hunters to die!" she shouted.

"Fine but I will say goodbye to Artemis and Thalia first" I said before my danger sense went crazy and I leapt to one side and before I thought, I shot my fist out at the two hunters, who just shot two arrow at me, a blaze of fire shot out of my fist and not like a fire ball or something, more like a super huge blow torch streaming out 20 or 30 yards. I instantly stop, luckily the hunters dodged the blast but now the entire hunter was running out to mount a counterattack. Artemis flashed in between me and the hunters who all had their bows out and notched aimed at me.

"My lady that boy attack my sisters!" Phoebe lied.

"What! You attacked me first!" I shouted. "Then your lackeys shot at me. Lady Artemis, I only reacted out of instinct and stop after I realized the situation."

Artemis glowered at me then at the area before turning on Phoebe "One month extra duty for you Phoebe, you do not attack someone without being provoked."

Phoebe gave me a death glare before stomping off into the woods.

"Lady Artemis, may we just forget about this, I mean, no one got hurt and I don't think they will try again?" I asked not wanting Phoebe to get more pissed off at me.

Artemis thought for a minute before nodding "I will reduce her punishment this time."

"Thank Lady Artemis" I said and bowed before going over to Thalia.

"What do you want Seaweed Brain" Thalia said.

"Oh, nothing much Pinecone Face" I replied with a grin. "Just wondering what you've been up too lately?"

"Well we eat, we train and we sleep. Then we move to a new spot and repeat" she said a bit sadly. "Sometimes a group of stupid monsters try and attack us but most of the time they are easy to put down or they scatter and run away."

"_Most_ of the time?" I asked. I could help but wonder why it was mostly.

"_Yah_, a few times they out numbered us or they out maneuvered us and a few of my sisters got hurt, I mean we train but mostly it on the archery range. The girls don't like working on their close combat skills, preferring their gifted skills instead" she said a bit of resentment in her voice. "The thing is there really isn't anyone here really qualified to…" she trailed off. "Percy! You could train us" she said energetically.

"No way Thals" I replied. "No hunter will want to be trained by me"

"I would" she said softly. "Percy, you're without a doubt the best swordsman at either Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter. You would be a great teacher. Sure some might not like it but the ones that will listen will be better for it. I know I would like it if you trained with me" she said a bit up beat before blushing a bit.

"We'll ask Artemis, If she is ok with it than we can proceed with it, but if she doesn't… I'll just stop by more often and give you a sparring session anyways, alright?" I stated.

"Deal" Thalia said a slight pink showing in her face.

**Time skip**

Now looking back I really did not what to be standing here one bit. I was looking at my opponent and I felt a bit uncomfortable at this upcoming match. Sure I beat Ares when I was younger but Lady Artemis was not Ares. I had seen her beat the crap out of Atlas the Titan of Endurance and Strength. I knew she could change shape into what ever animal she needed for what ever attack was called for, even thou we agreed this would be no power I was sure she would start to cheat if I started to win.

Off to one side, either on the ground or in the trees, the hunters watched and prayed for my defeat. Because if I won or tie with the Goddess of the Hunt. I would be allowed to train her hunters and receive her blessing.

I could feel the time approaching when Artemis would attack building. I held Riptide in my hands in a defensive manner, . I wanted to focus on my counterattack.

All too quickly she leaped in for the attack, slashing with her hunting knife. I block the first knife with Riptide only for Artemis to slice upwards with her second hunting knife nearly slicing a gash in my chest. I rolled to the side and gave a back handed slash with Riptide only to be blocked with her first knife. _Gods_, I need to dual wield another sword or something. I was broken out of my disadvantage thoughts when Artemis slashed across my chest just barely cutting the shirt I was wearing.

Damn it, I was not going to win playing defense, so I went on to the offensive hammering down two handed blows with riptide. I could see I caught Artemis off guard with my sudden switch from defensive to offensive. She struggle to hold on to her knives while trying to block my power blows with Riptide.

As expected she reverted to shifting her form from a cheetah to a bear to a gazelle and back. Mean while I was ducking and dodging her attack while sending attack of my own. Sure I was getting hit and getting tired but I refused to use my powers despite Artemis using hers. Besides I knew she was getting tired be her attacks and how sloppy they were getting.

As soon as a large enough opening came, I jumped and swung Riptide with as much force as I could, as Artemis went to block with both knives, I let go of Riptide and hit a nerve on her arm with my fist. As she dropped one of her blades, I caught it and brought it up to her neck ready for her to surrender. As we both steadied ourselves, I realized this match would be a tie. As I had a blade to her throat, she had one to my stomach.

"I win" Lady Artemis proclaimed.

"I'm afraid not, my Lady Artemis" I said "I believe this would be considered a tie."

With a huff she conceded and proclaimed the match was a tie.

We both lowered our knives and I did a quick flip of her blade and handed it back to her handle first.

"Ok, you may train my hunters in swordsmanship but you will be also trained in archery as well" she said to the dismay and groans of many of the hunters, all but one who grinning widely.

She step forward and placed her hand on my shoulder and said "I Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and young girls here by offer my blessing."

I bowed and accepted her offer.

I could feel new strength course into me and I started feel the health and location of each of the hunter as I took on the blessing of Artemis and like Apollo's blessing I did not fall unconscious but I felt the power burning in my eyes and in my blood.

What no one noticed but the goddess Hestia who was watching in the Hearth of Olympus was the small bit of blood on her champion. What the goddess noticed in the blood was the drops of silver mixed with his mortal blood, before the wound healed itself without a scar.

A/N Sorry for not updating in a very long time. I really just didn't have the time to update this story. I have also been working on a reading of another book but I have to write the whole story prior to posting it as per our agreement. As the winter month approach my schedule will open up and I will try and update more often.

P.S I would really like some reviews please, the Good, the Bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**All Hades Breaks Loose**

**Thalia**

I was sitting on a perch in a tree looking out over our camp. I was trying to keeping watch but my thoughts kept drifting off to Percy and his fight with Artemis. I couldn't really believe it, that Percy had stand toe to toe with Lady Artemis, regardless if she cheated and used her powers to win or not. Percy was just so amazing. The way he moved, dodging her attacks and moving in for the counter attacks was amazing.

I could feel a slight thud in my chest whenever he was around me and I had to start to question whether it was good thing if Percy was around more often. I mean, I loved my position in the hunt and the immortality that came with being a part of the hunt. As well as all my sisters in the hunt, they were family to just like Luke and Annabeth was my family. But Percy was different.

He took on the bourdon of the great prophecy for me; something I knew was too much for me and my flaw. If I was younger than him at the time would Annabeth have been the one to join the hunt, would I be the one dead and Percy grieving over me, wanting desperately to try and reach me even onto death. Would he have even have tred to defeat Gaea? My mother was already dead and my father was there with my bother Jason, who would he have told.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the noise in the distance. The Horn of the Hunt was heard as another watch signaled the hunt was under attack before being suddenly cut off. I jumped from my perch and signaled the warning signal again, rallying the hunt to action. In fearing for another fallen hunter I pushed myself into action pulling out my can of mace and quickly tapping my bracelet and rushed into combat.

**Percy**

After the fight with Artemis, I decided to go back to Mount Olympus and inform Lord Zeus of the safe rescue of his daughter and the condition she was currently in.

As I appeared in the throne room I walked over and kneeled down in front of the Lord of the Skies "I have been successful in rescuing your daughter Lord Zeus" I said "However she will need monitoring as her health and wellness are at great risk at this moment."

"I am very gratefully to you young Perseus. Am I to also to understand you will be helping out my other daughter in training her hunters" Lord Zeus said while holding back a smirk.

"Yes lord Zeus, I am to aid in their close combat training with swords and other melee weaponry and assist them in times of need. In return Lady Artemis will try to train me in my archery skills" at this Percy grimmest at the thought of his failed attempts to try and learn archery before.

"Well young Perseus, if my daughter cannot help you I fear you might be in for a rough time during your stay there." Zeus said chuckling.

I nodded and Zeus left in a bolt of lightning. As I walk out of the throne room. The night was pleasant so I decided to walk to my Lady Hestia palace and have a late dinner with my favorite goddess in the world.

From the time I arrived at Hestia's palace and she welcomed me in I could feel as if something was wrong and it wasn't because she had aged herself to an age similar to myself, because she has done that many times when I have been around. No, nothing was absent from our helping each other to prepare dinner as we still made our foods together the long slow home cooked way. But today something was amiss and I couldn't sense why.

As we finished our meal, we sat down on a couch to talking and watching the flames in the hearth. She leaned into me slightly while still keeping an eye on the hearth.

"Percy" Lady Hestia said in a soft tone "I think you should go and stay with Artemis for awhile" I turned to her feeling a bit hurt.

"Why...? I'm happy here… with you" I said hesitantly.

She just looking forward and not at me, "Percy I wish you could stay here too, but I feel this… I feel this is not good for you. You need to be out there with other demigods."

"But my Lady… the hunt…? They hate males and after I beat, ouch" I cried out as she punched me in the side, while a smile appearing on her face. "Ok, tied their mistress, they real don't like me" I said.

She chuckled a bit "I know Percy" she said turning and bringing her hand up to brushing the side of my cheek in a motherly way "but you need to help them and I think it would be good for you as well. Go early in the morning make a peace offering; offer to help them out with some of their chores. Make them see your true side, this side of you."

We sat there staring into each others eyes for what seemed to be a long time. I closed my eyes, breaking the connection and nodded, thinking to myself that would… get things off on the right foot. But first I'll have to do one thing and swallow my pride and ask someone for a plan…

I stood in front of the grand architecture that is Athena's palace; I could still feel the pain of my lost love… Annabeth. Athena had disliked me for so long, for simply being a Son of Poseidon, her rival. But Annabeth had set that feud aside and joined me on the quests leading up to the battle for Olympus, where we could no longer hold back our relationship. Even Hera could not remove her from my memory completely. Now that she was gone I must ask her mother for help. Will she hate me again for not protecting her?

I knocked on the palace doors a waited for the Goddess of Wisdom to answer.

As I waited there thinking to myself, the goddess might not be home, a sharp pain like an arrow striking my right shoulder and I was forced down to one knee. I could feel something was very wrong with the hunt and was at that moment under attack, fearing for the hunt I left the palace in a torrent of flames.

**Zeus**

For some strange reason Zeus was happy. He was happy, his daughter was safe and with the hunt, thanks to Perseus. His son was a god and helping to run the demigod camps, taking the lead with his girlfriend Piper. Yes, peace at long last. That was until three old ladies appeared in front of him. They sure know how to ruin a lovely day.

"The day of your rule will end" said one.

"And the dawn of the sixth age will begin" said another

"Prepare yourself for… The Destroyer and Savior" the last one said before all three flashed out.

"Crap" was all he said as he rose to shoot a lightning bolt into the sky.

**Poseidon and Athena**

A man arrived on the shores of a vast ocean that lay before him. The reason for him coming to this place was the beautiful woman standing before him. Her shoes off and waves brushing, almost caressing her feet as the sand mixed with the water. Tears still present on her face as she cried for her loss. He stood, which felt like eons there, wishing he could change the past, for the Fates to have decimated both of their plans for mending the rivalry so completely, he had no words for her.

He slowing walk up behind her admiring the perfect scene that lay before him. "You cannot stay here forever" he whispered calmly and with the same pain in his heart as she did. She didn't say anything in response. "Have you spoken with any of your other children lately?" he asked. I another tear fell from her face at his question. He regretted his last statement but continued. He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She stiffened slightly but relaxed.

"Do hate my son… or me?" he asked hesitantly and with more pain and fear coming from within his own heart. "No" she whispered so softly it was almost inaudible. She turned and darted into his arms with such force he was knocked back just a bit before steadying himself.

"They would have been the great bridge to mend this rift between us" he said lightly stroking her hair soothing her. "Why are you hesitating to bless my son?" he paused "I don't want to lose you to this prophecy" he said painfully. As she looked up with her pale grey eyes that once were proud and determined and he looked back at her with a fierce look in his sea-green eyes, the same eyes his son's, she lost herself in those eyes. "I… I don't know" she replied. She looked out over the beach and ocean and wishing for a way to mend this rift between them. He was so much like his son or his son was so much like his father. Was the rift already bridged? Was it the Fates that made their children's destiny to bring this family together not out of hope for the future but through the bitterness of pain? For this family to heal itself from within by using a great tragedy to jolt those so stubborn in their ways they would never notice the pain of others around them.

Already her father has come around. Her stepmother was treating his son like her own. Yet she was the one that was stubborn, she was the one that was still in pain, she was… _in_ _morning._ It was her favorite daughter; one of among thousands that stood out above all others it was her that she was morning right now. Her legs gave out and would have fallen if it wasn't for the strong hands that held her now. Warm, comforting hands that held her as she broke down in his arms and she knew she must forgive herself before moving forward. She looked up again "I will, I will give Perseus my blessing" she said quietly and leaned up just as he bent down and genteelly placed his lips on hers before they left in a burst of light.

**Aphrodite and Ares**

"So" a seductress voice called to War god. "Are you going to give Perseus your blessing?" Aphrodite asked seductively.

"I not sure, the punk has never did me any favors" the War god replied.

"Yes _he_ has… and many times over if you ask me" the Love Goddess said.

"Oh… like what?" Ares asked indignity.

"Well he did save our thrones and he protected our sons and daughters in both wars. Plus the prophecy calls for everyone to bless him" she said.

"If something happens I will bless the punk but you need to as well, ok?" he said and she nodded.

"That blacksmith has already said he would do it soon also, but he's a bit afraid too" she commented off handedly.

"Yah… that power the kid has" the war god said greedily "will ether be too much for the kid or he'll just go boom. I'm accurately surprised he hasn't exploded already. Look at how he dealt with those mortals during the demigod's rescue. He not only used their blessings right away like he's been doing it for years, the kid took those powers far beyond what normal demigod should be able to do in the first place" the war god said a bit in awe of the punk.

"Something is wrong with him" Ares said a bit seriously. "You heard what happened to the punk when dad blessed him. I think something dangerous was trying to get out of him. This balance thing they keep talking about how do you gain that much power while remaining balanced?"

"Well first, Love and War is a balanced mix I think" the love goddess said. "And I'm sure Athena and my _husband_" she said husband with distaste "will balance out themselves or there not as extreme as others are" she said her eyes giving him a once over.

"Dionysius, I don't know if he will even bless the young man" she trailed off dreamily at the thought of young Perseus body pressed up her with her back to wall. _Those strong arms; that chiseled body; that eight pack abs… oh my and if I were to bless him… OH…! What a man he would become! She would take her time and…_ **snap**, **snap**.

"Not that the kid would accept it from that lazy drunk, aye?" Ares chucked not realizing he was talking to himself.

"…"

The war god snapped his fingers twice bringing the love goddess back to reality. "W-What?" she responded stuttering being pulled out of her thought about Percy.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Ares asked.

"Oh, nothing, now what are we doing tonight?" the Love goddess asked moving in to distract him with a kiss.

Just as they were about to move in for a kiss a thunder clap was heard thorough Olympus which was a signal to get to the throne room now. Both god and goddess flashed out but separately to the throne room.

**Zeus**

As ten Olympians appeared in the throne room, confusion was apparently on each one of their faces.

Artemis had not arrived knowing her hunt was currently under attack and she needed to be there he began. "I have called everyone here to inform you all of what had just happened less than an hour ago" Zeus said trailing off.

Poseidon and Athena looked at each other in horror _'did he just find out about us?'_ the two thought to themselves.

"I was visited by the fates and they had told me that my rule will come to an end. That a destroyer will arrive and a savior will rise up" the King of the Gods said.

"But father…" Hermes yelled out.

"I know son… but I will not fight this prophecy. I have thought very hard on this matter. I have done so much wrong and I was show how wrong I was by a mere demigod. I have wronged my family and this pantheon by trying to avoiding the last two prophecies. And the deaths of many were the result. My favorite daughter's child and my oldest brother's lover" The king of the gods reach out to take hold his wife's hand "I only hope that when the my time comes, I am not casted down to were our father is or worse" Zeus said a bit down cast.

"Now as many of us here believe, Percy Jackson will most likely be this savior" Zeus looked around and saw that many of the gods and goddess nodding. "I also believe he will be the next King of Olympus. Many of us have blessed the boy but my question is… who has not? Please raise your hand if you have not done so." Zeus asked. Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus and Hades raised their hands. All eyes turn to Dionysius with a questioning look.

"Son, I was unaware you have given young Perseus your blessing" Zeus said.

"I have refused to give that demigod anything. He is unworthy for neither my blessing nor any handouts from me" the drunk said while looking at a wine magazine.

"Why you piece of…" yelled a very upset sea god rising up with trident in hand. But before Poseidon could blast the worthless god out of his throne the drunk was discarded form his throne by a blast from his younger brother's master bolt.

"You..." Zeus thundered. "We all have been saved by that demigod! He had done more for this pantheon than you have."

Before the king of the gods could send the drunk to Tartarus the queen of Olympus stayed his hand.

He turned to his wife and as he looked into his wife's eyes and calmed down. She spoke with her eyes with only one word to say '_Don't_'.

He sighed "Apollo, heal him" Zeus said before slowly turning and returning to his throne.

As he sat back down in his throne he began again.

"So why have you all not blessed the boy?" Zeus asked the ones that had raised their hands.

"Father… I have spoken with Poseidon and I will be giving him my blessing very soon. I apologize for not offering it sooner but I too have been grieving for my daughter and I am ready to move forward. I still grieve for her but I will not endanger the prophecy due to losing of my daughter." Athena said still mournfully.

"I understand my dear. I am not angry for you… with any of you" he turned to speak with the counsel at a whole.

Ares spoke up at this point "Father you are right, we must give the punk what we can if he is to continue to be our savior and protector" The war god rose to his feet and spoke with every bit of power he could "I, Ares, God of War, Son of Zeus and Hera, give Perseus Jackson my blessing to conquered the enemies of Olympus, to fight the fight's that protect what we hold dear!"

The War gods bless seamed to be infectious as Hades rose from his throne.

I, Hades, King of the Underworld, God of death, the dead and wealth, bless Percy Jackson so our children shall never fear death because he will save or guide their souls to their final place.

As he sat back down Demeter stood.

I, Demeter, second child of Kronus, Goddess of Earth, Harvest and Grain. Give young Perseus Jackson my blessing, so he may feed the ones we love in our hearts.

As the love goddess was about to stand. Three fates flashed in with the look of utter horror clearly showing on their face.

"**Stop!**" they shouted as one.

Another flash and Lady Iris arrived and unwillingly she raised her hand only to show the mistake the Olympians have just done by giving their blessings to the boy in so short of a time period.

As the Olympians watched on a 360 degrees screen all in horror as the young Percy Jackson struggled to handle the power increase he had unknowingly just received. Flashes appeared in the throne room, as an unconscious Goddess of the Hunt and entire hunt appeared. All having some form of injure from burns to arrows still protruding from their bodies. Thalia was shattered and crying "_Percy… Why… No" _quietly and randomly between sobs and trying to breath before she too passing out herself.

The power given to the demigod was so great that what looked like cracks were visible all over the demigod's body. A silver-blue light was emanating from the cracks. As the light got more intense two powerful wings burst forth from his back. As the young man scream from the pain of the event the screen light up pure white and dissipated, leaving Lady Iris on the throne room floor unconscious due to the pain of what just happened.

All the Olympians froze in horror at their ignorance at what just happened.

**Sally and Paul Blofis**

Sally had just coming back to the living room from laying their little girl down for the night and sat down next to her husband of only two short years. A breaking new report was being shown of an explosion of monumental scale happening in woods in Pennsylvania. The news lady was speaking with the anchor in the TV studio about the explosion. "Yes Scott, What you are seeing here behind me is what I am being told was a firework factory that had exploded. We have not received yet on any confirmed fatalities at this time due to the fire fighter are not been able to get to the center to what is now being called as 'The most devastating explosion on US soil since the testing of the atomic bombs in Nevada half a century ago.

As you can see" The camera started to pans over what looks to be thousands of trees knocked down and on fire over 300 meter in diameter surrounding a crater nearly 100 meters wide and 20 to 25 meters deep "you can just imagine the devastation on what happened here is evident. Eyewitnesses say that several lightning strikes came out of nowhere and hit a storage building setting off the gunpowder store in the warehouse for firework building. The fireworks were intended to be used for this year's upcoming Fourth of July celebration. Sadly the Fourth of July celebration might not as joyful as it should be for the people in the surrounding communities. From here in Pennsylvania, this is Jessica signing off."

"Percy…" Sally whispered softly. She had no idea why or how she knew it but she knew Percy was somehow at the center of it. How was he in it, she couldn't fathom.

Sensing his wife's distress Paul pulled her in for a hug as they sat there transfixed on the news report for any more information about the explosion in Pennsylvania.

**Percy**

As I appeared at the hunt's location I could not imagine how bad it was. Armies of monster were attacking the hunt on multiple fronts. Artemis was holding off the right side with her dual hunting knives as Thalia were using her spear and shield combo and Phoebe was using a sword and shield combo. They're working on holding the center were most of the monsters were attacking. All of the other hunter providing cover fire using their bows and arrows.

From my point of view, could see they were about to be flanked on the left by another army and the hunt were completely unprepared for the assault heading their way.

I flashed into the fray in a bolt of lightning, I began to counterattack the flanking monsters taking all of them by surprise while I flashed in I drew my pen out of my pocket, clicked the tip turning my pen into my sword and cutting down the first monster's head completely off before landing on the ground. I turned then and burst into flames and again I lunged at the next giant and proceeded to decimate the monsters flank.

As I finished the flanking monsters I heard a roar followed by another roar on the right side of the hunt. "Shit, drakon's" I cursed. 'How are they here, who had sent these monsters to attack the hunt? The monsters were organized, trained and stronger than ever' I asked myself internally. A phantom burst of pain on one of my legs signaled that venom of a Hydra hitting a hunter's leg and I also noticed a drop in the hunter's power as I could feel Lady Artemis power waning dangerously low.

I teleported to the hunter in danger and quickly slammed both fist down into the ground, easily producing a level ten magnitude earthquake, knocking all the two legged monsters to the ground and leaving the hunters to regroup to support the fallen Goddess of the Hunt. While letting Riptide catch fire I proceeded to attack the hydra with little difficulty. In one swipe three heads was gone leaving only burn stomps and with a return strike the hydra was no more. But the dragons were going to be a '_monster of a problem'_. Another Phantom pain and I could feel as if the world was ending… again. A group of Empousa archers had hit Thalia in her shoulder and right side of her body. More power surged into me at that point and a deep red aura was now pulsing out from my body. I hunger for vengeance, the death of all enemies, to kill everything not on _my_ side both good and bad I didn't care. This conflict was someone's fault… and I would end their existence period!

**Atlanta POV**

I was trying my hardest to give medical aid to the few hunters that were injured by those stupid Empousa arrows and cursed hydra venom, when all Hades broke loose. The boy Percy Jackson had showed up to interfere with our fight and no doubt he will make things far worse for that. As I stared at the boy, a cry of pain was heard from our lieutenant direction. I glanced over to her and back to Perseus. The look on his face was one intense grief before his body started to glow red 'The blessing of Ares' I thought in awe. But something was wrong, so very, very wrong.

The grief turned into utter rage. His eyes, normally what Thalia once describe to me being a calm sea-green, was now pure white as if he was a million watt light bulb and his eyes were the lens. Without even noticing he vanished only to appear in front of our lieutenant disintegrating the monsters in front of both Thalia and Phoebe with his aura.

The entire hunter backed away from the demigod pulling the goddess and dying lieutenant of the hunt with them. I could feel my skin starting to itch from the power he was radiating almost like a god's divine form. When I thought everything couldn't get any worse it did. The shadows started to come to life writhing and bending as if arms reaching to grab a victim and drag the victim directly into Tartarus. Then a rumble of the ground and he scream with defiance as his body started to crack from all the power he was trying to contain within his body. _How much power does this boy have?_ Fire burst from both his hands and mouth and then curved around to encircle him giving him a layer of protection that no arrow could breach. Then the earth started to shoot up out of the ground like individual walls blocking all of the attacks directed at us hunters. Then reality broke next, trees started to explode as water was violently ripped out of all the plant life around us, grass turned brown and died, trees dried up and turned into nothing more than splinters of wood as the water flowed to encase the demigod like a fluid armor.

**Percy**

As more and more power flowed into my body and I struggled to contain it, less I injure the hunt with it. I started to build layers of protection from every element now under my command and started to direct it at the enemy monsters. Empousa were fried by lightning bolts, giants were burned to nothing more than golden dust, Cyclops were turned to powder just by my presence and the drakons didn't stand a chance as with was I assume was the blessing of the War God I summoned multiple knives to my hand and threw them at each the drakon's eyes before taking Riptide and beheading the monsters in two powerful strokes.

With all the monsters dead, I turn to the hunt to my thankfulness much further away and out of danger. But something was wrong I could not shut off my power. I focused with everything I had left and all I could do is lower the power slightly. But I knew it wouldn't last the power was doubling in strength and I still need to save her.

As I approached the unconscious woman before me, the hunters all backed away. I could feel she was starting her trip away from me forever and I kneeled down beside her. I placed one hand now burning with gold flames out over her body and a beam of golden light enveloped her body as I healed her body my other hand reached into a shadow and pulled on the soul drifting away from me. As my hand came out of the shadow the girls hand inside my own. I laid her down into her own body. I then fused the two parts together forever; she would never die, _never_.

As she woke and her eyes opened, I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Percy?" she asked. I nodded.

"You need to go" I whispered softly "I need you to be safe"

"No Percy, stay" she cried. As my heart broke from the thought leaving her I made a gestured with my hand and said "I love you" before sending the entire hunt to Olympus in flash of light. I turned to see a giant of a man with a spear and shield ready for combat "Krios" I said before releasing the hold on my power which had doubled thrice over.

I felt pain run down my spine as something ripped from my flesh not in a nice cutting way but flesh tearing itself apart. I wished I could go jump in the river sticks for that pain was for less than this was. As the pain faded even though it was only a few seconds, it felt for much longer. I exploded with force of a bomb.

**Time skip **

As my eyes slowly opened I was in a unfamiliar place. I was standing in a grand building like those Greek temples in Athens but nothing in this size. The stone beneath me warm and strong which was good because I had no shoe or socks on. I kinda looked like I was going to the beach for some reason. As I looked around odd things came into view. Like why was a bear waking around or why that scorpion kept chasing that guy around the temple. But what caught my attention was a beautiful girl maybe sixteen years of age standing near a column looking out to what I could only be _earth?_ No… freaking way.

A man with a black cloak approached the beautiful young girl and she stiffened a bit but relaxing.

"Have you seen anything interesting there Huntress?" the man with the black cloak asked.

The _Huntress_ blushed a bit and said "No… But there is something that just happened over there" she pointed to a white dot on earth.

"Oh yes… the hunt. You have been keeping a close eye on them haven't you? Or are you looking at something else… _or_… _someone else? _The man asked in a teasing way.

She blushed even more at the last statement. "I am a hunter my lord, I don't go around watching over any males" the huntress argued.

"Who said you were looking at a male?" he responded catching her off guard. He had her and she knew it.

"Is there something, I can do for you my lord?" she asked trying to divert the line of questions off it's current path.

"Well if you haven't notice the person I'm interested in had just reach a pivotal moment in his life. I think, that the person may need someone to help him out." He said and she turned to face the man.

It was Zoë. Zoë was here… and I was here… in the sky. I started to become afraid at what just happened back on earth. Was I dead? Was I placed in the sky by Artemis as a gift for saving Thalia? A million thought raced though my head it the notion of being dead.

"I don't understand my lord" she asked, not seeing me just a few meters away "are you asking me to help this person? How am I able to do that?"

"Well he" he paused "this person could help you and then you could return to favor" he said trying not be clear on who _'he'_ was.

"Will it get me back with my sisters?" she asked.

"In a way… yes, however the fates will not be able to guide you and he will be the only one to find you if you chose to accept my offer. You will also need to give him a gift" at this she did not look happy "Relax Hunter; I'm not giving you to him for that purpose unless you wish for that to happen. No, you will need to give him something one of my sons acquired from his many journeys" he said with a grin.

"So if I accept this, I will be able to go back to my sisters, give this guy your gift, whatever it is, and all will be fine? What's to say Thanatos doesn't just claim my soul and take me to the underworld when he finds me?" she asked.

"First of all, I will have to make you a goddess, otherwise you wouldn't be able to survive to return trip and Thanatos won't be able to take you anywhere due to your immortality. Secondly, I said _'in a way you will be able return to your sisters'_. So… are you interested or not?" he asked wanting to get things moving.

"Yes my lord, I will help this person when he finds me and yes, I will give him your gift. And thank you for returning me to my sisters" she said as a golden glow started emanate from the new goddess. The man walked up the girl and handed her a necklace and pushed her out of the temple where she began to fall back to earth.

"So young Perseus" he said addressing me. "Will you help her? She does not know it is you she will be helping and she doe not know who Olympus will have to face but of course you do don't you."

I looked him confused "I don't think I know who you're talking about Sir."

"You really need Athena's blessing don't you" he chuckled "look, I can't get too involved in this so get her blessing. Think this problem out and then prepare yourself for the fight of you life and that of Olympus. Only you will be able to meet him in combat, stop my son from destroying the world and before you go, know this I have reset your power level so you will have better control but there will be changes to your body. Now go and save Zoë return her to her sister and save the world" he said before everything went black and I had a feeling I was falling back to earth at terminal velocity.

I was falling so fast thankfully I was going to land in water, water is my safe haven, easy peasy. Just then a veil was pulled back and an island appeared in front of me. "_**Who puts a damn island in the middle of nowhere**_" I scream before everything went dark again.

A/N First of all I apologize for not updating in a while but life gets way to busy and I have been working on that other reading as well. Another problem was getting this chapter written just right. I swear on the river stick that I wrote this chapter 3 or 4 times to get it right, I hope. Also what do you think of Zoë coming back… as a goddess I have an idea for her domain(s) but what do you think? Can you think who is the super villain in the story is? Also many props to the writers out there still working on stories please keep it going. I don't intend for this story to die before its conclusion so please wait for it.

And again as always, please leave feedback, thanks the good and/or the bad… or any ideas, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Truth

**Hestia**

I stared at the scene before us; I couldn't help but feel a total loss due to our ignorance. We have made the decision to bless a protector, only for it to be too much for him to handle and now he was most likely dead. Every time we make a decision, we never think about the consequences of that decision. 'Please Percy come back to me'

Apollo had healed all the hunters as well as Lady Iris, although she still could not pull up a message screen or handle the, to and from, messages between others. Fleecy had taken over the message duty for her but '_Fleecy do me a solid_' was not something everyone like to say just to get a message through.

"We need to send someone to investigate what happened, to see if… if Perseus is ok" Hera said her voice lasted with concern for the demigod who felt more like a son to her then her real sons.

"Hermes, call the Minor gods and goddesses of Heroes here" Zeus ordered.

Hermes rose and flashed out, only to return with Piper and Leo and they didn't look to good for wear. Apollo moved over to them and shot a few quick pulses of golden energy into them. They turned and thanked the God of Medicine for his help.

"Father all the other god's and goddesses of heroes are unconscious and are unable to come. They are being treated at the camps they were in at the time" the messenger god said.

"What do you mean?" asked Zeus worried for his son now.

"Lord Zeus" Piper stepped forward "What I can tell you was that a ripple, a power surge, if you will, passed though our Hero domain not long ago. Only Leo and I were not completely affected from this ripple."

"Of course" Athena said interrupted "All of the Hero gods and goddesses were affected. The ones with domain that is tied into our blessings were affected more than others.

"Regardless, we still need you to investigate what happened" Poseidon said.

"Your right brother, Piper… Leo. Go to the sight of the disturbance and see if young Perseus is still there. Bring him back if possible" Zeus said.

They both nodded and flashed out.

"Something is wrong" Apollo commented, then paused looking around.

"Well what is it?" Hera said annoyed at Apollo's vagueness.

Apollo didn't respond only reached out with his right hand, waving it over the hunters, who were still unconscious, till it rested on Thalia's body.

"Thalia" Apollo started only to start again "Thalia's immortal"

"No shit Apollo, she a hunter you idiot" said an angry war god.

"No she a… she's a goddess, she's fully immortal now. I don't sense any domains tied to her yet but she has been made fully immortal.

"How" asked a perplexed Zeus.

"Could it have something to do with what just happened?" Demeter asked.

"No, nobody there would have that level of power" Hephaestus said.

"Your wrong, Percy could've had that much power just before the event" Athena said "he could have"

"How much power would my son have needed to turn Thalia immortal?" asked Poseidon still saddened over the event.

"I'm not completely sure, but if we would have given her immortality it would have taken maybe six of us to do it and it would've been very taxing on our powers" Athena answered.

Just as Athena finished Piper and Leo flashed back into the throne room each holding what looked to be a pitch black breast plate and round shield with what looked like a constellation of Orion on it.

"Lord Zeus, we have inspected the area near where the hunters were attacked" Leo said.

"And we could not locate Percy among the debris, we only found this armor" Piper continued.

"Is that…?" Ares asked.

"Yes, that is Krios's armor and shield" Athena said verifying the origin of the equipment before her.

"So, Percy defeated Krios and was rewarded with this armor and shield, as what… a spoil?" ask Poseidon.

"It would appear so Poseidon" Athena answered.

Poseidon smiled a bit at the thought Perseus has become that strong, to defeat a titan by himself.

"Well" Ares said standing up and walking over to the Armor and shield "I like this armor. I'm sure it would fit me just find." But before Poseidon attack the war god, the armor glow bright white and blasted the War god clear across the throne room. Where he landed in as a heap of meat, completely knocked out from the blow, Leo then dropped the armor as it started to burn the fire user's hands, something that seemed impossible.

All the gods watched as the armor glow brightly, so bright that all the gods had to look away before it flashed itself out of the throne room.

**Percy**

As my vision returned to my eyes a found myself in a place I would wish on nobody but my enemies to be, Tartarus.

I stared at a scene before me where a large man wearing gold armor and holding a golden spear was, Hyperion and other man was lying on the ground that reminded me of Krios, but looked as if he was beaten seventeen ways from Hades. As I moved closer I saw something that I have only seen twice in my life and I still have nightmares over till this day, a golden sarcophagus engraved with cities in flames, '_Kronos' sarcophagus_' as I though it a cold feeling crawled up my back at the Titan King's return.

**Krios**

I as awoke in an all too familiar place, my idiot brother laughing at me.

"So how many legions kick the crap out of you this time, brother" Hyperion asked rather sarcastically.

"Shut up you idiot… I got beat by the same idiot that put you back down here"

"… Wait uncle got you out of here,… gave you two dozen super enhanced monster to attack a bunch of teenage feminist… and the one person that stopped you was that little brat hero Perseus Jackson?" Hyperion laughed again.

"Shut up, you have no idea how powerful he is anymore" I snapped back. "Not even you could stand toe-to-toe with him now, not that you did the first time" I snapped back.

"Hey he was helped… and if there wasn't any water around him, I would have defeated him" Hyperion said defensively.

I started to get up when I notice something odd.

"Where's my armor brother? I asked because, the last few time I was sent back to this god forsaken hellhole, I still had my armor on or it was at least near me, so where was it.

That shut him up fast.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have always reformed with my armor on or near me you idiot" I answered.

I closed my eyes to feel my domain of stars and constellations found a void in my ability.

"I can't feel my domains" I said, a bit worried. How I had lost them I did not know, where they have gone where? I asked myself.

"What are you blabbing about brother" Hyperion said with concern.

"_Quite_" came a booming voice from the golden sarcophagus, as a pulse of golden light radiated for it. "_We have a guest, isn't that right young Perseus Jackson" _as another pulse of power radiated from the sarcophagus. "I will see you soon. _Now be gone and pray to those Olympian and hope they will protect you from… MY WRATH!" _as an even brighter pulse came from the sarcophagus again.

**Percy**

As the final pulse hit me, I was pushed out of Tartarus. As my projectile type path came to a halt, I found myself in the most beautiful place I have ever seen. A place I have only seen once and that was from a very for away, but here I was in Elysium.

I walked as if guided by the fates hand to a park area with thick, tall oak, maple and many of there trees with green, green grass. A magnificent place but what caught my eye was three figures. A dark hair pale young man I realized was Nico, King of Ghost and with him was a blond haired young man in his early twenties, who was my best friend at one time, turn traitor, turned hero before his sacrifice himself to defeating Kronos in the throne room on Olympus.

And in his arms was my… my Annabeth. She was sad but she was slowly moving forward with her… life? She did love Luke and I was thankful to the Fates for showing me this. It was I who needed to move forward now. As a smile appeared on my face, Nico turn to me with a shocked expression on his face, before everything went dark again and I left the underworld.

As I felt myself wake from what seems to be a long slumber I noticed two things. First thing was a person taking care of me. Second thing was a something protruding from my back forcing me to lie on my side. As I felt a muscle twitch in my back and something shot out and knocked over a bunch of vases. As I started to panic, a calming voice called out to me.

"Calm my young hero" said a young girl I had only met once.

"Calypso?" I asked the girl.

"Yes, my young hero, again you have found my island. Something that should be impossible" she said in awe.

I rose to my feet and Calypso assisted me in steadying myself as what ever was on my back felt odd and off balance to me. As I moved to shift the weight it would move completely voiding out my balancing attempts.

"Are you a god?" asked Calypso.

"No" I replied, a curious expression clearly on my face.

"Then why do you have a pair of wings? And is that why you fell on my island?" she asked a bit hopeful now.

However, I was in shock after she admitted that the weight on my back was a pair of wings and not something weird. I prayed for if, I had to have wings they were not something like fairy wings or something. That would defiantly not look cool in battle. Monsters would die faster from laughter rather than from my blade.

I looked at her remembering how beautiful she looked and my face reddened a bit but then a look of shock appeared on her face as something I did or something behind me caught her attention.

"Percy… your wings are changing colors" she said, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

I turned to look at my 'wings' and in deed my wings where changing colors. Not the wings as a whole but individual feathers seem to be shifting from subtle pinks and red to faint oranges and yellows. I have seen something like this before, but to have wings that showed off my emotion like some hippy's mood ring was not what I expected to see.

"_I balanced you, but there were some changes in becoming balanced young hero"_ said a voice in my head.

Great… just what I need a pair of _'Mood Wings'_. I couldn't help it; I just started to laugh out loud at the thought mood rings… now… it was mood wings.

Calypso just stared at me like I had lost my mind, which I was pretty close in doing just that.

"You don't know what a mood ring is, do you?" I asked knowing the answer would be no.

"No, I do not, young hero" she answered.

"Calypso…"

"Yes?"

"Could you call me Percy from now on?" I asked

"Yes I can young…" she corrected herself "I mean Percy." I smiled at her, which caused her face to redden this time.

"Well to answer your curiosity about mood rings, it's a material that mortal's fashion into jewelry like a ring or a necklace." She nodded and I continued. "It reacts to the body by changing color to show others what mood you're in" She nodded again still confused.

"Well it would seem that my wings are reacting to the state of mood I'm in at this time" I stated and understanding dawned on her.

"So, what does the different colors mean" she asked and to be truthful I wasn't completely sure myself what all the colors meant. So I said what I did remember of the color/mood card I read some eight or nine years ago.

"Well, blue is happy or relaxed, while Red is Passionate or Angry, lighter colors are more calming and darker color are more serious" I explained.

"So when your wings were all pink and red a little while ago you were… Loving or Passionate?" she asked.

And without any cue from me, my wings revealed my answer by going nearly all pink and red followed by my face.

Then a thought hit me "why are you here Calypso?" I asked, in my wish she should have been set free; she shouldn't have been here.

She looked away and I knew I had used a bad word choose. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I wished for you to be freed from this island after the last war, but you're still here, why?" I asked hoping Zeus had not gone behind the council and ignored my wish for saving his royal backside in the last war.

"Lord Hermes stopped by and told me I was freed, however, he said Lord Zeus proclaimed I could only leave with the next hero that I would fall in love with" she said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

I was pissed, here she stayed after being freed by me, and Zeus proclaimed she had to wait! In the meantime, only the gods and goddesses would send demigods here, to test the demigod, but if the other gods and goddesses thought she has been freed, no god or goddess would send a demigod here anymore, leaving her all by herself… forever!

My stiffness shocked her back but then she got really scared as she looked at my wings with fear.

I turn to look at what she was looking at and found my wings the color of blood, a dark red.

I let out a breath trying to calm myself and felt the anger subside a bit.

"Would you mind if we take a walk, stretch my legs, maybe leave this place behind" I asked holding out my hand.

She nervously grasped it and we walked out of the hut and down to the beach. Our frustrations melting away as we walked hand in hand to the beach.

"Percy I can't leave till I fall in love with someone" She said.

I turned to her with a smile "Do you believe you can love someone, but not be 'in love' with that person?" I asked

She nodded waiting for me to continue

"Do you love me, even if you are not 'in love' with me Calypso?" I asked and she smiled at how she could leave the island and not have to wait for the next hero that would never come.

She nodded and we flashed out in a pillar of flames. On to the next island that holds, what most likely to be another broken oath.

**Thalia**

It has been nearly three weeks since the monsters' attack on the hunt and Olympus had lost our greatest hero. Percy had not just saved my life but somehow made me a goddess. Upon waking, by the healing powers of Apollo, the Fates had declared me a full goddess and were told to step down as lieutenant of the hunt. With my recommendation, Phoebe, daughter of Ares, was promoted as the new lieutenant of the hunt.

I continued to stay with my sisters, helping were I could, trying my hardest not to completely breakdown in crying fits, because I had just lost my closest family member I had remaining. Lady Artemis and Lady Hestia were not fairing any better than I had at the loss. The one main difference was I had no domains to show my sorrow. Artemis' chariot nearly crash, yah that would've been something to see, and the Hearth on Olympus had nearly gone out due to Lady Hestia locking herself in her palace. Poseidon and Athena had visited her quite often to comfort each other in this time of pain.

As I walk to the throne room for another weekly meeting with the gods. I could help but remember the last Titan war, were Percy, Annabeth, Grover and I raced to the throne room to stop Kronos, who was possessing Luke at the time, from destroying the gods seats of power.

As I approached the statue of Annabeth and Percy holding each other's hand, I could help feel even worse. Percy had lost everything, first was his true freedom in the mortal world, and second was his mind when Hera forced the two camps together and lastly his love in Annabeth who had died mere feet from him and battle again to save to western world. All that Nico had told me was Percy was scary after the death of Annabeth. Nearly to the point of destroying the world in his rage, only to be… killed… lost…, where was Percy. Nobody has found a clue, other than Hades saying that he had not arrived in his domain yet and nobody could point to the location of Percy Jackson.

I pulled myself back together and continued my journey to the throne room. As I entered the throne room I found that, although I was not the last to show up, I was almost late in arriving. I walked quickly over to the guest seating area, where many of the minor gods, goddesses and demigods were seated. My baby brother was sitting next to his set-up girlfriend and had saved me a seat on the end of a row and I quickly took it.

**3rd Person POV**

As the remaining Olympians flashed in the throne room, the king of the gods rose and tapped his thunderbolt on the floor three times, signaling the meeting had started.

As soon as the meeting opened, a flash of light appeared in the center of the throne room and there stood the three Fates.

"Lord Zeus if we may…" Clotho asked.

Zeus nodded for the fates to continue, however, the three Fates only turned and walked over where Thalia sat with her brother and conjured three chairs and sat next to the recently immortalized demigoddess.

Zeus paled at the Fates action to sit right next to his daughter, who didn't seem to like the idea of the Fate sitting there ether.

Zeus cleared his throat and continued with the meeting.

"As I have asked everyone before, I will ask again. Has anyone seen or spoken with Perseus Jackson… anyone?" Lord Zeus asked.

"Brother" Lord Hades spoke up "I had felt Percy in my domain for a very short period of time, but had left prior to me contacting him"

"Thank you brother" Zeus said "Has anyone else seen Perseus Jackson?"

A moment later Nico, King of Ghost, stood and moved to the center of the throne room. Thalia glared at her friend, a look of evident betrayal on her face.

"Lord Zeus if I may…" Nico asked

Zeus nodded.

"I have seen Percy in Elysium just a few days ago, but something was wrong with him" Nico stated "he had changed, it was like he was there but wasn't, also there was a shimmer behind him as if something was being hidden from me. But before I could react to him being there he faded from my sight"

"Nico, did my son fade or did he flicker" Poseidon asked, praying it wasn't flicker.

"Faded my Lord" Nico replied, not understanding why it was important.

Many of the Olympian sat up straighter in their thrones at the thought that Percy wasn't dead, despite what Hades had said at every meeting many had though that Percy was killed in the explosion.

The Fates stood from their chairs.

As if on cue a pillar of fire appeared in the Hearth and out stepped three figures, one nymph, one titaness and one savior of Olympus.

And indeed the Savior of Olympus has changed, first was his stature, standing slightly taller than the titaness he was with, but what screamed out more was a pair of wings he had on display that were multi-color that were ever changing in appearance, protruding from his back.

Zeus paled to the shade of Hades, as he looked upon the demigod and his two unfulfilled oaths.

"Lord Zeus, you have failed to keep your promise to release the peaceful titans and Calypso here" Percy said in a cold manor his wings shifting from a green/blue to a deep red color.

Shouting erupted from many of the Olympians in the throne room at the accusation. As the shouting got louder, Percy placed two fingers to his mouth then snapped said figures causing all the sound in the throne room to be muted immediately, the sound of his snap of his fingers echoing thought the throne room.

All the eyes in the throne room grew wide with surprise at the power of this demigod.

"Thank you" Percy said coldly "Now, let us finish this… Zeus I have asked you after the Giant war that you would free Calypso and the other peaceful titans such as Leto here"

Percy then turned to the twin archers "Your mother" he stated.

"Why did you not go to Delos to free her and not bring her back home?" Percy asked snapping figures again returning sound to the throne room.

"…" from both twin archers.

"Many of you Olympian, not just Apollo and Artemis, have not done this" Percy commented.

"Zeus, why have you not gone to free Rhea" Percy asked knowing the answer "She, who rescued you, so you could grow up and rescue your family and you couldn't go and free her?"

Percy pinched his nose right at the base and let out a breath of air to calm himself down, his wing turning to a less dark color of sea green.

"Lord Hermes will you please go and free Rhea and bring her here, thank you" Percy said much more calm than just a minute ago.

Hermes looked to his father for approval and flashed out of the throne room when Zeus's nodded.

Percy then escorted Leto over to a guest chair near the twin archers and Calypso to the chairs of the other guest seating where many minor gods and demigods sat. As they approached, Leo stood up in surprise and moved out of the seated area to stand before the former Ogygia's Princess.

"Cali…" Leo said in surprise.

"Leo… why didn't you not come to get me from my island" Calypso asked saddened by his effort to rescue her.

"I wanted to… truly did, I took a gem from your island and was going to use it and Festus to return to your island after the war but when the ship was destroyed so was Festus." He paused "I could rebuild Festus but when I retrieved Festus' head, were I had stored the gem, I found it was shattered" Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out all that was left of the gem, which he had fashioned into an engagement style ring.

"It was too small to use to find your island anymore" he said completely ashamed that he did not do more to rescue her.

Calypso moved away from Percy and rushed into the elf looking gods embrace, tears of happiness appearing on her face.

Hestia smiled at Percy; he was a model for all beings to be like, whether they are god, demigod or mortal.

Artemis also felt proud to know Perseus, although she didn't like being called out for not going straight to her mother's island and retrieving her after Perseus' wish after the giant's war. Something Apollo was also feeling ashamed for not rescuing their mother.

"Now" Percy said turning from the happy reunion to the rest of the consul. "We have a new threat coming, one that will put all of the previous wars to shame. Lady Athena… may I have your blessing now please" Percy said turning and kneeling before the Wisdom Goddess' throne his head in a submissive bow.

Athena turned to look at Poseidon who nodded with a sad smile.

"I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Justice, Crafts and the Arts offer you Perseus Jackson my blessing so you don't have to be such a seaweed brain all the time" she proclaimed chuckling at the end, as did the rest of the throne room.

"I accept your blessing, my lady" Percy stated as his eyes glowed bright white as did his wings.

Visions of wars and the outcomes raced thought young Perseus' mind showing him how each battle had caused another and how the big three's symbols of power were created. How the Gods could never use their symbols of power to the fullest because it would have caused uproar for anyone to have that much power, but he would have to be the one who 'dared', to push that level of power past its point to defeat the new threats mounting against Olympus now. He understood now what they faced and it was his fault that the threat was here, his entire fault.

Percy eyes and wing turn back to their normal color or in his wings case ever shifting colors.

"Lord Zeus" Percy stood and walked to the king of the gods throne "we are at war with Tartarus himself." The throne room exploded with shouts of denials, accusations and chaos.

Percy placed both of his hands up to quite the throne room down before continuing "The Titans will also reform again and make another move against us. The attack on Lady Artemis' Hunters was only the first strike, as she is not bound by the Ancient Laws she is the most dangerous group we have."

A look of pride was visible on the goddess' face at that statement.

Percy continued "An attack on both Camps will happen soon I am afraid as well" Percy turn to meet his father's eyes "Father, a push will be made to free Typhon and it will happen shortly." Percy paused "Kronos is reforming as we speak in Tartarus." The Olympians paled at that thought. "If all his forces fail, Tartarus himself will attack Olympus.

The throne room was in total silence at this last statement.

"Tartarus awaking is my fault…" Percy whispered and paused "as Annabeth and I made our way through that place, none of the monsters could stop us. As we reached the doors of death Tartarus himself had to form into human form to stop us" Percy said as he paused to remember his friend Damasen and Iapetus who sacrificed their lives in order for both of them to leave Tartarus safely.

"Percy… how did you and Annabeth escape Tartarus?" Poseidon asked worried now at the expression on his son's face now.

Percy's answered the throne room "Some sacrifices were needed to be made for us to leave Tartarus" Percy said sadly "I would've stayed in Tartarus, to hold the button for Annabeth so she could leave but our friends…" Percy turned to Hades with a sad smile and returned to look at his dad "My good friend named Iapetus had jumped into Tartarus to help us through it and then we met the giant Damasen" Percy turned to look at Ares for a moment "they held off Tartarus to save us… '_They_' sacrificed everything for us… two demigods who were at war with their mother; they sacrificed their lives to save us" a few tears appearing on the demigods face.

Hestia stepped down from her throne and walked over to her favorite demigod and pulled him into a tight hug. Comforting the demigod for everything he had gone through.

No one had heard what had happened to the two demigods and to hear how their lives were in the pit was almost too much for them. Clearly the demigod had never told anyone this but it had seemed that he could no longer hold it in and the damn broke.

After awhile Zeus asked "I understand, but now what would you do to stop this threat. First, you need to have both camps on alert and prepared for an attack; the monsters will attack one or the other soon, if not both. Tartarus is enhancing the monsters' power prior to leaving Tartarus."

Percy turned to Artemis "That is the only reason why your hunters were having a hard time dispatching them, Lady Artemis. Your hunters acted like the monster would be easy to deal with, but they were not normal. This 'I' will train them in when I get back from my quest" Percy turned to look at the Fates "That is why you three are here, correct?"

All three Fates nodded.

"What is this quest Perseus" Artemis asked not trying to be upset at the fact her hunter were not up to par with their fighting skills.

As if on cue Apollo rose and spoke:

"A lone hero walks alone, to a destination unforetold,

With the power of Love and Machine coursing thou his veins,

The Hero shall end Time,

As the Sun's fall from grace, Love will be embraced,

And by a Hunter's embrace a titan shall be raised"

With the last of the prophecy spoken the Sun God collapsed, completely drained of energy.

Percy walked over to the fallen god and sent a few pulses of golden energy into the god's body and said

"Earth circling Sun, weary man lift up your head, See that all is one" before returning to the center of the room.

"Did you actually make a good Haiku" Artemis asked and Percy nodded

"Oh… Perseus" Aphrodite cooed "That means I get to put my blessing on you!"

"Crap" the demigod said before the Love Goddess made her proclamation.

"I, Aphrodite, last child of Uranus, goddess of love, beauty, pleasure", she had to state that bit seductively to the groaning of everyone in the throne room, and procreation, here by give you Percy Jackson my blessing.

Percy nodded reluctantly as his wing turn the pinkest of pink from the full power of the blessing before his full whole body glowed and changed.

After the change was completed, there stood Percy Jackson looking as he was a supermodel with pink wings. Goddess, demigoddess and a single nymph were now drooling at the sight of the hero before them.

Athena, Artemis and Hestia all gazing at him not like a person but more like a piece of meat to be devoured piece by wonderful piece.

Percy did not like the looks of all the females drooling so he snapped his fingers, pulling everyone out of their trace like state, all but Aphrodite who was all too focused on him.

Percy grinned slightly and the love goddess pounced on the demigod raining down kisses and other things before being dragged off by the goddess of marriage, before turning on the love goddess and attacking Percy herself.

Now, all the Gods and demigods jumped out of there chairs to restrain, not just the love goddess and the Queen of the heavens, but all the females in the room from attacking the poor demigod.

Poseidon while holding back Athena looked at his son in confusion. "Son, why are your wings pink and vibrating" Poseidon yelled over the uproar in the throne room and sure enough Percy was causing some form of love spell without even knowing it. Percy relaxed and all the females regained their composure while still some seemed to be affected in their eyes.

"Well" Zeus said when the throne room returned to normal although many eyes were still watching the demigod for some reason.

"If there is nothing else and young Percy has returned to us, I will call this meeting to a close" said the King of the Gods.

"There is one thing my Lord" Percy interrupted "I do believe there is one more blessing I need to get, but I will offer him a gift first, now that it is in my power to do so and before I go on my quest." Percy walked over to Lord Hephaestus' throne placed a hand on the chest of the blacksmith, as he did a golden light surrounded the blacksmith and when the light dissipated there sat a handsome and strong god of fire and metalwork, all traces of disfigurement removed from his body.

Jaws dropped at the sight of the blacksmith. "I, Perseus Jackson, bestow beauty to those who deserve it."

The blacksmith smiled, which looked good on the god, before standing and saying "Thank you, young Perseus"

"Now I will return the favor" The god said with a smile "I, Lord Hephaestus, god of fire, blacksmith, masonry, metals and volcanoes offer you Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and twice Savior of Olympus my blessing."

"Thank you, Lord Hephaestus" Percy replayed and bowed similar to when he received Athena blessing.

Fire erupted around Percy, his body became engulfed in flames, soon the fire got hotter and turn green, Greek Fire, but then the fire turned dark, the flames became what looked like black fire before being snuffed out shortly after it had changed to a black flame.

"What was that?" asked the blacksmith.

"I'm not sure but I believe my blessings are combining and becoming new abilities" Percy replied.

"Such as" asked Zeus.

"Well, I already had fire from Lady Hestia and now I gained fire again from Lord Hephaestus" Percy said.

"Of course" Athena said "So your abilities what… become squared?"

Percy shrugged.

Just then a flash appeared in the throne room and there laid the armor of Krios with two new additions. A pair of vambraces appeared, matching the suit of armor as well as leg armor for protection of his legs. All the eyes turned to the armor and Percy walked over to it.

"Don't Perseus, don't touch it" Poseidon cried out not wanting his son to get blasted like the stupid war god did.

But Percy continued to the armor, feeling a pull to the strange armor, as he reach out and touched the armor, it glowed and shattered. Each peace of the plate armor falling apart and floated to the demigod only to reassemble on Percy's body, adjusting its shape and size to accommodating for Percy's new size and wings.

There stood Percy looking terrifying, as if Tartarus threw up a demon that it could not handle. The armor was graphite in color with silver outlining the edges of each plate. His left vambrace held the shield from Krios and in his right hand Percy held Riptide. Percy's new helm was in similar style as his armor and had two ram horns and two bulls horn protruding out the sides.

Percy turned to Hades only to get a fearful look from the King of the Underworld.

"Lord Perseus, Guardian of Olympus" the Fates all called out.

"Well, if its not one surprise its another" Ares said before receiving a glare from the new guardian, and quickly flashed out of the throne room and most likely off Olympus altogether.

"Ah, my head" Apollo groaned "what happened?"

"Welcome to the party brother" Hermes said.

"What we're at a party, did I pass out?" he asked.

"No you idiot, you just gave Percy a new prophecy" Artemis yelled out still not understanding how she could be related to the idiot.

"Well if the meeting is done and everything is cool, I'll be run along to start my quest" Percy said.

Percy thought about his new armor. He couldn't wear the armor in the mortal world, so he concentrated on the new armor and the armor retracted into itself till the chest piece and leggings turned into a over lapping black and silver plated belt on his waist, while the vambraces retracted to form two black and silver bands one on both wrists and lastly the helm retracted over and around his head till it was a thick necklace around his neck.

Everyone stared at Percy as this happened not understanding how he could change the armors form so easily.

The first to snap out of their trance was Athena.

"Do… Do you know where you are heading Perseus?" Athena asked.

Percy closed his eyes briefly and an image of the huntress, he could see her but he could not locate her.

"Percy" Lachesis said "You will need to retrace your steps from three years past so you can find her"

"_Her_" Artemis, Hestia and Athena asked.

Percy did not answer the goddesses, but nodded to the Fates, keeping the image of Zoë in his mind he flashed out of the throne room to begin his quest.

"Did he just flash out on us?" Artemis asked.

"That is almost as rude as shutting a door in someone's face" Hestia said.

"We will have to punish him later" Athena added turning to the other goddesses.

A/N: The haiku was from Ihenrie7509. I just wanted to show off Percy's power that he had received from Apollo a bit.

A special thanks goes out to 'dogbiscuit1967' "Thanks for all the help and your reviews"

*Note* I will be updating the first few chapters, I keep reading them and they just don't seem right to me, no big changes but a few updates, sorry.

P.S - I haven't updated for a long time due to a few things. First, I wanted to end this chapter with Percy completing his quest to find a certain someone but Apollo hasn't sent me anything about it.

*Note* Paring will be… in the next chapter… Ha-Ha. Now there's a cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**True Power"**

**Percy**

I had flashed out of the throne room for two reasons. First, time was not on my side for this quest and secondly I did not like how all the women in the throne room were eyeing me. Sure, Thalia was cute and fun to be around but she always overreacted to situations as did Artemis, like turning male demigods into jackalopes for just getting to close to her or her hunt. Hestia loving and kind but always seems too motherly too me. All of them are very beautiful of course and I could see myself falling for each and every one of them in one way or another.

If Zoë hadn't died, all those years ago, who would know what would have happen but the fates. She despised me at first, I know, I had butted my way into her quest and all, but at the time I just had to save Annabeth. I like to think that we would've been friends in the end and I hated the fact that she had died in the end. But if Zoë was back then I would go and find her. I would return her to her sisters in the hunt, if I could.

I felt better knowing Annabeth was with Luke for some reason. Almost as if the wound in my heart had started to heal, if such a thing were possible to be healed. She was moving on with her life so to speak, even if it wasn't with me. And now I had to do the same. Hestia was right; I hid from the others on Olympus, only letting a few people in. The world needed me and when the time came, I would stand tall and face my fate with my friends and family by my side.

As the Fates had said I needed to start my quest again from three years ago, which means I needed to repeat the quest that lead to Bianca's and Zoe's death, something I did not like to think about. As I appeared at the base of half blood hill, I looked up at the tree that was Thalia's tree and cringed slightly at the thought of so many half-bloods had bad, if not tragic, lives. Ether you died defending your friends and family as Annabeth had done or you became the lone survivor as I had done.

My thought streamed back to that morning with Nico… and I was sneaking around with Annabeth's Yankee's Baseball cap. I had made a promise to Nico to look after his sister, which I failed to do, much to my regret. I hated the feeling that I had let Nico down. I would not let anyone down if I could help it this time, because this was my fault. Tartarus wanted me; this move on Olympus was nothing but revenge on me for slipping through his clutches when Annabeth and I had escaped from the pit.

I forced myself back to the present, less I be discovered by the camp. Even now at a distance I could see a patrol led by an Ares campers moving out from the big house to confront the possible new threat, me. I quickly turned and extended my wings and with a few flaps, I was off to Washington DC. I would not retrieve Blackjack, as much as I would love for us to go on this quest together. Some part of me said to leave him be.

As I reached my preferred flying height, my thought turned to my first flight on Delos and the fear that Zeus would blow me out of the air before it was quickly subdued, the Lord of the Skies had blessed me and there for, gave me his permission to be in his domain. I also found I could fly far faster than Blackjack could, not that I would be saying anything to him about it. I missed him and it would've been cool to have him with me for the first part of the quest.

I landed near the Air and Space Museum and strolled into the building. The last time I was here Luke and Atlas had raised some undead Spartans to track us down and kill us. We did loose them for a brief period of time only to run into the Nemean Lion and with everyone's help we had defeated it. Despite everything, I was the one who received the lion's skin pelt. And with that I was the fifth member of the quest. From here we ran to the train station and with the help of a certain someone we took the train heading west.

I was about to take off and start my journey west only to be frozen in place as if Kronos had paused me for an instant, but the moment had passed almost unnoticeable. I looked around and an old man was sitting on a bench in front of a watch store. Now, a man sitting on a bench is no big deal, let alone in front of a watch store. But it was the power, coming from that man sitting there, that what such a big deal. He looked down at his watch and back up at me and smiled as if waiting for something to happen. Then he mouthed a single word '_duck_'. All of my danger senses came forth and screamed at me to move and to '_move now!'_

I rolled, and just in time as a golden spear had just sailed just passed me that would've cleaved my head open from the blow. As I came back to my feet and prepared to confront my attacker, only to be stunned to see the Titan Hyperion _'and'_ Krios standing before me.

"You have taken what does not belong to you demigod" the Titan of the East said in an angry tone, Krios standing behind him without any weapons or armor unable to get involved in the fight that was going down. He looked almost pathetic, sure he still had his height and his normal size but that was it. I could not feel any power come from what… ex-Titan? Is that what happened the last time I saw him? Is that why the armor, 'His armor' was now mine?

"Are you talking about, this" I said while encasing my body in the new armor and pulling out and clicking Anaklusmos into sword form. "I did not steal this if you are wondering. It was fated to become mine"

"You… you're fated to die!" The titan shouted and thrusted his spear at me, only for it to get defected by my new shield on my left forearm as I return Riptide point at him forcing him swing the back part of his spear up to block my sword from landing a blow to his side.

We reset and I thought of the battle before me at how to defeat him this time. Athena's blessing running through multiple battle plans and outcomes.

A grin appeared on the titan's face a thought accrued to him. And I realized unlike last time there was no rivers or large bodies of water near me and he could attack me with his powers over light.

At that, flames engulfed his body and although the fire did not bother me as much as last time, he had no clue as to what kind of powers I had just received on Olympus, just this morning. The titan grin became a frown as the heat had no effect on me… _at all_… and now the grin was now all over on my face, as I allowed flames to cover my body as well, I could see the Titan of Light was feeling stronger and again the grin reappeared on his face and only grew wider as my fire turned green as the heat our two bodies started to affecting the ground around us and then my powers of flames peaked, the Greek fire turn into that, black soul burning, fire it had in the throne room. I could feel a new power flow thru me as objects had started to be pulled towards me, but as the items reached near me they started to vaporize before contacting my body, even the flames on the titan's body was now being sucked away like a star getting to close to a black hole, as it flames crossed some event horizon.

"So Titan, do you still think I am still just a weak demigod?" I asked.

He attacked, carelessly, reckless and without thought. He thrusted his spear, I dodged, he swung his spear, I rolled out of the way. The titan picked up speed, adding body checks here and there were he could only to receive small slashes with riptide and face full of shield that sent him backwards a few meters.

With my power draining quickly this fight was not going to last very long. I might have impressive new powers but I had not the reservoir of raw power to draw on from.

The titan looked back at me and he knew he would not win this fight in his current state and like before he would not relent, he would continue till ether he lost or I did.

He increased his size, thinking he would just overpower me with a larger sized body.

I was stunned by the change, and as such I didn't notice the back handed swing from the Titan as he swung that spear around like a baseball bat and cracked me upside my head, a swing that sent me flying backwards and trough a store front and the lights went out.

_In the void of my mind, I was in the place were I continued to see Annabeth's death. Only this time a felt alone or I thought I was alone. I was lying on my back on a cold stone floor, the pitch black floor. I could see more clearly this time as I looked up I saw a ceiling that resembled the cosmos in it's entirely. Then my eyes drifted around and there again was that old man again, a grin on his face. _

"_So, you have journeyed back here young one" he said. "Father said you would be powerful. It's a shame you don't have full control of it at your present time" he chuckled at some internal joke. He walked forward ever so slowly but before I could move to get up he tapped his cane on the floor, the sound reverberating in my ears and I was frozen in place. A thousand time more powerful than Kronos' time effect I had felt before on Luke's ship. I only noticed now, there was a small hour glass at the tip of his cane showing that the sand in it was near to running out of the hour glass._

_He noticed my eye staring at his cane and the hour glass. "Yes" he said answering my questioning look "My time is nearly up as is yours."_

_At that last statement I started to become very afraid 'was this primordial god of time going to kill me here and now'_

"_No… I'm not going to kill you, but you are rather weak still" he said and then brought his hand up to his chin looking as if he was thinking of something really hard. After a few moments he snapped his fingers together "I got it." He walked up to my lying form and said "this… is going to hurt… a lot" and pressed the tip of his cane to my forehead. The pain could not be measured, what is there to measure it to, taking the weight of the sky? Sorry no, taking a dip in the sticks, yah right, if I could be so lucky. No the pain was very close to that time I was here last and the voice… that voice telling me I was going to return to my friends and family and then the blast of pain from all directions._

_As quickly as the pain came, the pain subsided. _

"_A sample…" he said "Use it well" before he faded from sight and reality returned to me._

**Krios**

The battle between my brother and this demigod had gone back and forth during their engagement. Until that Perseus Jackson started to control fire. I couldn't understand how this demigod from that Sea God brat could be using any type of fire. But… thinking back on our last fight, I thought it was many demigods performing all of those powers.

No… it was all him. 'He'… had moved the earth, 'He'… had produced fire, summoned the lightning and bent the shadows, it was all him. Fear rose up in me. But something had happened that time; he had struggling to hold on to the power. Perseus Jackson was trying to keep control of all of his powers that time, but he had failed to keep control and it destroyed my army at the time.

Not this battle, no. This demigod here 'did' have control. Yes, he was still too weak to maintain them for any duration of time. But his powers would grow. I heard a loud 'Crack' and it snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw the Son of the Sea God go flying backwards into a clock shop's window. I moved to my brother's side "Brother… we need to leave, now" I said to him urgently. He only turned to me with a grin.

"What… in our moment of triumph. I think you under estimate our chances" he said still grinning stupidly.

"No… we need…" I replied only to be cut off by a hair razing scream from the clock shop my brother had knock young Perseus through.

We looked over at the shop and all grinning was forgotten. What we saw was some form of divine being. Perseus was not… a demigod anymore, he was something else altogether. Perseus stood there one foot on the window's ledge the other still in the shop. Behind him a beautiful pair of deep blood red wings. Flames licking up and around his body and across his wings as if the fames where his aura warping the surrounding air, distorting it. Power radiated from him in wave that could be felt from where we were causing our skin to itch a bit. But that wasn't the most visible thing about him by far, '_No_' the most visible thing was the glowing white orbs of his eyes.

I backed away, I had nothing anymore. I was simply an immortal being without power, not even to defend myself. My brother gulped noticeably and I could see Perseus focus on him, I back away even more. In the time frame of one blink Perseus had moved from the clock shop's window, over a fifty feet away, to in front of my brother and had stuck him. A look of confusion was on my brother's face as his body turned into golden powder as his head rolled away from his body and his weapons and armor stayed behind, much as mine had.

Perseus then turned to look at me and my fear peaked as I found I could not move one finger. He slowly moved to my brother's armor and weapons. I wanted to speak but I was still frozen in place. He touched the armor ever so slightly and it seemed to melt into a liquid form and flow onto Perseus's armor, merging with my own armor on his body. My Adamantium armor with arthritic silver trim, now had gold weaving thought it creating descriptive symbols of power so old I had nearly forgotten the meaning of them, all but one and the symbol rang out to me it translated to me _'Fated to be One' _Only one other could have that symbol and that was… him and everything turned to black for me.

**Percy**

A clapping was heard, as if in applauses, from the old man now sitting back on the bench, he stood and leaned on that golden cane with an old fashion hour glass hanging from the handle's end. "You are so full of surprises Perseus Jackson" the old man said before clicking his fingers together and repairing all the damage that had been done, leaving only the spear still in the ground.

"You fight well but… you will still need to fight my brother with everything you have?" the true lord of time said.

"Chronus" I whispered under my breath and the man smiled.

"Names are a powerful thing young one" he said and I had to smile a bit as I remembered Mr. D saying just that very thing my first day I was awoke at camp half-blood.

"I don't know how I can win… with what is to come" I said softly.

"Um… I don't think I can help you with that but… maybe only time will tell" he said before flashing out and time resumed a soft '_later_' was heard from the primordial god as he disappeared.

"Yah… later" I grudgingly said while taking flight and heading west to my destination.

**Athena**

After Percy had left and everyone started to return to normal. Mutterings of Percy's… new powers were starting to be whispered throughout the throne room. Many couldn't understand how they, demigods, minor gods or even Olympians, could have been so affected. Distance was a factor thought Athena trying to reassure herself, she had never thought about Percy in such a way only his father. She shuttered at the thought. Since the Olympian goddesses who were all closeted to Percy at the time of the love goddess' blessing were the most affected by his power and many of the minor goddess or demigods in the guest setting were only slightly affected, it had to be a distance limitation on that particular power. The Love Goddess's power combined with Hera mind reading ability, one could know exactly what button to push, so to speak, to alter their mood or love interest so dramatically. That also would explained how Percy was able to explode with such violence, by pulling Hestia's power of fire, with Apollo's power of light and with the chaotic mixture of the God of War, Percy basically became a small atomic bomb, but in a divine form. She did not like the thought of Percy being a living weapon but, isn't that… what all the wars he had fought and won had done to the young hero.

One could almost think that, someone with powers greater than the fates were planning for everything to happen in this strange order, from Father's little toy being stolen, to Thalia returning only to replace Zoë as lieutenant of the hunt. Plans for this outcome could have even gone as far back as father and Poseidon both breaking there oath to not sir any more kids, an oath that could never have be kept for any length of time anyways.

But if a power greater than the Fate are pulling the strings, then who? Already we have faced the Titans, giants and Gaea herself, now Tartarus himself. If more Primordials have risen, what will this next war become? Will we all have to break that cursed ancient laws to win? Will Percy even survive this war? He is, as the Fates have declared, the Guardian of Olympus. He should not be standing on the battle field alone to fight this battle but, for any demigod to step onto the battlefield would bring almost curtain death for said demigod. We need to bring the camps together again, we must enhance their training and we must continue to ever strive for victory or we will fall into the void.

**Thalia**

From the point the Fates sat next to me till the point Percy left on his new quest, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. I was forced to step down as lieutenant of the hunt but now I knew that is were I truly want to be… with my sisters. Percy and I might always be very close, closer than brother and sister but never as close as boyfriend and girlfriend I was sure of that now. My thought of Percy and being forced to leave the hunt, had forced me to realized what I would lose if I continued down this path with Percy. It was true, I felt hurt at the sight of all the goddess force themselves on to Percy but, even with Athena's blessing he would still continue to be that lovable seaweed brain we all love deep down in our hearts.

As I looked over, at the goddesses in question, they all have a range of expressions on their faces, from looks of confusion to looks of despair. No doubt Athena was contemplating Percy's new powers. Aphrodite face looked dreamily, as she was still fantasizing about Percy, to the hatred of my lady Artemis' face, who couldn't help but give the love goddess some very quick and dirty looks as if to say _'this is all your fault, Percy is such a great man, and I want him now'_. Hestia was the most noticeable and forlorn, as she has not stopped crying in her throne ever since the _incident. _

Truly there must have been more between Percy and Hestia for this type of reaction to have happened. One would think, that it was really love there but the effect from Percy had ripped the Vail that hid that love, probably… even from the goddess in question. One thing for sure was Hera was not pleased at her uncontrolled actions. The goddess of marriage going after another man was the most unthinkable but, for it to happen, in a meeting, in front of everyone, including her husband, had shocked everyone here.

I started to move to Lady Artemis's side but was cornered by the three Fates. "You have decided then" said one with a smile, "To return to the Hunt" another said with a wicked grin.

I nodded "I will return to my sister in the hunt. I will help Phoebe in leading them in this new war" I said. With each declaration I became more and more convinced of my decision.

They all smiled "Congratulations to you Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and _Minor goddess of the hunt_" they all said before flashing out.

The thought of the fates as being happy and not being some sadistic old hags would have disturb anybody even me, but as they declared that I was to be a minor goddess of the hunt like my sister. I felt a new power within me and I could feel all the hunters' life force within me now. I forced the thought out of my head and continued to where Artemis sat in contemplation.

"My Lady…" I said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes Thalia" she answered forcing a neutral expression on her face.

"May I join you when you return to the hunt? I would like to help phoebe and my other sister in the upcoming war."

She gave me a curious look before nodding "Sure Thalia, I think the Fates have spoken about this and I to would like to keep you with the hunt." And she reached out with her hand and as I grasped it there was a burst of light as we flashed away together back to _our_ beloved hunt.

**Hestia**

At the moment my feels and thought were so confusing. When Percy had received his blessing from Aphrodite, a strangest feeling welled up from the deepest pit of my soul and for the first time in my life I wanted someone not as an acquaintance or a friend but as a… _love interest_.

Then it disappeared and I could feel only the pain of loss. As I sat here I understood now the pain Percy had felt at the loss of his girlfriend, Annabeth. As I sat in my throne Percy had returned to me, I wept for the love, I had never had. Something fundamental had changed in me and now I knew that I had needed him too, with all my heart.

"Are you feeling ok sister?" someone whispered to me over my shoulder. I turned to see the sea green color eyes of my brother Poseidon, that again reminded me of Percy and my heart clenched and I couldn't take it anymore and I flashed out of the throne room and into to my palace. I couldn't face him, not now. I retreat to the safety of my haven. Unfortunately, my brother wasn't far behind and he would force me to confess my feelings about his son.

And sure enough shortly after I arrival, he had arrived also, he followed me to my couch, in front of the hearth, Percy and I had spent so many night nights talking and watching the flames just enjoying the time spent with each other.

"What is it?" my brother asked, concern in his voice, "What happened to you… that would affect you this much? Athena and the others are back to normal but why aren't you sister?" …_why_? …_Why_?

I couldn't hold it back as tried to say what was on my mind. "Because I-I really do l-like y-your s-son" I forced out between the pain of heartache and the intake of breath causing me to stutter out my answer.

He stared at me for a moment before pulling me into a deep warm hug, much like the way I did for his son. "Its going to be ok, it will be ok" he said and I broke down in his comforting embrace.

As time passed I could feel control was returning to me and I slowly I pulled myself back together enough to speak clearly again. "I wanted Percy to fall in love with Thalia" I said trying to gather my thought and explain a little of what I was going thru. "Only to put him out of my reach I think but… as time passed… I could feel myself being drawn to him" I said hoping that by confessing, everything would be better in the end. "I-I even had told Percy to go and live with the hunt. But…"

"But" he interrupted "the more time you spent with him, the closer you got…" he said and I nodded "…and before you knew it… you were in love" the Sea god said completing my thoughts and I nodded again in agreement.

"Sister…" he slowly pulled my face up so I was looking into his "you have never showed an interest in anyone as anything other than family, so why Percy?" he asked.

"I have watched Percy grow from the point he arrived at camp, to the point he had lost his love" I started. "He had fought for his friends and family, he would sacrifice his life and soul to save someone if he could" I added. "He jumped into the River Styx for us and his friends, something only one other has undertaken before and Achilles really didn't choose to do it"

Poseidon nodded in agreement and I continued. "He embodies the word _family_ as I do… and all that he had received from us gods was, not to kill him" I said mournfully.

Poseidon stayed quite for a minute letting the information sink in before responding. "Yes, Percy truly is my greatest son I have ever had and I hate how the Fates have toyed with his life. I also regret that we have never given him more for what he has done for us. But if you love him, you need to tell him" he added and I rose and took a few steps away, my back to him putting some space between us and breaking the eye contact.

"He needs to hear it from you and only you" he said moving up to just behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder and said "What is worse that can happen."

"He would say no…" I said fear creeping into my voice.

"True… true, but is the fear of not saying anything equal to the pain you're feeling now?" He asked and I really had to think about that for a moment.

"Go… before you miss the moment and it disappears into mist" he said urging me to go and profess my feeling onto the one I love and the one I could not loose.

_**Boom…!**_

We looked up, as a thunder bolt was heard. A calling, our little brother was calling for another meeting again. Poseidon turned to me and said "Are you ok? This might be important but I will tell them that you're not well if you would like me to."

"I will be ok, but after this meeting, I'm going to look for Percy. Whether he has feeling for me or not, I need to tell him" I stated as best as I could.

Poseidon smile and nodded before flashing out.

I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down and as soon as I regained some more control, I returned to the throne room in a flash of light.

**Throne room**

As we appeared in the throne room we moved to our respective throne only find our Thrones have been moved around. I searched for mine and found it next to a new throne. This throne had an appealing collection of colors and precious metals all of Olympian origins. The throne had Olympian silver lining the back, Imperial Gold for the arm rest and stitching on the cushions, Stygian Iron supporting the seat and even Alantean steel in the foot clogs, the colors in the seat cushions had was in a style of amber skies moving to the deepest of blues, with rolling waves of sea green, it reminding me of the setting sun on the western shores of Greece at twilight. The most defining aspect was the power radiating from the throne.

As I sat down, I also noticed the thrones were not in the normal U-shape it has always been in. No, the thrones were placed in a circle with my hearth at the center, as if to say the hearth was the center or heart of the council.

I noticed Lady Iris must have been feeling better because she was standing to the side of my hearth ready to reform the 360 degree screen. With a nod from Zeus she created the new screen, although it wasn't as good as the quality she had before, it was better than nothing. The image was moving around franticly, in what appears to be in a searching mode.

I gave my youngest brother a questioning look as did Poseidon. Zeus stood to address the room.

"A large power spike, if you will, was felt in the location of Washington, near to the location Percy was said to be traveling thru on his quest. However, there doesn't seem to be any evidence to a battle or his presence in that location. As we reappeared back in the throne room we found that the thrones have moved around into… this shape" he said before being interrupted.

"Here!" Iris called out.

"That the park in front of the Air and Space Museum" Athena answered.

"Go figure, only the nerd would know that, egg head" Ares said chuckling. Athena replied to the war god with a deadly glare before continuing.

"Look…" she pointed to a figure, which seemingly was asleep on a bench. "Is that Krios?"

"No its not… it can't be" Ares shouted out.

Apollo stood and moved closer to the image "Yes, it is"

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Ares, Athena and Apollo… go and capture him and bring him here for questioning" Zeus commanded.

As my brother Zeus finished, the three flashed out and appeared in the image before us. The mist playing funny tricks on their appearances as all three of them seemed to be wearing police officer's uniforms. Apollo examined the suspect and then pulled out his radio. "We're on our way back" he said into the hand microphone but really speaking thru the Iris screen and they picked up the unconscious titan and moved to a remote alley before they all flashed out, reappearing before Zeus now with a bronze shackled Titan.

As the four returned, all the Olympian that had weapons drew them ready to kill the titan if he showed any resistance at all. But that was unnecessary as the power radiating from him was less than a minor god or demigod even.

Apollo placed a hand on the titan and he began to stir and looked up at my brother Zeus, fear crossing his face as realization dawned on him of the situation he was in at the moment.

"What happened at that location, Titan" Zeus said pointing to the iris screen of the plaza. A pause as the titan shuttered with fear but not because of my brother but of something else. After a short time with no response Zeus stood and slammed his bolt into the floor and shouted "Answer me!"

"P-Per-Perseus" the titan shuttered to get out "My-My brother Hyperion and I when to confront the son of Poseidon about returning my domains. But…" I shuttered again "Something or someone was there my brother, he had him."

Poseidon grip on his trident harder and rose to his feet.

"Hyperion had caught him with his spear and knocked him across the plaza and into a shop" he paused not wanting to go on. "We heard a scream from the shop. We thought it was a final death scream but… There he stood with nothing but a pissed off look on his face and within a blink he… he killed my brother and shortly after that I had blacked out" he said cringing back a little, not wanting to be killed himself over anything.

"Is he telling the truth" Zeus asked Apollo in a forceful manner.

"As far as he knows, he is tilling the truth" Apollo replied.

A little bit of fear rose in me as I thought about what happened in the plaza with the titans. Percy was most likely the spike in energy my little brother had detected. But I've heard Percy's so called death scream before and it hadn't come from any form of injury but as a result of a blessing one to great to take in. Had Percy received another blessing? And if so, who had given it to him? I looked over at the new throne and word was being etched into the headrest. As all the Olympians now looked at the changing seat the word 'Guardian' appeared and below a symbol started to appear and that symbol was that of an hour glass.

Gasps where heard through the throne room leaving only two possibilities as to who had blessed Percy and one of them would rather see Percy dead forever than to bless him.

"Chronus" was being whispered on everyone lips.

"So… I believe we have more than one ancient deity that has awoken" stated Athena, her voice dry and fearful. As time passed it started to get darker in the throne room. The sconces on the wall all lit with their fire casting their dim light on the throne room.

"We must retire for the evening" Zeus proclaimed "We will keep watch for new developments and gather tomorrow for a meeting about the camps. The minor gods of heroes are putting together train programs for our children and we will see what aid we might give them for the upcoming battles, thank you" Zeus said before stretching out his hand for Hera's and they both left in a flash light.

As everyone flashed out, Poseidon gave me a nod before he too flashed away in burst of sea breeze.

I felt nerves at what I was about to do. Butterflies were dancing around my stomach. Will Percy return my affections or would he only want to be friends? Hundreds of thoughts raced through my head as I left in a flash of flames to the one I truly loved.

**Percy**

I flew as far as I could and was somewhere close to the Virginia/West Virginia border where I decided to land and rest for the night. I could see a dense forest with mountainside terrain and decided to stop for the night and rest. As I touched down on the forest floor life came alive around me as the inhabitant move from their spots to see the visitor who just arrived. I allowed my wings to dematerialized from my back, I had found also if I was in calm, dare say '_safe' _place my wing disappeared from my back but as soon as I wasn't they were back.

I summoned a tent and erected it near a few trees. Next, I gathered some stones and placed them in a ring, intending to make a campfire. Moving over to a tree I asked it if the naiad would offer some branches for the fire. And many trees shed some of their dead branches for me. I thanked them and gather all of the wood and piled them off to one side, some being placed in the stone ring. Using Hestia blessing, I set the camp fire ablaze and soon enough I had a steady fire. I again used Hestia's and Demeter's blessing and summoned some food to cook.

"You can come out you know" I said to the naiad.

And sure enough she came and sat down, near enough to the fire to be in the light but not close enough to be hazardous to ones health.

I offered a sandwich and she accepted it. She didn't speak for a long time and I didn't feel the need to break the silence ether.

The fire flickered and the naiad rose and walked back to her tree.

I looked back into the fire and my eyes went wide "Lady Hestia" I gasped out, astonished as the goddess of the hearth appearance out of the campfire. There she was stepping out of the campfire.

I rose to my feet and then bowed on one knee.

"Please Percy don't, you know I hate that" she said almost playfully. I was too shocked, I did not expect for her to visit me on this quest but here she was.

A tingling feeling was felt in my heart as I rose and looked at the goddess in front of me. She walked forward to me and the feeling grew. My wing flickered into existence and then back out again.

"Do you mind if I join?" she asked. I had any objections to her being here or anything if anything I welcomed her company.

"I was going to turn in for the night in a little bit if you would like to stay I would appreciate the company" I said my heart thumping hard for some reason and she smiled.

"Thank you" she replied.

I summoned another camping chair for her to sit down, only for her pull it close to mine before sitting down both now watching the fire burn like we were in her palace on Olympus.

After awhile I decided to turn in and say my good night to Hestia only for her to rise as well. I could feel that she had wanted to say something from the moment she had appeared in the fire but was ether waiting for the right moment or she unsure how to state what she wanted to say

Again that feeling was there again. It felt as if pulling closer to the goddess, a wanting to be closer to her.

We walked together into the summoned tent to relax for the night. I saw Artemis' chariot glowing more brightly than I could ever have remembered. Maybe she was riding a bit too low than she should've for this night.

As we entered the tent, I had realized something I did not think of. I was not planning on having a visitor with me and the awkwardness brought a tint of red to me face and my hand to scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. Oh, sure the bed was large enough for two people but I never stayed in one spot and often my dreams weren't always nice one. Often they were violent and I would act them out to some degree or another.

"I'll take the floor Hestia" I said to the goddess beside me as I turn to her, only to ketch the tint of red in her face as well.

"Don't be silly. I intruded on your mission and I will sleep on the floor" she stated which I was hearing none of that.

What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? "We'll share the bed because I will not have you sleep on the floor" I said and an even deeper shade of red appeared on the goddess.

They slid into each side of the bed and pull the cover over them, each feeling uncomfortable at the closeness to each other.

Percy laid there as stiff as can be. Only a foot away, a goddess lay as beautiful as can be. What was this feeling deep inside of his soul? He turned onto his side and realized she was in a mirrored position on her'.

"Hestia?" Percy asked

"Yes" Hestia murmured.

He was going to ask her about the feeling he has been having but only said "Good night" but thought '_my love'_ as he closed his eyes.

_**The dream**_

_Percy was walking up to the garden of the Hesperides; Laden was just passed the fog. He moved silently and cautiously, his sword at the ready but his armor retracted, he could not make a sound and wake the hundred head serpent. But when the fog cleared he was not in the garden but a huge temple. _

_Large granite pillars supported the immense ceiling. On the far side were five beings. Power rolled off each one as if one would look into a blast furnace. _

_Three being were male two looked to be middle aged and the other one was very old. The one of the middle aged beings wore a nearly all black robe with what looked to be black armor over his robes. The other middle aged man wore light blue robes with no armor over the top as did the woman standing beside him. The old man wore a simple white robe with a golden cape that came nearly to the floor. He recognized two of them but hadn't seen them like this. He had not seen the third man before._

_The last one was, to say she was extremely beautiful would be insulting, and she was in a plain white floor length robe._

_All five were discussing something over what looked to be a large air hockey table. I had to take a double take on that one. I took a hesitant step forward. And the man in black looked up and saw me there. _

"_Finally!" he said almost relieved that I was there, here, what ever. After the man spoke they all turned to see who this man was talking to. Now all five pairs of eyes were fixed on me._

"_I told you he would find his way here" the attractive woman said "I mean did you think fate wouldn't get her way?"_

_The man in black looked at her and chuckled a bit before saying "I should've never doubted you, wife."_

'_Wife'? I asked myself. Who were they? _

"_Perseus Jackson, or better Percy" the man in black stated, the two in blue gave new interesting looks and smiles towards me. And the stunning lady gave a sad smile. _

"_Percy come, I want you to meet, and do not bow please, my wife Ananke, Primordial goddess of fate, or Anna for short, he gestured to the gorgeous lady to his left. Then there is Aither, Primordial God of the Light and Hemera, Primordial Goddess of the Day, and you have already met Chronos, Primordial God of Time. They all nodded as each of their names were called and of course me Chaos._

_Chaos gestured for me to come over but after a few short seconds or was it minute, the woman in blue, Hemera, walked over to me and intertwined her arm with mine and escorted me over to the table. _

"_Now Percy, the reason you are here is as follows, first we cannot fight directly against our direct family member as much as some of us would like" a quick glance and Aither telling me he would like to be in this fight for some reason or another. "So, we need to have a champion, one who would fight for the good of all mankind." "And womankind" Ananke added. "And womankind" Chaos added al beat grudgingly. I had chuckled, a bit too loud, and everyone gave a laugh at the first primordial action._

"_Anyways the problem comes as, one, we needed someone who could wield that level of power but who would use that power wisely as well" he said and drank in everything he was stating. "We felt that we would need to build a scenario where a powerful god, Poseidon, would fall in love with the best human woman there ever were, your mother, Sally Jackson. World War 2 was the perfect time to start our plan. Hades brat forced the ban on the big three from having children. You see the fewer the demigod children the gods and goddess" he turned to see his wife's smile "have the stronger their demigod children become. Their power builds and builds until this happens" he gestured to me, like I was the end equation to some experiment, which I was in a way._

_Then Ananke said "For the woman to be found worthy enough to be chosen, she would have to go thru a series of trials. For example the loss of her closest family member, to struggle with nothing and make due with what she had and an undying love for everyone she cared about." Again that sad smile appeared on her face. "And I know what you are thinking young Percy Jackson, There are a lot of mortal women out there that could pass these trials, but what I found in Sally could not be found in any other woman. It was her destiny to be the mortal love of the Sea God and your mother, she who would sacrifice her very own happiness for the ones she loved, namely you. With everything that happened to you she never wavered in her love for you."_

_A tear was felt sliding down my cheek and a smile appeared on everyone face at that gesture._

_After a moment, Aither spook up "Our brother, Tarterus was already planning on rising after Gaia. It is not your fault that he is rising young Perseus."_

"_He right Percy" Hemera added "You escaping the pit had no bearing on this war now, so do not blame yourself for it. However, you will need to be strong enough to stop him as there is nobody who can."_

"_In 'Time' you will understand" Chronos said giving another pun about his domain, as everyone rolled their eyes as if to say he does it all the time._

"_Anyways" Chaos stay drawing out the word a bit "Percy by the time comes for you to face Tarterus, you and your army will be ready I am sure of it. Now you need to get back home and we will be checking up on you from time to time, ok?" He walked me back to the entrance of the temple alone but before I walked through the archway he stopped me and turned me around._

"_Now I know I shouldn't say this but I know how you feel about certain goddess who happens to be sleeping in your bed at this very moment and I will only say this once. Don't waste your time like you did before" he said real serious like staring right into me eyes. "If you find a woman who loves you and you love back, don't waist it… ever. Do you hear me?"_

_I nodded and walked out the temple._

I awoke early in the morning about four am. I had been asleep for only five short hours. But the notice of contentment not the only thing I felt. Intertwined in my body was the beautiful Hestia. One of her legs hooking around my leg, her arm draped across my chest and her head nuzzled into my chest. She wasn't the only one that had moved ether. My left arm was placed under her head supporting it and my right was holding her heft hand. I was slightly turned into her as she was with me and my right leg had hooked her leg resting between my own. The position was felt most comfortable to me, each of us sharing our body heat with each other as the temperature had drop quite a bit outside.

As I opened my eyes, I could see Hestia was still asleep. She look extremely beautiful in my eye, I didn't even mind the morning hair mess. I tapped into Aphrodite's power a bit searching through the feeling I had and found she had the same feeling.

That feeling I had was pull me toward her subconsciously. I loved her… and… she loved me. And with that I knew what Chaos said to me. I leaned ever so slightly forward a placed a warm kiss in her forehead. Hestia shuffled a bit and mumbled "Percy" and she smiled in her sleep and with that I closed my eyes and fell back into realm of Morpheus.

A/N: To explain my disappearance I'll say this. Parents are there to show you where you come from, Children are there to show you a future. So what do you do when you future leave you forever?

Zoe will be in the next installment I know what domains she will be getting. All of them will be tied into what she is or was anyways. She will have two for sure maybe one other.

Also Hermes will be giving Percy his blessing soon.

Also what do you think of my back story on Percy? Plausible?

So what do you all think about Thalia minor goddess of the hunt? I like to think if she truly looked at herself the hunt had become her family. You never really know what you have until you do not have it anymore.

For everyone who sent in your suggestions, I weighted each one carefully. I did some research and as to how many pairing were out there in Fanfiction land. One, there are a lot of Artemis/Percy stories, some Thalia/Percy and Zoe/Percy ones and a few Hestia/Percy stories. The idea of Percy having more than one love interest in this story, I don't think will work. The biggest problem is his fatal flaw of Loyalty. I think, Percy can only be faithful to one love at a time and I also think it would take him a long time to get over it, as he did in the story.

And if you're still reading this… Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**The Unthinkable"**

**Percy**

I awoke to the feeling of someone staring at me. My eyes slowly open and I stared back into the sunset color eyes of Hestia, warm and inviting, those eyes seem to have even more joy in them than I've seen from her since I had met her. I also noticed we were in a similar position as before but even closer now.

"Good morning" I said softly. I tried to moving only for a jolt of intense feeling wash over me and what I could tell, the feeling had also passed through Hestia as well; as I notice her eyes squint briefly before reopening even wider. My heart started to thump harder against my chest. The burning feeling intensified as it washed over us as we embraced the desires of ours hearts.

**The Olympian Temple - Aphrodite**

A smile appeared on the goddess' face as at last Hestia had finally has come fully… into her domain, although it was only because of that young Perseus Jackson that she has done so. On a sour note, she did wish that he could be with me as well, '_sigh'_.

Part of me was happy for the pair, after all, it was 'I' who said that he would have an interesting love life, but for things to turn out this way could almost be described as unthinkable, _right_?

With my husband more… well more _everything!_ I did not feel the same anymore as I did before cheating on him and all. Even though I have not gone to him right away; I had decided that I would not cheat on him with an immortal being anymore and/or maybe restrict myself to only a few mortals as well.

Hephaestus really had that Paul Bunyan/ Blacksmith look going for him. He wasn't the GQ cover look but more like a calendar picture for sexy lumberjacks.

'Oh well, maybe I'll go for a walk after this meeting' she sighed. '_Is it getting warm in here?'_

**Hermes**

Yet another boring meeting, oh god, 'Why do we all have to be here for these meetings.' Well all but Aunt Hestia, apparently she was exempt from this meeting, because she was not in her throne. Well she did not have any children other than the big three to take care of anyway.

My sister the nerd and my cool but idiot half-brother Ares with the new minor Gods of Heroes have been hashing out a training program for the camps. They were discussing how they were going to begin training the demigod of both camps to fight against this primordial that is threatening us now. At least everyone was looking for a solution this time rather than arguing over the problem or ignoring the threat all together, _Father_.

Iris was good to go now. What ever that knocked her out before, really did a number on her. Which also brought up the point, I will need to give young Percy my blessing soon as well, maybe after this boring meeting was over I'll have to go and track him down and give him my blessing personally.

The only other person who seemed to be enjoying the meeting was Aphrodite, part of me said it wasn't the new obstacle course at camp Jupiter or her husband's new look that was making her so excited right now. No, something else had put her in that good of a mood. I shuttered at an alternate thought.

"_Can we'ss come out now?" h_issed George from within my pocket.

"No" I replied "and I thought I put you two on mute."

"_You did before yessterday'z meeting"_ Martha said _"but you forgot to do it thiss meeting."_

"_You have ssixty-two emails and twenty-ssix new texstess to reply to"_ George stated.

"Fine, now shut up" I said quietly.

"Hey Sis" Apollo called over to Artemis "hey"

"What?" Artemis snapped back.

"What's with the low fly over Virginia last night? Does Hephaestus need to fix the autopilot system you had installed? Apollo said chuckling.

"None of your damn business you idiot, now shut up and listen. Your kids are going to be fighting in this war as are my hunters. We need to know what we need to do to help them" she snapped back.

I had wondered what happened last night for her to be this hostile and for the first time in my life, and I turned to paid more attention to this boring meeting thinking to him self _'God's is it getting hot in the throne room? Or am I really just that bored._

**Artemis**

I may have overreacted by snapping at my brother and the messenger god but I had no wish for them to find out that the reason for my chariot was flying so low was because I had become so mesmerized by our new Guardian of Olympus that I had forgotten to activate the stupid autopilot on the chariot.

I had wanted to flash down to the hero's camp site and join him as he looked to be relaxing by a warm fire but I couldn't, I still had my duties to take care of, which '_someone_' was neglecting at the time. As the time passed and my chariot passed from the field of view, I had thought I had seen someone show up at the hero's camp site, much to my displeasure.

At first it was only a naiad that had kept him company but although she did in fact had returned to her tree for the night I couldn't help but think someone was still with him.

As I came up to my hunters' camp, I saw that they had much better lookouts tonight, thanks to Thalia and my new Lieutenant of the Hunt, Phoebe. It was strange thinking of Thalia as being a minor goddess of the hunt. She could almost be described as another lieutenant but being fully immortal. Which brings me back to young Perseus, no Percy, he had some how rewrote the rules of life and death when he had brought her back form the dead. I found out later that he had told her that he loved her and I did not know if it was a friendly _'I love you'_ or a more romantic one.

Some part of me was hoping it was more a friendly one and that thought was even more frightening than any thought I've ever had. I had thought the whole night in my chariot, what would I do if it was a romantic gesture? After all she was longer bound by the oath of chastity and could freely chase after Percy. Was I jealous of Thalia? Was my feeling for Percy more intense than I had ever realized or was it just that stupid love goddess's blessing still affecting me? _No_, Athena and my step-mother had returned to normal mostly, although my sister was looking more at Uncle Poseidon more now that she had in many years. And Hera had been closer to father but something said it was more of a forced gesture to do so.

Percy was breathtaking handsome, courageous, respectful and self-sacrificing. But there was more, he was insanely overpowered for a demigod, frighteningly so, able to change his size, similar us gods, and able to be on par with us as well. _No_, he was not on par with us; he was far beyond us now. He, with what I assume was Apollo's Blessing, had silenced all of us gods with just a snap of his fingers. And the fight between Hyperion and Percy from what that titan had said was even matched up to the point of that last blessing, then the fight was a very one-sided match, game… set… match… Percy.

Next was the new throne room arrangement, for as long as I could remember the throne room has always been in the shape of a "U." That had been the standard till the new formation of the circle; it was this that gave proof that of the new era was beginning. Poseidon's throne had been moved next to Athena's throne, Hephaestus' was next to Aphrodite's, and I had been moved between my brother Apollo's, which Its has always been, and the new guardian's throne. Of course, Apollo and Hermes were next to each other. I swear the two bachelor boy's where inseparable. Lady Hestia throne had flanked the other side of Percy's new throne.

So much had the young demigod done for Olympus more than any demigod had before him.

I had felt bad for not going to Delos and get our mother right away, as did my brother. But at the time it had not occurred to us that she would've been just set free.

Percy's new quest was an enigma. The fates had basically, if not personally, given him a quest. What ever this quest was it would surely change the future for us all. Maybe he will be done quickly and with start to train my hunters at close combat. And '_then_' I can put the demigod through the torture of shooting a bow and arrow.

'_Why is it so hot in here or it this Aphrodite's work? I swear I will kill her if it is!'_

**The Temple of Chaos**

"Ananke" Chronos ask tiredly "Is it time yet?"

"Soon" Ananke answered "Your rebirth is at dawn"

The primordial god of time smile at her answer, soon he will be at peace again.

"I am sending him the incarnation of death and rebirth soon" Ananke said "It will be his sacred animal"

In the back ground a loud screech was heard from a large bird. Before the large bird swooped in and perched on the primordial goddess of destiny outstretched arm. It quickly nuzzled the goddess cheek before giving a much softer squeak as if in satisfaction and happiness.

Chronos smiled at the crimson/golden bird that was on fire. The eyes of the all knowing bird looked back at the primordial god of time before giving another loud screech again before vanishing in burst of flames.

"Our champion/brother gets all the cool toys now, doesn't he?" Chronos said again with a smile.

**The Olympian Temple - Artemis**

All the gods where wrapping up their meeting about training the camps wanting to leave the overly heated throne room, when a loud screech was heard coming from the guardian's new throne.

All eyes turned to look at the throne before another squeak was heard and everyone averted their eyes as a burst of light formed from just above the throne. There on the guardian's throne was a magnificent bird, a divine bird, a bird that has not been seen since the dawn of time. Standing over 4 meters tall and 5 or 6 meter from beak to tail the bird if one would call it that was enormous Power from the divine animal was as much as the throne it was barely able to standing on.

Many gods like my brother Apollo dove behind his throne as did Hermes and Ares. Athena and Poseidon flashed into their combat armor and stood side by side ready to defend the throne room if the beast decided to attack. My father stood from is throne not in defensive nor offensive manure. I followed my fathers lead and remained calm in my throne not that had much of a choice in the matter as it left wing was nearing over my throne and if it wanted to attack I would be surely the first of many casualties in the throne room. The Phoenix turned to survey the occupancies of the throne room before resting its eyes on my father and stared at him before giving a few short but very loud squawks. Athena and Poseidon readied their weapon before halting at a chuckle from the lord of the skies.

"Relax everyone" Zeus said calmly "He is here for his master."

"Squawk, Squeak" the Phoenix called out.

"He's on a quest at the moment" Zeus answered the bird _question?_

"Father" I asked "who is his master?"

"Screech, squawk" came from the bird.

Zeus chucked "Is it not obvious daughter?" I turned and looked up the bird in awe.

It turned its massive head and regarded me with golden amber eyes. Then it did something put fear into my heart as hopped down from the guardian's throne, turned and pressed it head to my chest and nuzzled it affectionately.

Out of some unknown reaction my hand rose and gentle rubbed/scratched just behind it head where what could be its ears where. I could feel a warm feeling in my heart coming from the sacred animal as it liked the head scratching. It genteelly pulled away from me, turned and stepped into the central hearth where it had decided to bed down and relax.

Many eyes were fixed on the sacred animal but a few, Aphrodite, regarded the smile on the goddess of the hunt face where a hint of redness was slowly appearing on my face.

**Camp Perseus - Percy**

As the goddess and I came back to ourselves, reality returned to us.

A funny thing had happened to me and it had only grown from the time of my last blessing was the near ticking sound in the back of my mind and the geometric clock giving my perfect time understanding. And I knew something about the time…

Hestia was late, very late for the morning meeting she had on Olympus and I needed to continue my quest to find Zoë Nightshade. The meeting started at 8 a.m. and it was 11:56 a.m. right now. As early as it was we both were tired and wanted to sleep. At the time but we both had our duties to do so as we got dress both of us having a bit a red in our faces. I pulled her in to hold her in my arms and placed one final kiss before we stepped out of the tent and went on with our duties.

I watched as the goddess stepped into the fire that was remarkable was still going but with even more heat coming from it than a normal fire could produce. The goddess turned in the fire and blows a light kiss at me and vanished in a flash of flames.

I thought about from when I started is my dream and what it would have showed me before my detour was Zoë was some where in the Garden of the Hesperides maybe near where she had fallen after her fathers final blow.

I materialized my wings on my back and pushed off of the ground and began to sore high into the sky tracking west as I allowed the winds to guide my flight to my next fated destination.

**Hestia**

As I appeared in the Hearth I had in advertently slammed into something very large and also something that should not have been alive if it was in my hearth. Anything in my hearth that I am unaware of would nothing but dust as it would be burned by the living flame of Olympus, but hear was something and it was… sleeping? I stepped out of the hearth and looked at what was a giant bird.

Realization came to as the only _bird,_ if one would can the Great Phoenix of legend, simply a bird. Born in the original fire of the world, the Phoenix or Phoenicia as it was called in Rome; its dominating trait has always been of loyalty and of death and rebirth.

The Phoenix opened one eye lazily and chirped softly before wiggling a bit for a better position to sleep.

I turned to my youngest brother and was given the back story as to how this thing came to be here in the hearth.

As I looked at the creature a smile had appeared on my face and a glance and Poseidon told me he was happy too.

**Percy**

As I approached the Saint Louise Arch, I could help but think back to the time Annabeth, Grover and I had stopped there as we raced across America to find a celestial bronze fire cracker for the King of Olympus. Only to run into the Chimera (Sunny) and its mother Echidna, the mother of monsters, like the Nemean Lion and Cerberus. I have heard from them in a long time and had always watched my back for a round two with the monster and me.

With Typhon soon to be freed somehow, it was only a matter of time before she returns difference this time she was hardly close to my level of power anymore.

As I gazed on the Arch, I could see the repairs have been completed as I could see a new viewing window were the hole was made from before.

I continued forth and it wasn't long before I approached the junkyard of the god of the forge.

I landed near the entrance of the god's junkyard and I was hesitant to proceed. We had lost Bianca De Angelo here, as painful memories washed over me I began walking forward, the fates guiding me on my path.

Nico had told me that she had gone for rebirth and I was happy knowing that she had done so. For to reach the Isle of the Blessed she would have to be reborn thrice over, something in the back of my mind said she had done so two times already, so this new life would be her third time.

Suddenly, I heard a child crying and moved towards the sound; I rounded a pile of junk only to stop dead in my tracks as there near the giant of a robot lay a child with long dark hair and slightly pail completion lay on her knees crying with one hand on the robot body. Perhaps around the age of four or five years of age, I studied her appearance. She wore a rag for a shirt ripped multiple times, torn jean shorts, no shoes or socks and her feet were caked with dirt. Ether she was from a broken, poor home or she had ran away and has been on the run for some time. I reached into her mind with the use of Hera's Blessing and read her name and why she was here.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

This girl, Brittney, had a very bad dream.

_**(The Dream/Nightmare)**_

She was fighting beside some of her friends a great robot, electricity shot out and hit the robot. A pretty boy named Percy pleading for her to run away and her pleading back to him to protect her brother. It was all her fault the machine was attacking her friends and she was the one who wanted to correct it. She had ran and jumped into the machine and began to destroy the machine from the inside.

She awoke screaming loudly and her step-father appeared in the door but instead of comforting her for having a bad dream, he had beaten her for waking him in the drunken state that he was.

Percy gritted his teeth hard at the last part but continued with her life.

After beating she grabbed what she could, even stealing all the money out her father's wallet and her piggy bank her mother had given to her before she died. Strangely there were 5 gold coins there in the piggy bank she swore she had never any in there. She raced out the house and down the road where she was barely able to jump on to a slowly moving train heading west. The gold color she felt wasn't an indication of anything she thought just a really nice yellow. Sun West Railways it read and she road it till its stop near here. She left to get some food because she was very hungry and came upon this junk yard… just like in her dream. As she approached the robot she began to cry.

"It can't be… It's not real… Why did I dream of this place…" and there she was when a boy that looked so much like her friend but much older approached her carefully from behind her.

"Bianca?" he asked and she flinched

"N-No… M-My name is Brittney" she stuttered out no longer crying but tears still fresh in her face.

"Are you hurt?" Percy asked.

"No" she lied and she flinched again at the lie. It always happened when she lied much like a 'tell' in poker.

"I see" Percy said understanding dawning on him, of everything!

Percy moved over to her and sat down cross legged, Indian style, and waited for her to react.

Slowly she moved over to Percy and pulled out her wrist, there on her arm was a large bruise. He moved his hand over and covered her forearm from view and a slight glow emanated from his hand, a bit of tingling and her arm was fine.

She stared at her arm for a moment then move her left leg out there was a bad scrape there were she tried to get on the moving train and scraped her leg on the steps.

Once again he placed his hand over the scrape and in moments she was healed. After she looked at her leg a bit she jumped up and tackled the guardian, knocking him over with her momentum.

"Thank you, Thank you" she cried which was followed by a "But How?"

I pulled her away to arms length and took a good long looked at her.

"Amazing" Percy said under his breath. She had all of the features of Bianca but the sky blue eye of… Lord Apollo?

What kind of fate is going on here? Percy staggered back "How…?"

The girl started to get upset and began to cry again, thinking someone else didn't want her.

He rushed forward and the girl cringed but was surprised as she was pulled into a hug by the stranger.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Percy said over and over again. She relaxed and hugged to boy back tightly.

"B-But why did you say that" she asked.

"You look so much like a friend I had long ago and it was a bit painful to remember" Percy answered her.

"She died here didn't she…?" she said trailing off at the end.

"Yes" he said sadly "But she decided to be reborn again"

"I know" she stated "Her name was Bianca"

"Yes she was" Percy answered her again, wondering if her old memories had been haunting her for sometime.

"She… I saved you P-Percy… Jack-Jackson" Brittney said again not knowing where the information was coming from.

Quickly she screamed out loud and clutched her head with both hands. "It hurts… ah!" she cried.

Percy quickly placed his hand on her forehead and it glowed golden while his eyes turned brown and glowed as well.

All of her memories were rushing back to her, too fast for her child's mind could handle them. He could see new memory electro snaking around her brain forming new pathways unlocking even more memories. Bianca yelling at Nico for playing to long at a video game in a hotel, she was fighting off some bullies at a boarding school, a great hero holding back projectiles from their principle who was attacking them. Her talking to a… goddess of other girls who wore silver parkas and carried bows and arrows, the Hunt, the quest she was put on to save set goddess after a game of capture the flag which resulted, which resulted in her… death.

**Brittney**

Brittney awake in the arms of Percy Jackson, her friend. They were moving quite fast as the winds were rushing past her face and her hair fly all around. A gentle thud, thud was heard in reputation manor.

"Percy" she asked.

"Brittney, hey ah, can you keep your eyes closed a little bit longer?" Percy asked.

"Sure but…" she answered but screamed as a downward motion was replaced the forward motion and she felt like he was running down a steep hill before all motion stopped with a thud.

"Ok, you can open them" Percy said. And what she saw was amazed her. First, Percy and she were in a completely new location instead of the desert, they were in the grass lands of the west. She could remember the last time she saw grass but it was amazing. Then she looked at Percy, and did a double take while she taking a few steps back. Percy had… wings?

"Percy…? How…? Wings…?" she squeaked.

The Percy summoned a pair of hunter's tents and a fire pit in front of the tents. If that hadn't shocked her Percy then waved his hands in the air and two plates of food appeared magically in both of his hands and then handed her one of them.

The smell was perfect; both had two pieces of fried chicken and a twice baked cheesy potato with corn still on the cob right next to it dripping with butter and lightly salted.

She gingerly grabbed a plate and then moved to sit on one of the lawn chairs that appeared out of nowhere near the fire pit.

Percy took the other chair and proceeded to tell of the events that led to the present. He seemed to skip over how the fight with Gaia went but moved on none the less. He talked about living with Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and the blessing he had received for helping the other gods with tasks.

He talked about the peaceful titans being released like Rea and Leto and Zoë's sister Calypso who had fallen in love with an elf looking minor god named Leo who was a demigod and had helped in the fall of Gaia and her giants.

And then he spoke of her… _brother_…? Nico, he was a minor god as well, helping his father out in the underworld and was helping to train the camps when he had the time too. It was him who had talked Percy into jumping in the river sticks to get the curse of Achilles to fight the titan lord Kronos who was behind capturing Artemis in the first place. And now he was on a quest to find someone who was lost? And to return her to the hunt maybe, Percy didn't have much to go on, only what he was told, by the fates, to retrace his steps from our last quest.

As he was speaking I had started to dislike the name Brittney, I've had it ever since I was… reborn but it just didn't seem to fit anymore, not really, I was nearly five but I also had memories from before now and Bianca did seem to fit me more now. I told Percy that and a smile had appeared on his face.

He stretched out his hand and a golden bow appeared in it. It was beautiful in shape and in color. He then handed me the bow.

"Here" he said, you'll want this "Oh… and this as well" he added and with his other hand a quiver with two dozen golden arrows had appeared in it.

I took them rushed into him and hugging him tightly "Thank you Percy"

I let him go and inspected the new weapons. The bow was not large nor was the quiver in fact the size of everything was the perfect size for me to use.

"In the morning, we will be arriving at the Garden of the Hesperides and we will be meeting an old friend again. Then we can return to the hunt" Percy said. "If you are still interested, I'm sure Lady Artemis would allow you to rejoin the hunt if you wish."

I nodded in agreement.

"Good then" He said "Let's start with some practice then" and with another wave of his hand a half a dozen targets appeared at different ranges and as different types of targets. Sure there were two standard Bull's-eye targets at different distances but there was also a deer and a bear and two moving bird target on a stand being blown around by the wind.

Excitement over came me and I rushed to begin leaving my half eaten food behind.

**Percy**

We trained for the next three hours before I had to drag Bianca off the archery range because it was getting very late and we had to be at the entrance at dawn. Or we would have to wait till evening. I had carried her into her tent and tucked her in to bed because as soon as she left the range she started to drag her feet and was asleep before reaching the tent.

I cleaned up the remaining food and removed the range after collecting all the arrows for the eighteenth time. How she could fire so many arrows in just a few minutes, I would have to blame her father for that one.

After another 20 minute he was slugging his way back into his tent and crashed on his bed but not before setting the alarm for five a.m.

'_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz' _the alarm went off _'Buzz, Buzz, Buzz'_ Percy hit the alarm slightly harder than he should've and the clock crumbled into mangled parts "crap-"

After another five minutes laying on his back eyes open and unmoving before the morning was thrown into chaos as a five year old girl ran into his tent and excitedly jumped repeatedly on him and said "get up, get up… it's morning and we have to go!" Great she's a morning person like her father.

Needless to say I got up and asked her to step out of the tent so I could get ready for the day.

She agreed but only after setting up the archery range again and I did but only a basic one and she ran off to start her practice for the morning. I washed up in a basin and changed my clothes in to fresh ones.

I opened the tent door to find Bianca running forward to pull the two dozen arrows out of the bull's-eye of the target.

I moved over to the fire but instead of lighting it I just summoned another two plates of food mostly fruit and bread this time but also a slice of ham and one egg over medium.

"Bianca!" I called and she bolted to me and grabbed the plate of food. She was about to dive in and eat it but I halted her "Wait, we must give thanks to the gods or in your case your father for this food"

She looked at me questionably before saying "Thank you Percy" and she was going to dive in to food again before I cut in again.

"No, you need to offer some your food to the gods, like this" I said and summoned some fire and brushed off some of the food into the fire "For the gods on Olympus thank you for your blessings and hope to see you all very soon."

I turned to her and she nodded and brushed off the egg and ham into the fire "For my father… father"

"Apollo" I added.

"Apollo… right, and for sending me Percy to get me… and the Bow and Arrows, I love them" she said sheepishly.

I smiled.

"Do we have to do that all the time?" she asked grudgingly.

"Yes, we are a part of them as they are a part of us. They help us out how ever they can… get away with it. Because they do love us as all parents do" I said and she reluctantly returned the smile.

We finished our meals and I de-summoned the equipment and we started to move towards the entrance of the garden. After and hour we can upon the entrance and pulled Bianca aside and gave her a stern look.

"Now this will be dangerous and I would like you to stay a few feet behind be with you bow out and notched, ok" I said and she nodded pulling out her bow and removing an arrow from the quiver.

"Now, if we are lucky, Laden will be asleep and we will be able to move around the outer side of the garden and then up the tail to the top of the mountain" I said quietly.

As we approached the garden of the Hesperides, I couldn't help but remember the last time I was here. Zoë, Thalia and I were here to rescue Lady Artemis after Atlas had tricked her under the sky using Annabeth. Now I came to save my friend, Zoë.

We proceeded to walk through the mist and as soon as the garden opened up to us the four Hesperides appeared before us.

"Why have you return demigod" one said.

"Do you really care?" I snapped back quietly, all of them flinching at my response.

"We care only for you not to kill our father Atlas" another replied.

"Well to be honest I am her to get your sister Zoë" I said.

"She is '_not_' our sister" the first one said and I remembered her from before.

"I care not for your petty reasons, Zoë was right you all are cowards, she was tricked into helping Heracles. But you wouldn't understand, would you" I said "you forced her out and she made a better life than you have had here because of it."

They left upset as they could not stop us from entering.

"Do you think they will do something" asked Bianca.

"No, because as much as they claim, they cannot control Laden and the only one who could was Zoë" I answered her and she nodded.

We skirted the garden, as planned, till I found the pathway up the mountain. As I walked up the path I glanced over to the place the titan palace once stood and remember the Roman had sacked it in the last Titan War.

The palace was no longer that but what was there made my heart stop. There was Zoë lying against a large tree, peaceful and alone as if she fell asleep while watching the sunset and I moved over to her. She was as beautiful as she did in the sky. The only thing different was the silver and gold necklace around her neck. As I bent down to shack her awake, time froze around me, not a blade of grass had moved and not Bianca who didn't even seem to acknowledge that time had stopped and I became very afraid thinking of Kronos again and this being the perfect trap to get me.

"No, young Perseus, I would not just wake her, if I was you. Not until we have spoken" a voice I vaguely recognized from behind me.

I was released from the time spell and turn ready for combat.

"No" the older than dirt man said raising his right hand, in a halt motion, because in his left hand was a long golden shaft with an hour glass resting were a tip on a spear rested.

"Chronos" I whispered and he smiled.

"Yes, you remember me then" he stated and I nodded "Good, as you know my brother is a bit upset at the moment in time and you are about to wake that lovely girl over there" he pointed to Zoë Nightshade.

"I'm not sure who would beat you down worse, her or my brother" he said chuckling.

"Anyways, the gift she has for you is something I found during some of my travels, I do believe the last demigod to hold it was Theseus" he said.

"The Epirus Bow" I asked in confused shock "Why are you giving this gift to me, I can't shoot a bow."

"I'm sure only 'Time' will tell young hero" he stated chuckling again. "Now, I'll let you get back to that lovely lady and wish you luck, I'm sure I will see again" and he vanished as time seemed to continue.

I heeded his words and call out to her instead of shaking her "Zoë, Zoë" I said the second time a bit louder, nothing. She almost seemed like a sleeping beauty before me and a bit of daring washed over me.

"Bianca, stay back this could go very badly and I don't want you to get involved, ok"

"Ok Percy, I'll stay back because I know this will not end like you think it will" Bianca said with a smile and I couldn't understand how this was not going to end like I think. I'm going to get the crap kicked out of me if I was that lucky.

I bent down and lightly placed my lips over hers and pressed in for a gentle kiss.

The huntress' eyes snapped open and out of her sleep, she stretched out her arm and grabbed me, '_hard_' and she pulled me back in for a more forceful kiss. She turned slightly and my body was flung onto my back and the huntress was now on me lips still pressed together. As we made out there under the tree, after some time she pulled away smiling at me as I cringed as pain from her grasp and attack on me had been very painful from everywhere on my body.

"Hi Zoë, long time no see. I see time has been good to you" I said trying to get her to say something.

She said nothing after the attack on me.

"You look better than you did the last time we were here" I said, still nothing.

"Lion got you tongue?" I laughed "Because you almost got mine"

"No" she finally said with a blush.

"Yes, she can speak" I said sarcastically.

"You can see me, Percy" she asked.

"And feel you, ouch" I said rubbing back and butt.

"I was having a dream, and…" she started to say before trailing off her face turning even redder.

"I think I understand but do you think we all can leave now, I'm sure Laden will not stay a sleeping the whole day" I asked as a grin appearing on my face.

"_We_" Zoë asked a bit scared now.

"Yes, Bianca and I are here" I said pointing towards the small girl who was blushing now.

"But, But how" she asked nervously now after our little make out session just a moment ago.

"Long story short, Bianca went for rebirth and I found her and after we rescue you, I am going to take her home to the hunt. Why… Did you want to come?" I asked.

Zoë nodded but blushed again as I gazed upon her again and she turned away not wanting me to see her face, little did she know my power over relationships told me everything. And that she had two loves and only one of them was me.

We walk out of the garden but not before she approached Laden and stroked her hand down one of the many heads of the dragon. Much to Bianca's and I's surprise the monster didn't even attack. It only nuzzled her affectionately and went back to sleep. Although a few heads kept a set of eyes on both of us.

'_Maybe she has some powers now over beasts as well as strength or was Laden really was nice to the former Hesperide'_ I wondered.

As we all left the Garden of the Hesperides, I was thinking this could not have gone any better… '_You know sometimes I really need to stop jinxing myself sometimes_' as I stared on at the two figure before me… one pathetic Titan of Forethought and a Hero reject of twelve cheated labor… Bosom Buddies once again…

.

.

.

A/N I have to say I was surprised that Apollo had stopped by to help me out with this story but his condition was he that wanted another of his daughters in this story. I did have a different ending planned for this chapter and I had to rewrite it for Apollo sakes.

Bianca being a daughter of Apollo does or will have visions like Rachael but is only about her personal future or past I should say. Like Atlanta, she will have her archery skilled squared and will also have some healing powers too that might develop later on… maybe… she is only five after all. She received 1 gold coin for each of her birthdays from Apollo, if you're all wondering.

I do believe many of you feel this could be a harem story and your right… it could. Hestia is the first pairing for this story and Artemis maybe the second, Zoë as well, Thalia could be also, we have to see. I have not planned on the pairing to be honest. Pairing has always been a secondary aspect to the story.

I am now trying another story, another crossover, so that will be four stories. This is my primary one and I want to finish this one before posting the others. So there will be two reading, two crossovers and this one.

A/N long over due rant - I must say I'm not too happy with Rick Riordan. After reading his last book Blood of Olympus, I'm quite sure he hates the hunt. First, he kills Bianca then he has Zoë killed off and this one he killed one of my favorite hunters Phoebe and some others. I only wish FF would add Hunter Phoebe to the list of characters to add for stories. I can't place her Godly parent thou, I know she is older then Zoë and can make a bow appear out of no where which should say she is a daughter of Ares, right? But she also has healing powers like a daughter of Apollo, problem with that is Zoë was once said to being older than Artemis right? For the story I'm going to go with Ares for now unless I am corrected, Thanks to everyone for there feedbacks and interest in my story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Till the End of Time"**

**Mount Olympus**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Quite!" shouted the King of Olympus as an argument was getting out of control.

"Now, Lady Iris if you please show us Perseus Jackson. Where is our guardian now Iris" asked Zeus.

"Yes, how is my son doing on his quest" asked Poseidon.

Lady Iris nodded with a smile, as she too was interested in the hero's progress, and turned to form the viewing screen once again.

The Olympians looked on as Percy entered the junkyard of the forge god.

"Bianca" shouted Hades as he saw his daughter there, crying on the Prototype Talos.

"No uncle" the sun god said with a smile "That is my daughter, Brittney."

"What do you mean by _your_ daughter" asked the King of the Underworld.

"Bianca has chosen rebirth, by the fates and prophecy she was reborn to me and is destined to be a hunter with my sister" Apollo said answering the Lord of the Dead while giving a node to Artemis.

"But…" Hades tried to say something but was cut off.

"Brother" Poseidon said interrupting "You of all people should know that when a soul goes for rebirth, we gods loose our clam on that individual."

"Yes, but-" Hades said a bit downcast.

"But nothing" Apollo said anode at his uncle attitude "She is my daughter now. I was the one who helped her, you didn't."

"You little worthless god" shouted Hades rising to his feet, anger now in his voice.

"Enough" thundered Zeus "both of you. Brother, Bianca was reborn as a daughter of Apollo, so you can not stake a claim on her anymore.

Hades glared at his youngest brother before returning the glare to the sun god. His brother was right of course although he could still bless her so she would be still his in a way.

**Zoë**

For just a moment my dream had invaded the real world as I regained consciousness after my crash landing at Orthrys. When chaos had told me that I would have to be made a goddess to return to the hunt I was overjoyed by the news, even though I could not show it, as I am a 'True Huntress' after all and will not show my feeling in public, privately was something all together different.

It was true I had been watching the hunt but secretly I had been following Percy over the course of his travels. I could tell that my death as well as many others has weighed heavily on his heart and I felt nothing but sadness for the demigod. For all that he has done, he had never took anything for himself. Often given credit to those who should never have deserved it. And for his troubles all he had received was a broken heart at the death of his love Annabeth and the desire to with her even onto death. Even from his last word before his attempted suicide, I had never known his inner pain of loss that Annabeth Chase and I had placed upon him.

I have hated men for so long and here was a man who broke every notion of what a man was. I felt that any woman who would take the time to know the demigod, would, fall head over heals for him. And my hatred only began from one man, one who I would give my existence up here in the sky to get rid of him once and for all, Heracles, even his Roman side Hercules was an 'A' Hole. Always looking to put himself up so high and treats everyone else like dirt, like treating his half-brother Jason and the Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, like crap after he found out that it was Lady Hera's plan for the seven to go to Rome and Grease to save the Olympians royal backside… _again_.

The fight where the Piper had used the Cornucopia or Horn of Plenty to bury him in a mountain of food was hilarious to watch. If she did not have Jason, I think I would have loved to see if she would join the hunt. But Like Percy and Annabeth, Piper was ready and willing to nock Jason down a step or two if his ego got carried away, not that Percy ever needed to be knocked down at all.

But there was a difference between Percy and Jason.

If Piper would have fallen into Tartarus, I don't think that Jason would have been to willing to go after her and by that thought Percy was the one and only man I could ever love.

So I was there, resting next to a tree near the Garden of the Hesperides, dreaming of him.

_The Dream-_

_We were standing on a cliff, one that overlooking the sea, our hands interlocked and eyes fixated on each others my volcanic black eyes and his pure golden ones. It was at that time… our bodies slowly moved together and we pressed our lips together so tenderly. We could taste each other's lips and I smiled internally at our blissful happiness. We enjoyed our time together and was always up for the playful time we had- _

And then it happened feeling had returned to me and I realized the dream was real! I _'had'_ been kissing Percy and the longing clenched at my heart, he would not leave me, I would not allow it, Chaos had said that '_He_' would find me and my hope had peaked, that it was him!

As he pulled away, I reached out, I wanted him, I wanted that dream to be real and I pulled him to me forcefully with all my strength I had not know and his lips crashed upon mine, finale we were alone and he was with me, who would tell… but a giggle behind me froze me in my place… we were '_**not**_' alone. He had brought someone with him on his quest to find me. What had I done? In the excitement of finding him, I had left myself openly wanting to claim him as my own that everything else was ignored.

After a short moment I could sense something was trying to getting to me.

_Percy was speaking, what did he say? Why can't I understand him?_

'_You know goddess, you really should start talking to him'_ Chaos chuckled. _'I don't think he will think you are completely back if you don't… Maybe you should kiss him again-'_

'_Shut up' I thought back cutting him off._

"Lion got you tongue?" he laughed "Because you almost got mine"

"No" I replied while I started to blush.

"Yes, she can speak" he said rather sarcastically in my opinion.

I thought of realization came to me, as nobody had or could see me up until now, my sisters nor my father could see me or speak to me and I had started to think that somehow Chaos had screwed up some how before sending me back to Earth as a ghost.

"You can see me Percy" I asked curiously.

"And feel you, ouch" he said rubbing his back and rear end from me crabbing him so forcefully.

What ever type of _'goddess'_ I was, I had some how acquired immense strength, like my father, to have hurt him so much.

"I was having a dream, and…" I said before realizing I did not what him to know about my dreams, but I spoke to soon and heat to spread all over my face making it even redder.

"I think I understand but do you think we all can leave now, I'm sure Laden will not stay sleeping the whole day" He had stated and a grin formed on his face.

"_We_" I asked a bit of fear in my voice.

"Yes, Bianca and I are here" he answered, then he pointing to a small girl who also had some redness in her face as well but not like mine. She had the redness because of having to watching two people publicly display their affection for one another in front of her.

I was confused and nervous as I stared at the young girl, _'I thought that Bianca had died on our way to save Lady Artemis from my father Atlas, in the Forge God's junkyard, didn't she?'_

"But how" I asked still nervous after our little make out session just a moment ago.

"Long story short, Bianca went for rebirth and I found her and after we rescue you, I am going to take her home to the hunt. Why… Did you want to come?" he asked playfully.

He said it all like there wasn't a care in the world, but I wasn't sure about joining the hunt anymore, sure I wanted to be with my sisters, but I didn't like the feeling of taking my oath again, not with Percy being single again.

I had often thought about my death and how Percy had pleaded with Artemis to save me. I knew then, he was so different than any other hero. He was not like Heracles or any of those heroes of old. He cared for his friend and family and had risked everything for them.

I nodded and while blushing again, our eyes meet again but his gaze was more intense and I was forced to turn away so he could not see the feeling roaring within my own head. Before another thought had come to me, _'How will she deal with my return?' _

We stared to walk towards the entrance to garden but a feeling come over me and I decided to approach Laden, as I approached the sleeping dragon, I reached up and started to stroke my hand down one of his many heads on the dragon. A purring noise was heard in my head and I had notion that Laden wasn't a mindless creature who attacked anyone, no, and I could tell it was his frustrations of not having been well socialized and all he could do was stay here a guard a tree.

Laden turned one of his heads and nuzzled me affectionately and he went back to sleep. Although a few heads kept a set of eyes on the others.

As we all left the Garden of the Hesperides, I had hadn't been paying to close attention to the path ahead to realize that Percy and Bianca had both stopped and I quickly stopped just in time from running into him.

It was then did I see them, the two most hated immortals I could ever think of… Heracles and Prometheus, and I were sure this time the titan was not going to be able to runaway.

**Percy**

As I stared at the two, I couldn't help but think of the two wars before and how both of these deities had betrayed Olympus as well as Zoë.

"So" I asked "what per tell, are you two doing here of all places?"

Prometheus was about to begin but was cut off by Heracles "I heard my bitch of a step-mother gave her blessing to another weak demigod… who from what I was told couldn't save his girl from a spear ripping her apart" he laughed.

My blood boiled at his insult of Annabeth death, not that I could blame him for her death; I should've protected her more than I did, but maintained my temper to respond in kind.

"You know jerk-u-lees, you keep going on and on about Lady Hera and what you think she did to you" I said coldly forcing a calm I did not want "But your pee-brain didn't think of any other possibility, did you"

"About what it pip-squeak" he snapped back "the bitch is to blame for my lot."

"Idiot, Hera has the power to read minds, that's it. She doesn't have the ability to cause madness" I said as an intellect talking to a simpleton.

"Now… who has the power over madness, I wonder?" I tapped my index finger on my chin and pretending to think really hard on something. "Could it be your half-brother Dionysus?" I answered myself sarcastically. "Maybe, he found out Zeus was planning on turning you into a god and putting you in the drunk's place on the counsel, perhaps?" Then after his attack on you, you went and blamed Hera, '_The Queen of Olympus_, and then if that wasn't bad enough, you went and cheated you way through the twelve labors."

As I was saying all this I could tell Heracles was getting pissed by his heavy breathing and his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Oh, you didn't realize the Olympians knew you cheated" I asked rhetorically "Have you ever wondered why you were placed at the pillars and not on Olympus? Hermes has the full recording of it you know" I added cheekily.

It the last part Heracles was beyond pissed.

"I'll kill you mutt" he yelled and lunged at me, swinging that big stick of his around like he was a minor league baseball player flunkey.

I step back and planted my right foot down and leaned back allowing the attack to miss just slightly, as soon as the club passed over me I kicked up with me left, hitting the club in just a way add momentum to the swing and change its projector till it was now coming full swing to collide with the titan beside him.

The ear splitting crack from the club indicated my success followed by a thump as the titan was sprawled out on the ground.

I did a quick glance at Zoë and Bianca to see them both stunned at the move and the after effect.

"Hey… Zoë" I called back.

"Y-Yes" she responded hesitantly.

"Do you want in on this?" I asked "These two have been given a death sentence for betraying Olympus."

But before she could respond a war cry from the minor god and again he lunged at me with his big stick, but before it could make contact again I rolled… but not away from the swing as most would. No, I rolled into it and under the swing, closing the distance, so the jerk couldn't adjust his swing to make contact with his target.

Now I stood on his right, club still moving to his left, a grin appeared on my face as his head was turning towards me, face completely unprotected as my right adamantium plated gauntlet connected with the right side of his face.

I suppose if he didn't have such a huge neck, I might have broken the damn thing right then and there, but still the force of my enhanced fist had sent a shock wave out creating a physical ripple in the air and the minor god of strength was sent flying nearly five meter away, twirling in the air before eating the dirt and skidding for another two meters.

I turned to the titan of forethought; he looking nerves between my opponent and me. Clearly he again was failing in his duties. He was all talk and no fight.

"Now what should we do with you?" I asked out loud.

As I stared at the titan he noticeably gulped. Obviously Heracles was here for the fight not him; no… he was only the mouth piece.

"Aye Prometheus, should we hand you over to the Olympians for a trial or do you want to go to Tartarus right now?" I asked as fire blazing in my eyes.

But I spoke to soon…

"Percy duck" Bianca screamed and my senses cried out for me to move, now!

I looked but I was not fast enough to avoid the impact coming. All I could do was move in relation to the swing to lessen the blow and bringing up my arm unsheathing my shield to take even more of the blow. Still the blow knocked me back a dozen feet my full armor appearing on my body just before landing on my back skidding a bit after a subtle bounce, air leaving me a bit forcefully.

'Wow, that was a hit, a homerun if had to guess' I thought to myself before the world turned to darkness.

**Zoë**

After Bianca's shout, I knew it would be too late and I winced at the crack Heracles' club made as it connecting with a shield that materialized on Percy's forearm. Before watching Percy went skidding into the dirt before going limp and unmoving.

Heracles turned to us with a grin on his face.

"Now, now what do we have here, a little girl and my favorite huntress? I heard you died, but you know those hunters, such lying bitches they are. Always trying to make a legend out of any situation" He said.

Hatred boiled with in me at the accusations he was telling about the hunt.

"I did die and Lady Artemis placed me in the sky for my dedication to the hunt and Olympus" I replied.

"So why did you come back, maybe you should just die again" he said "Or did you want to be with me again?"

What he did not know, not till the titan shouted was Percy had awoken from his slumber. But he was different. Percy stood over twenty feet tall, higher than the big three were when they were in their Olympian form. Pure bright white wings stretching out to each side to almost twice his height from tip to tip power radiating from him as this was his divine form.

Heracles turn just in time to get an armor plated boot to the face and he shot into the sky like a soccer ball kicked by a professional football player.

After the hit, Percy drew riptide and I found it too had sized up with him, the blade nearly two feet wide and stabbed it deeply into the titan's chest nearly bisecting the titan in two with a single thrust. _"For Olympus"_ it said as thought thou a thousand voices came out as once. Instantly the titan dissolved into golden dust, as his dust blow away a golden fog flowed from the titan's spot and merged with Percy and then he glowed even brighter.

As the light faded from Percy body, he turned to show us his pure white eyes and as the light dimmed Percy fell to one knee and collapsed into unconscious and returned to his normal human size.

I couldn't understand what the Hades just happened, was Percy a god? No demigod would have the power to change his form like that, Percy wasn't a mere demigod anymore, he was defiantly a god but what type of god was unknown to me.

"So… how do we move him Zoë" Bianca asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He's a bit to big to move for very long" I said thinking of a possible solution "Maybe we should make camp here for now."

She nodded but a grimace look appeared the little demigoddess' face.

"What?" I asked.

"But we don't have a tent or anything, Percy summoned them last time" Bianca stated to the huntress who only smiled.

"We don't need any camping equipment" Zoë said smiling "Lets get some water" and a wide smile appeared on the five year old face as well.

**Somewhere in Tartarus**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Have they all failed" asked the golden sarcophagus.

"Yes, all of your mother's children have failed me, all that would appose me and my ascension and rule. For far too long have the gods ruled our world" stated the Primordial being of the pit.

"Then it's 'time' I show my true form, I will raze Olympus to the ground, brick by bloody brick, and the first one to die will be that hero, Perseus Jackson" the Titan of Time proclaimed.

"I will return you to your form, but understand this… if you fail me in defeating this demigod, this tome of yours will not be here to regenerate you for a third time, understand."

"Yes uncle" said the vengeful titan.

The immense being strolled up and he placed his outstretched hand on the etched designed sarcophagus and with a cry of pain the sarcophagus turned into dust and there stood the Lord of Time, Kronos.

"Now go… Titan" the Primordial said a bit weakly "and get rid of that pesky hero once and for all."

Kronos nodded and with a flash of golden light the titan disappeared to the surface world.

"Father you bastard, I will not be a prisoner down here for much longer" before collapsing onto one knee and blacking out.

**Percy**

I awoke from being cold clocked by the strongest minor god on record and found myself in a make shift tent made out of branches, the pain in my head gave proof to my defeat.

"Ouch" I said softly raising up to a sitting position and I clutched my head. Outside a small fire glowing in the darkness, there was movement outside and some talking between more than just the two, Zoë and Bianca I was sure but whom else. I could tell they were all girls, and they were immortal.

Suddenly the chattering stopped.

"Is he awake" Zoë asked someone.

"I just checked on him only a few minutes ago" replied Bianca "he was still asleep.

"Maybe somebody should get his skinny little butt out here" said in the direction of this tent… Artemis?

"Let him rest Artemis he has been through a lot yesterday. If anyone else did what he did they would all feel completely drained as well"

"Your right aunt Hestia, but if he doesn't wake up soon, I'm calling in Thalia" Artemis replied.

'Oh, hell no, not Thalia…' I thought smiling. I rolled over and fell off the make shift bed with a not so subtle _thud_, ending the smile.

A moment later Hestia was at the entryway followed by Artemis, Zoë and Bianca, all having looks of relief on their faces.

"Hey" I said a grin appearing on my face as matching smiles appeared on the rest of the faces as well.

I stood up and before I could begin to face plant myself, Hestia swept under my arm to support me and assist me out of the tent.

"What happened, last thing I remember I was hit by Heracles and then nothing" I said.

"From what Zoë said you changed into your divine form and kick Heracles to Alaska"

"H-How? Only immortals have divine forms, how can I have one" I asked sitting down on one of four logs placed around a fire, Hestia sat next to me her arm around me holding me tightly to her, something Artemis and Zoë was trying to hold back a grimace about.

"Apollo thinks that by everyone blessing you, your body somehow changed so power wouldn't rip you apart.

'_I told you young Perseus'_ Chaos spoke in my head _'I had to change you to stabilize your power'_

I nodded to both answers.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure Apollo will want to get you back on Olympus for a check-up and Bianca wants to join up with my hunter" Artemis said.

"So, in short, we head to the hunt then on to Olympus" I said.

"In short yes but, my father would like to speak to you about his son" Artemis said with smile. "I'm sure it nothing to do with the idiot" Artemis added smiling.

"Bianca have you-" I started to say but stop when he saw a smile on her face.

"I wanted to wait for to wake up so you can see after all you took care of me and gave me a my bow." Bianca said again smiling before turning to the goddess and saying "Lady Artemis, I, Brittney/Bianca, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt"

Artemis stood "I accept your oath Bianca" and placed her hand on the new hunter. Bianca clothes glowed silver and she was now in the uniform of the hunt.

"Now then" Artemis said turning to the rest of the group "We need to be on our way" and everyone left in a flash of silver light.

**The Hunter's Camp**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The group arrived in the open area that was the close combat arena where two surprised individuals stunned into unmoving silence, before a scream was heard and a hunter running off any the brunette hair sailing behind her, Phoebe.

"I shall go my Lady, I feel that I will need to take care of this" Zoë commented before running off after Phoebe.

Thalia stepped forward "Percy? Bianca? Is that you?"

"Yes Thals, it's us, I found both Zoë and Bianca on my quest west" I answered her.

"Bianca was loss in the land without rain and was found in too much pain and Zoë returned as a Goddess out of her service to Artemis" Percy stated "and Bianca is now a daughter of Apollo."

"Apollo?" asked Thalia.

"Yah, remember Bianca went for rebirth… apparently the fates choose for her to be reborn as a daughter of Apollo" Percy stated.

"So what were you and Phoebe practicing here?" Percy asked.

"We were just messing around, her sword and shield verses my spear and shield" Thalia replied.

"How was it coming?" Percy asked.

"Fine, we're both pretty evenly matched at our skills" she answered. "Care to take a shot?" she added getting into a combat pose.

"No Thalia, but we do have some archery lessons" Artemis said with a smile before heading off for the archery range, Bianca skipping excitedly beside her.

Percy sighed.

"Come on seaweed brain" Thalia said before looping her arm in his and pulled him along.

Everyone arrived at the range, Bianca already firing bull-eyes down range nearly 100 yards away; Artemis's smiling ear to ear.

Artemis turned and summoned a simple bow and quiver and handed them to Percy. "Your turn Percy" she said.

Percy reluctantly grabbed it and turned to aim it at the nearest target.

"Did I ever tell you Artemis that Percy hit Chiron in the tail during one of his train session" Thalia said laughing.

"Maybe he shouldn't have stood near the target" Artemis said with a smile.

"He didn't, Chiron was standing behind him" Thalia said and the smile disappeared from Artemis's face.

_Thud…_ Everyone turned to see the Percy's arrow had hit and swung out on the edge of the target ring.

"Did you…" Thalia said shocked.

"Hit the target" Artemis finishing Thalia's thought.

Percy looked shocked that the arrow actually hit the target. Percy strung another arrow trying to prove it was just luck.

Thud… everyone was stunned as the arrow now hit on the second ring from the bulls-eye. Again Percy notched another arrow and fired it. Thud… now the arrow hit the black line of the bulls-eye. Thud, Thud, Thud… three times Percy stung the bow and three time Percy hit the bull-eye, the third arrow splitting the second arrow.

Percy notched another arrow and pulled back hard and released it, the arrow flying true and hit the bulls-eye at the two hundred yard target a feat only the best archer could do rarely and most being Apollo's children who have joined the hunt.

By this point, nearly all of the hunters have gathered to see Percy shooting the bow down range. Again Percy pulled and fired another three arrows at the long range target, this time all three hit and split the arrow before it causing the forth arrow to punch a hole right through the center of the target.

"But how…" Thalia asked rhetorically.

"Apollo's and I's blessing mixed with Athena's too, if I had to guess" Artemis said amazed at the improvement Percy had demonstrated.

Now Zoë and Phoebe approached the group.

"How is the shooting going?" Zoë asked.

"Percy shooting better than Artemis ever did" Thalia laughed much to the dismay of said goddess.

"Oh… by the way Percy, someone gave this to me to give to you" Zoë said unhooking her necklace and handing in over to Percy. As Percy grasped the necklace it started to glow so bright everyone looked away and when the light faded Percy now clutched a bow of immense beauty and power. The bow was made of exotic wood and had writing etched in silver and gold down both sided of the face and back. The grip was made out of pure Orthrytic silver and the bow string was from some type of gold weaved thread. Aglow of power radiated from with in the wood itself pulsing both silver and gold together.

Everyone looked in ah of the magnificent weapon that could only have been created by divine hands.

Percy turned to aim the bow down range to the farthest target and pulled slightly back on the string. A pure silver arrow or was is so white you couldn't tell appeared notched and ready to fire.

As he pulled harder the arrow grew brighter and as Percy drew the bow to its fullest many of the hunters started backing away due to the power radiating from the weapon itself. The bow now radiating a golden glow and as Percy released the magic arrow all of the power from the bow joined with the projectile and was launched down range and incinerated the practice target Percy had punched a hole through just moments before along with everything within five meters of the target itself.

Percy turned to a wide eyed goddess of the hunt; clearly she couldn't understand what had changed in the demigod who could shoot strait with a bow.

'Isn't it obvious Lady Artemis? It the children of Leto blessing that had caused my skills to reach its pinnacle' Percy answered the goddess through her thoughts.

"Humph" Artemis said before turning and dashing off in the direction of her tent.

Percy sighed 'This was not what his intentions to upset Artemis and from the vibes he was reading from the goddess there was more to her frustration than the comment about archery. Percy turned to look at his lovely goddess of the hearth and saw the acceptance for comforting the hunter goddess now. He felt love from her and the knowledge that other want to feel Percy's love as well. Percy grabbed her hand and sent her his feeling of love to her and received a nod in reply before walking off to follow the goddess Artemis into the woods.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Artemis stopped in a small clearing where a patch of flowers grew. Birds chirped and the sound of squirrels chasing each other in a playful mood, off in the distance a herd of deer were roaming with a stag in hot pursuit. Much to the amusement of Artemis that another stag was in pursued of her or so she had hoped.

After a moment Percy entered the clearing and watched the goddess making her rounds smelling all the flowers with in the clearing. The Apollo nearly making his trip towards the apex of the day as hardly any shadows was visible with in the clearing.

'So Apollo will see everything that is said between the two of us' Percy thought 'unless he already knew which was possible. While Apollo might not understand everything that comes out of his owns mouth, he does get the occasional hint of what is to come once in a while. Maybe that why I haven't been turned into a deer and shot by Artemis is did Orion.

Percy waited for the goddess to make her rounds and stopped to stare back at Percy. Artemis fought with her emotions those of remaining a goddess of the hunt and everything that entailed and the feeling she felt on Olympus when Percy was blessed by the love goddess. Could she be with Percy and not keep up the facet of being a maiden goddess.

"My Lady" Percy asked in a smooth and soft caring voice "may I help you with your dilemma?"

"What makes you think I have a dilemma" Artemis shot back viciously.

Percy did not retort but only gave a sad smile that deflated the goddess anger and replaced it with guilt at trying to hurt the object of her fixation, Percy.

Artemis sighed and said "I'm sorry Pers-Percy. I don't know why I yelled at you, you are only here to help"

"You know it is better to talk to someone about what is going on other than to bottle it up" Percy commented "before it comes out in a way you are not able to control or makes the opposite effect that had wish for. Would you like to talk about it with me?"

The goddess nodded noncommittally.

Percy raised both his hands up and a couch-like rock rose from the ground with a thick layer of moss on the seat of the couch providing some comfort and the whole thing looked as if it had always been there. Percy moved to one side of the couch and with some hesitation Artemis moved to the other side.

Percy turn forwards the goddess while Artemis sat Ridgeley straight on the couch but looked slightly down so Percy could not see her eyes.

"Understand Percy… I have never felt… this way about… someone" Artemis tried to say but hesitantly wanted to go on.

Percy waited patently for the goddess to continue, he already knew what she was thinking and feeling due to his blessings but Artemis needed this, she needed to say it and overcome her fears at not being alone.

"I mean, I had a small amount of respect for you and your relationship with… her- and I did feel a small amount of… fear, jealously? For your relations with Thalia because she was always close to… you but I couldn't understand my true feeling. Not until that… that goddess's… blessing. It was like a dam broke within me and all the feeling came pouring out of me. Ever since that day I have been struggling to contain it but I can't seem to succeed with it" Artemis said softly.

Percy moved his hand and rested it over Artemis's clenched pair. He did not use any powers to convey his feelings of understanding and acceptance to what the goddess had said. She needed to understand that he would not influence her decision on the matter only be there for her.

Artemis turned slowly and looked up see Perseus's eyes staring back at her with kindness, love and concern for her.

Slowly Percy move his other hand up and cupped her face ever so softly and moved in for a gentle kiss, as their lips were about to meet she closed her eyes in concentration, wanting to know the full feeling of her first kiss. A tingling sensation coursed through her starting from her lips and rocketed to every inch of her being. Warmth wash over her a now a pounding need to be closer gripped her and she moved closer deepening it, widening it, making it grow and now that the feeling was being reciprocated she knew that it was the right decision to tell him. They broke apart but only to lie down on the couch, Artemis snuggling onto Percy's warm chest, Percy softly stroking her auburn hair. Artemis somehow knew she would have to share his love with others because of the outburst in the throne room after Percy was blessed by Aphrodite. She realized that what she felt was nothing short of what everyone felt towards the person lying before her right now.

'Maybe that was Hestia I saw that night in my chariot' she thought to herself. She couldn't be upset with him, or her, based on the uncontrolled emotional state she had afterwards. Now she only feared Thalia's feelings. She was no longer part of the hunt and she was not fated to keep her maidenhood as the Fates didn't say she had to when proclaiming her domains. But could she be selfish to try and keep Percy from caring for anyone else?

She would have to wait and see for now; fate knows which way the thread of life will flow for us all.

**The Hunter's Camp**

**Thalia**

As I watch Percy walk off into the woods, following the path Artemis had done, I had to feel of anticipation wash over me.

Percy had done so much for us hunters and Olympus as a whole that I was a bit in shock that he wasn't in a relationship with someone by now. Part of me still hoped he come up to me a sweep me off my feet and ran away with him at any moment. I had to grimace internally, as now he had wings he could just fly away with me. Being in his arms would feel so bad but… being a few thousand feet in the air, I could do without.

A Flash of flames and at first I thought that Lady Hestia had left but the voice that spoke to me was someone I have never heard before and turned in the direction of the voice only to go ghost white at the… bird before me.

Standing in the camp's fire circle was a crimson/golden bird standing about as high as a god in their divine form and with wings outstretched.

"_Master" _it called out loud in a distinctively woman's voice and with great wisdom with the voice itself.

All the hunters readied themselves for a fight and I was sure that this would be a fight only the bird would win and I raced in-between the hunt and the bird.

The flaming bird now eyed the combatants with full intensity as it would not be could off guard with this lot.

"Stand down everyone" I shouted out loud and turned to bird towering above me.

"_Daughter of sky and lightning, I am Lady Phoenix, I am looking for my master, other wise known as Perseus or Percy Jackson, Guardian of Olympus and the Hunt, Son of Poseidon"_ the phoenix spoke.

"He went off into the wood following our mistress, Lady Artemis, so they could spoke privately" I replied answering the question.

The phoenix raised its head and look out in the direction I indicated and then back at me.

"_Will they be long Daughter of sky and lightning?"_ it asked.

"I'm not sure for lunch is nearly upon us, I am sure they will want to have something to eat" I said feeling a bit hungry myself.

Phoebe, Christie start the preparations for lunch and Diana escort Bianca to her new tents and show her around before lunch" I said.

"Will do" replied Phoebe and a "Yes my Lady" from the others. I could help but see a look between Zoë and Phoebe before she left to gather the cooking supplies. _'I wonder what that was about… oh well'_ I thought to myself.

As lunch pasted and neither Percy nor Artemis showed up many of the hunters wanted to send out search parties, one to find Lady Artemis and two to castrate said guardian if he had hurt her somehow. I didn't not fear that Artemis would get lost or be hurt by Percy, but I didn't feel right that Artemis and Percy would do anything, but I did see how Percy had affected all of the ladies on Olympus after the love goddess's blessing of Percy, me included. I too had wanted to run to Percy's side, to hold him in my arms to… I cut myself off from that train of thought. Did I want him in that way? Would I be comfortable with Artemis and Percy in that way? I was no longer under the hunter's oath due to my goddess's status now and I could do as I please in that way. Artemis herself really didn't have an oath of chastity; she had only told father that she would seek the company of men, but would father care if she fell in love with the Hero of Olympus let alone the new Guardian.

For thousands of years Artemis had remained a maiden goddess. Could I stand in her way if he is who she wanted? Another painful feeling pounded at my heart that thought of a life without Percy in it. Sure I was about a year older than he was but due to my time in the hunt he was now a few years ahead of me now and with much blushing quite a bit taller than me. He had strong but caring arms to hold someone, and thought of Percy and Annabeth holding on to each other swept into my mind before the image changed and I was in Annabeth's place in his arms.

"My Lady" Christie asked "Are you going to sit down and eat or are you not hungry?"

I looked around and noticed all of the hunter were now leaving the table having already eaten their food and were going to clean their plates. The noon hour had passed for some time now and Artemis and Percy weren't back yet, I decided to send a search party out to go look for them and to remind them of the meeting in a few hours on Olympus.

In only fifteen minutes we had three search parties ready, I would go with the Phoenix, while Zoë and Phoebe will go with my youngest sister Katy as she was trying hard to learn everything about a hunter and the last group was being lead by Atlanta and two others. Bianca would stay and get familiar with the camp's layout and watch for the pair to return.

"_So which way Daugh-"_ the Phoenix started to ask but I cut her off.

"Stop… First, please call me Thalia secondly, I think they went that way" I said pointing in the direction of her tent but not at her tent.

"_You're right, I am sorry… Thalia. I don't offer this but would you like to ride on me? We would cover more ground if you did"_ commented the Phoenix.

I tried and failed to hold back my fear at the notion of flight even from a legendary bird as the Phoenix.

"_Are you afraid of flight young one?" it asked._

"Y-Yes" I replied a shiver running down my spine.

"_You shouldn't. Your father is the lord of all the sky and air. You've never felt the freedom that flying through the sky, air rushing across each of your feathers, the simple feeling that you could go anywhere you choose. O where on earth could you truly feel free if not for being in the air" _the phoenix commented in a loving tone of admiration and exhilaration.

"But-" I started to say but was cut off.

"No buts… come little one I will show you" and it dipped its head and scooped me up and in just a second I was perched at the base of her neck already twelve feet off the ground and with two bounds we were in the air.

My heart pounded against my chest as my fear gripped a hold of me.

"_Relax and close you eyes young one… you already felt the bite of fear child, now feel the true meaning of peace"_ it said.

I unwillingly closed my eyes and felt the wind rush against my chest, my heart bouncing against the other side. But as time passed I felt comfortable in my place and opened my eyes to the scenery before me. I overlooked the forest we were currently camped in and off in the distance the large lake, the only noise came as when the phoenix flapped her wings. She turned and I felt a bit of fear again but it was quickly subdued. I stretched out my arms as if they were wings themselves and felt the air try and push them in one direction or the other.

"_Do you see little one a demigod daughter or son of sky, have the greatest freedom of all others. Who among other can say they can fly among the stars" the legendary bird said._

"Thank you for this I had no idea of this freedom. I thought this was a roman thing see as Jason, my brother, always flies around" I said a bit sadly.

"_No child, this was within you. You have such freedom no other can have. My Master has a similar freedom as he too can fly but it's different for him"_ she said.

"How so" I asked.

"_He feels most free under the ocean, as a son of Poseidon should and at taxes him greatly for being in the air. It is only natural to be in your primary domain and not in a borrowed one"_ she answered.

"But Percy was blessed by my father shouldn't he be comfortable in my father's domain?" I asked shocked.

"_Perseus… is… how you say, pulled into many domains, each one trying to overtake the other. Do you understand?"_ she asked.

"I'm not sure" I replied feeling more comfortable talking with her than anyone… ever.

"_Percy struggles for balance… Imagine you are standing on a walking bridge and you're carrying a large pack the larger the pack the harder it is to walk, ok?"_ she said.

"Sure" I replied.

"_Now imagine you have more than one pack, some large some small but you still have to walk the bridge, a missed step, a weight out of place and you could fall" the phoenix said "now the weight is moving do you think you could walk the bridge?"_

Sadness surface within me, Percy was struggling to carry the powers of all the gods on Olympus for some purpose, maybe this threat looming in the distant future.

"Can I help him with his load" I asked.

"_Love is a powerful thing little one. Percy survived his jump in the river sticks solely because of his love for Annabeth and his family. Love can make one fly without wings as if angels were carrying them"_ she said.

"Phoenix…" I said.

"_Yes"_ she answered.

"Do you… Can someone love multiple people?" I asked.

"_I think it would be harder to share that love with others. One can think you greedy for keeping the one you love to yourself but would you deny that love to others?"_

"_You love Percy even when he was with Annabeth. But you pulled back because you also love Annabeth and wouldn't hurt her for your love of Percy. You're a selfless person. Percy is selfless but he comforts others and there love, where you do not. His loyalty to everyone he cares about bends to the love of those who loves him the most. He loves you too, you know. He almost destroyed his soul to save you from death."_

That brought her up short; he had said that he loved her after saving her but to go that far and not express it afterwards was confusing.

"_Just think on that he loves you while he loves other too and don't go and ruining it at what is going to happen because if you over react now I think you will be pushed out of the circle that is Percy"_ she said starting to descend near an opening in the forest.

In the center of the clearing were two figures laying on a rock shaped like a couch. And there they were not doing anything but lying together… Artemis on top of… PERCY! You are a dead man!

**Untermyer Fountain, Central Park, New York**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A burst of golden light appeared near a fountain of three bronze girls playing around a water fountain and two brick walkway making an oval loops around the fountain.

"I'm back, at last and those Olympians will fall this time" growled the man in golden armor. "Brick by bloody brick they will fall."

The tall man looked at two signs near the roadway, "East 106th street and 5th avenue" the being whispered "and just down the road from my destination."

The man stepped to the walkway a proceeded down the street to his destination.

**Mount Olympus**

**Percy**

How much can one person hit you before you can claim disability I wondered, sitting on my throne getting healed by someone make sure that every bruise hurt ten time more now than it did when I was bleeding from said wound.

Clearly the god of medicine saw what had happened between Artemis and me, not that we did anything, but he couldn't do anything about it till now. After the fight with Thalia and swearing we didn't do anything she still had to try and take my head as a trophy. Not that I would have let it get that far but what was I to do when I wouldn't fight back.

Virtually unarmed, well not really I could've summoned my weapons to me at any time but I didn't, but I really didn't want to fight her, not in her state.

And I suppose I would've got even more pummeled if it wasn't for Hermes flashing in to deliver a message. I turns out Zeus wanted the council assembled for meeting that would be held in just a few minutes and that we needed to get moving if we were going to make it.

He also wanted to give me his blessing as well before we went to Mount Olympus. It seems that he has wanted to give me it ever since the start of my quest to find Bianca and Zoë. He also wanted to congratulate me on curb stomping Heracles all the way to Alaska.

When I told him I didn't remember that part of it he dropped the subject and moved on to blessing me. Which was funny, as I could now run twice as fast as I could fly, not that it mattered to much because unless I had to travel a long distance and I could just teleport there using flames the whole running thing didn't do much. I thought maybe it would do some good in combat by moving so fast I could be hit but I would have to a hard time doing it for long.

The only god that now openly hated me was Dionysus and that wasn't too hard to understand as I had just called him out for his part in Heracles murdering his mortal wife back when he was merely a demigod with godly strength.

In hindsight I did feel bad for Heracles but I hated him for how he handled it. Something bad happened and nobody likes it, but you only make things worse when you go off and blame other and start to treat others like they are lower than dirt. The bullied become the bully.

Suddenly an alarm went off and I was flashed off of Olympus altogether appearing on a New York city street near Smelly Gab's old apartment and there stood the titan that haunted so many of my nightmares "Kronos."

**Throne Room, Mount Olympus**

**Zeus**

I saw as the Fates arrived just before the alarm sound and sent powerful blast of light at the guardian and then he was gone. All that remained was the three Fates laded out on the floor unconscious.

As our guardian appeared in the viewing screen to confront our father, I couldn't help be feeling a bit of dread for our protector. Twice this hero was forced to confront our father and save Olympus in our stead but this time he could not get any support. Only the Fates quick thinking and reaction had allowed Percy to escape the trap we all were now caught in.

In the microscopic span of time the alarm started to sound Percy had been flashed out of the throne room while my sons Ares and Apollo and daughters Artemis and Athena left only a second later had hit a invisible barrier that had caused the four to be sprawled out over the throne room floor.

We were trapped here in the throne room only to watch in horror at the confrontation before us on the Iris screen.

**Central Park**

**Percy**

"You should not have returned Lord Kronos" I said.

"As powerful you have become, you are still not as powerful as I am, demigod" the Lord of Time sneered.

I readied myself for the fight of my life, this was not some demigod being possessed by Kronos this was a true… Titan, and once again my armor expanded from head to toe with sword and shield in my hand and arm.

"Do you think this will be a battle of combat little one" asked Kronos "No, this will be a battle of power" and at that, the titan grew taller, maybe 3 stories from it looked like as he stood next to an apartment building.

And with a thunderous blast Kronos slammed the butt of Kronos' Scythe down everyone and everything was frozen in time, all but the Titan of Time. Even I was frozen or at least extremely slowed down.

"You see young demigod out of all that power that you have, you can never understand what the true power that is _time_ is… and as I kill you now. You will fall and I will rise. And as I rise Olympus shall fall!"

"No!" I cried and with all my power my body shifted.

**Temple of Chaos**

"It time" Ananke said to Chronos sadly.

"May 'Fate' be kind to me as I join Uranus in the Void" Chronos said with a sad smile. He looked into the air hockey table that currently showing the battle between the Guardian and the Titan of Time below.

"**I**… **Will**… **You**… **Percy Jackson**… **All**… **my**... **Power**… **and Domains**" Chronos said before his body flickered twice and crumbed into silver dust.

Tears started flowing from Akanke eyes and dripped onto the table before her. "I'll will" she cried before collapsing to her knees as sadness began to overwhelm her.

**Throne Room, Mount Olympus**

"No!" everyone viewing Percy's battle started to cry.

Artemis and Hestia were on both their knees wept deeply at the sight before them, they could do nothing for the man they both love as he was about to be cut down as a lamb to a butcher. As Kronos swung his scythe with all his force and much anger as it bisected his target from shoulder to hip.

And then the Phoenix cried.

And then there was a blast of pure golden light.

**Central Park**

Pure unfiltered power rushed into me like a rogue wave crashing onto the beach.

The manipulation of time bent and warp around me as I saw some building aged and turn to dust while other were deconstructed brick by brick. Trees grew to great heights and grass heaved through the streets of concrete.

The titan of time watched in horror as he found that now it was he who was unable to move.

Percy's movement was somewhat chaotic. Percy would try to take a step forward only find that he had move three steps and as he tried to move back found that he'd flicker and within a nanosecond and he had returned to his initial place and then proceeded to move back the three steps all the while leaving after images of himself. Never had he felt this much raw power before and it was starting become disconcerting.

Percy reach out the steady himself as his head was spinning like a top but as soon as he touched the building it crumbed and then rebuilt itself. Little did he know he was growing, changing?

His size surpassing passing his father's immense size even passing the enemy Titan's true form before him. Wings, armor and weapons changing to accommodating the divine being he was now becoming.

And now the titan before him was no more than a Nat to be swatted aside.

Percy began to regain control of his body and power and as he did so found that his new power was now infinite. Frozen now was the titan. Percy walked up to the titan and disarmed his opponent by reaching and simply by pulling the scythe from his bare hands. And with a single swipe of riptide across Kronos' throat the titan flickered once, twice, and then dissolved into golden dust, the scythe the only item to remain behind besides a golden aura was now absorbed but new deity.

Percy looked around to see the chaotic destruction the battle and his ascension had caused and with the image of area prior to the battle appearing in his head, Percy snapped his fingers returning everything but the titan to how it was before.

Also he was now more than four stories tall now and found that he no longer had the means to return to former size as a human let alone appear in the Olympian counsel for the damage he would bring could be uncontrollable. So that left one place to go and as he looked to the sky above, he could see his destination now. A place nobody could see before and vanished in a flash of golden light to the highest temple.

_Music_

_ Suddenly, I reached the end of my dream, where I picked up the pieces of my faded memories. Love, tenderness, I thought I'd thrown it all away. But if I can find what I've lost on the way, than even if I'm destined to be wounded, and my heart still harbors hope. Dance, my last stardust, dust to dust, ash to ash, May my broken wish shine eternally. _

_ Even if I'm destined to be wounded, my heart still harbors hope. Goodbye, Judas, and turn to dust, Dust to dust, like my past weakness, my heart is made of cracked glass. But yet it harbors a long-forgotten warmth. Dance, my last stardust, Dust to dust, ash to ash, May my broken wish shine eternal._

A/N: I had hoped to get this posted by years end. Holidays are hard to write and my sister moved into her new house. Work hours have increased by 2.5 hour per day, yah it sucks.

About Percy it might be some time before he comes back. But he will return. I was going to have Percy show his guardian's power a bit but to have him use it on Heracles would be ridiculous at best.

Thanks for all your reviews they keep me motivated.

Music was partly from Aimer - Last Stardust from Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works.


End file.
